Darkness Returns
by starfighter-105
Summary: A crazed warlord is planning to bring the galaxy to its knees. Unknown to Fox that an evil empire is preparing for war. A mysterious Human Pilot from Earth, named Tim. Only together can Fox and Tim stop this empire for good. Rated T for V&L.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude to War

Darkness Returns

Ch1 Prelude to War

Date 19.3 ABY Location: The Maw.

Within the heart of the Maw the mysterious warlord gazes out the window of the stations war room. Whatching as Tie fighters and Star Destroyers orbit the perimiter. His train of thought is disrupted when he hears the hissing sound of rooms blast doors open. He is always early for his brefings. His Xo walks up to him.

"Your early."

"I like to get things started right away", the admrial states. He then turns around and walks up to the table and turns around and with his deep stern voice says"Ahh now that were all hear we can get started" and sits down in his seat.

"You all know why you are here, for the past six years we have been planning and waiting now it is time to begin preparations" the admrial proudly proclaims.

"For those of you who do not know me my name is Grand Admrial Xavier DeGuale, I'm the commanding officer of this operation, Please relax we have along night ahead of us. Col Tyler give me the reort"

"Sir we've rallied up nearly all rouge imperial forces. We also got word to Admrial Palleon on Bastion, and has agreed to suport our cause." Col Tyler reports.

"Excellent colonel, now what about our finances? Did we manage to find all the emperors vaults?"

"All but one sir, we have discovered that one of the vaults had fallen into the hands of Tyber Zahn and his pirate scum."

"Then we will just have to deal with them accordingly, but not yet were still not ready for a full scale war." Shortly after a fleet of ten Venator class Star Destroyers exits out of hyperspace near the station.

The crazed worlord points out towards the arriving battle groupe,"As all of you can see our reconstruction effort is coming along quite well, it will be just a matter of time and and the galaxy will once again be in our hands. The first phase of the plan is gather resorces. We recently made contact the CEO's of Rothana Heavy Engineering and the Seinar Division on Lianna, they have agreed to give full production rights to their shipyards, production will commence very soon. Were still working on KDY and rest of Seinar, but I know in time they will take our side. In the mean time I still want all of you to continue to scavenge for hardware and usable warships. Admrial Typho what is are current count?"

The Xo looks down and and brings up a hologram list of personell and hardware."Sir we currently including Paleons forces, have three hundred Imperial class Stardestroyers, Five hundred Victory class, Five hundred fifty Venator class, and two hundred fifty Acclamator assault ships, two Super Stardestoyers that incudes yours and Paleons, and around 250,000 groud troops sir. We also managed to find almost one hundred clone war and early emperial era weapons chaches, each chache has almost 50,000 smallarms including DC-15a,DC-15s,E-11's.

"I like the sound of these numbers, This is a very good start. We can now proceed with the second phase of my plan." Admrial DeGuale stands up and looks over to Col Tyler."Colonel I want you to take a small assualt force including your Stormcommando company to Kamino. Take over the planet and restart its cloning facilities, and fortify it for permanent establishment. See to it personally Colonel and kill anyone that stands in your way. Any questions Colonel?"

"No sir" Tyler replies.

"Then make ready to depart with in six hours,your dismissed"

The colonel bows his head to the admrial and exits the room.

"Any questions so far?" DeGuale asks

Admrial Daala stands up" Do you really think Corperate Sector will actually sell all five hundred of their Victory Star Destroyers back to the Empire?"

"Yes my dear Natasi, we have more than enough credits to ofer the CSA for those ships." DeGuale answer her

Colonel Soontir Fel stands up next,"Admrial a few months back you mentioned that you also plan on hitting other targets besides the Republic, may I ask who else?"

"Ahh yes thank you for reminding Colonel" DeGuale walks up to the starchart." Yes I do plan on taking over several other leading powers in the galaxy, such as Hutt and Consortium worlds, the Hapan, and a few valuable systems in the unknown regions."

"Where in the unknown regions and why?" Daala asks

"Most of these systems are unamed, but I do have them charted for reference. The system known only as the Solar System would be a suitable target. The Solar System has humans on it. The third planet in its system is its capital known as Earth. Another usefull system would be Lylat. Its capital Corneria is also very industrialised. Now everyone knows what their assignments are, we have alot of work to do we will meet back here agian Saturday at 18:00, your dismissed.

After everyone exited the room the DeGuale just continued to stare out the window whatching and planning.

Corneria city 3 days later. 6pm 5 months after Aparoid invasion.

On the ballconny of the finest condo in the city Fox stares out at the evening sky. He hears the sound of footsteps from behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"You know Fox I don't have to be a telepath to to know when somthings bothering you."

"Am I that easy to read?" Fox jokingly says

"I not joking Fox, whats the matter you been like this for three days now."Krystal askes as she puts her srms around his back.

"To be honest Krystal I really don't know, I just got this weird feeling that somthing bad is going to happen."

Krystal looks up to Fox and kisses him on the cheek,"You worry to much, now lets go and get some dinner I'm starving"

Fox gazes at Krystal and smiles,"Mabey your right, mabey I'm just paranoid."

The two walk out the building to enjoy the peacful night.


	2. Chapter 2 Building an Army

Darkness Returns

Ch2 Building an Army

In orbit of Kamino 19.3 ABY 3 days after Kamino prep

A taskforce of three Imperial Acclamator assualt ships exit hyperspace under the command of Col Tyler.

"Sir we are in orbit of kamino now"

"Good Captain, deploy all troops and scramble all fighters, I will lead the invasion personelly, You are in charge while I'm down on the surface,contact me if there is a problem." ordered Col Tyler

"Well do Sir" the captian replied

Within the hangers of the Acclamators hundreds of stormtroopers boarded LAAT/I's and Sentinel class dropships and swarmed to the surface. Several Tie and V-wing fighters flew escort for the invading troops. Col Tyler flew down in his personel Sentinel which was painted black like all stormcommando armor.

The black Sentinel broke formation and headed towards Kamino's capital building, where it landed. The commandos quickly exited the ship and set up a defensive perimeter. Once the area was clear the Colonel himself walked out of the ship.

"This Col Tyler to all units, I've reached target area proceed with the operation, you may fire at will."

With that said hundreds of gunships landed droping of their troops. Stormtroopers flooded the platforms fireing at anything that got in their way. After all troops were down on the surface the LAAT's began to fire on Kamino com relays, hospitals, docked spacecraft and anything else that looked like it would terrorize the populace.

Col Tyler and his commandos quickly made their way inside capital, shooting dozens of civialians and security quards along the way. It didn't take long for the commandos to reach the Prime Ministers office. The Prime Minister locked down the office. Two commmandos walked up to the door and place thermale charges of the door an quickly move away.

"Fire in the hole, Fire in the hole" the demo troopers warned.

Just seconds afters after the warning the blast door was blow off its assembly. The commandos stormed the office finding their target.

"Ahh you must the Prime Minister." The colonel sadistically said while pointing his carbine at the Ministers head.

"Please we mean you no harm, what you want, I give you anything just please stop murdering our people." begged the Prime Minister

"Get your worthless ass off the ground and face me like a man"demanded the colonel

The Prime Minister slowly stood up and faced the twisted commando.

"Ok what are your demands soilder?"

Tyler holstered his carbine and sat down in the chair in front of the ministers desk and took of his helmet.

"Simple my commanders want an army, more specifically a clone army. The same type you made the empire decades ago. Admrial Thrawn had designs for clone troops that could be made in a matter days. I want you to replicate this design. You do this and I will order my troops to stand down. These are your only options."

The Prime Minister looked towards the floor knowing the consiquences of either option, but reluctantly he knew what he had to do.

"Alright you will have your army, but only if your troops stop attacking."

"Good I thought you would see things our way" the colonel reached for his comm link." This Col Tyler hold your fire. He then looked back towards the Prime Minister."Now listen and Listen good I've keeped my end of the bargin now if for even a second even try to rebel, revolt or even slow production, I will personally kill you and reduce your cities to ash,Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes will we will comply with whatever standards you set." The Prime Minister said still looking at the ground.

"Good, I think it time get to work then" The colonel stood up and looked to his men."Detain him and the other concil members, and call in our engineers and have them begin building a garrison, now Move it."

"Yes sir" replied the commando Lt.

Tyler walked back outside towards his dropship and once agian reached for his commlink, useing the dropships comm system to amplifie the singal.

"Admrial DeGuale this TYler,over"

"I read you loud and clear Colonel whats statis"

"We have succsessfully captured Kamino and are now setting up fortifications as you ordered. Production of clone troops will begin shortly.

"Excelent work Colonel. Maintain your position I will arrive in about two days. I would like to oversee the first line of troops personally, DeGuale out."

Tyler places his com link back into is pouch and walks back into captal to begin preperations.

Corneria orbital ship yard 1 day after Kamino invasion.

Inside the hanger bay of the GreatFox II, Falco notices Fox is underneath his run down Arwing desperatly trying to make needed repairs.

"Ya know Fox I don't think this is an ideal replacment for the GreatFox"

"Stop your bitchin Falco, We don't have enough money for a Dreadnought, besides I thought you said you were leaving agian." Fox commented.

"I didn't say I was going to leave for sure"

"Ya well now the Slippy is gone, If you leave it will be just me and Krystal, I could really use your help" Fox said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Rember Foxie I'm not a mechanic so I won't be much help"

Falco could tell that Fox was starting to get kinda pissed off. Fox sat his wrench down and cralwed out from beneath the shotup starfighter.

"WELL GOD DAMN IT I NOT A MECHANIC EITHER, BUT AT LEAST I'M MAKEING AN EFFORT TO GET SOMETHING DONE SO WE CAN MABEY DO SOME SORT OF JOB AND MAKE SOME MONEY."

Falco was a bit surprised that Fox would explode at him that so early in the morning. Before he could say anything else Krystal walked in.

"Is that all you ever do fight? You two are sometimes worse than five years olds." Krystal jokingly said

Fox smiles and walks up to her."Whats up Krys."

"I've been going over the reports, and I hate to say this but this ship is in bad shape Fox, plus we don't have alot of supplies, were very short on weapons and inaddition to that we lost all the Landmasters and the Blue Marine."

"Ya I know Krys, but you know this all we could afford, all new warships are on reserve for the Navy and Defence Force. and the army is not allowing sales of landmasters until they have enough for themselves."

"Fox what are we going to do if a mission comes up?"

"I afraid Krys that me might not be able to take a major mission for some time now, This old Assault Carrier will most likley take a year before it will be space worthy let alone combat ready."

The three continue to work for severale hours.

Meanwhile..

Earth's moon "Lunar" Earth Defence Force Outpost, that same day

Over the sand dunes of airless moon three Z-95 AF4 scourch the open airless sky in a triangle formation. The pilot at the left of the formation looks over the the center pilot.

"Welch your craziest pilot I've ever know, you know that right"

"Yes I know you tell that everyday, thats why your MY wingman not vis-vers." Tim Sarcastically responds.

"Real funny sir"

"I know, but on the serious note, I don't see anything out here do you guys" Tim says while looking around outside

"Sir I don't see why the UDF is so worried, I mean ya we have seen a slight increase in pirate activity but nothing major unless there something there not telling us."

"Ok listen you two just a few days ago one of our scout ships orbitting Mars picked up large unidentified radar signature were not sure what was."

"Might have just been more priates or hell mabey a civilian liner."

"Obviuosly you two weren't listening to the breifing ealier- before Tim could finish the right wing man jumped in.

"So its not like much happens all the way out here"

"Will you two let me finish, anyways command and myself think after seeing the tapes from the report, which you sould have seen, could possibly be Imperial ships."

"Why the hell would the imps come all way out here for, don't they have enough problems of their own rather than bother us?"

"I don't know guys, but I have this weird felling that were going to be in one hell of a fight soon, so keep your guard up, and gods sake pay atteion to the Damn breifings."

"Yes commander." the wingmen responded.

"Alright than lets return back to base for debreif"

The three Z-95s flew back to there station to be releived by the next guard shift.

Authors notes: Just to let you know this is going to be a long story. I know right now its kinda slow but I promise lots of action, lots, and although it may not seem like but yes Fox is one of the main characters. don't worry. 


	3. Chapter 3 Birth Of A General

Darkness Returns

Ch3 Birth of a General

Kamino 19.5 ABY 1.5 Months after the Kamino invasion.

Over the coarse of a little over a month countless thousands of clone troops were coming off the lines. Fearless and bread for war, these clones were eager for battle. Most of these clones are Fett clones. Along with the standard clone troops the Empire also restarted several other special clone units such as the Clone ShockTroopers and the Advanced Recon Commando program, code named ARC. But the most remarkable of these clones are not the commandos, but the new General. The ultimate clone a master of weapons, strategy, and blood thirsty killer.

With in the main lab Admrial DeGuale, Colonel Tyler and several other Imperial and Kaminoian scientists work long hours to create their army. Colonel Tyler walks up to DeGuale with important news.

"Admrial, I think he's ready."

"Good, let me see him"

The two officers walk into the advance research lab wear the a sole stasis chamber stood. With in it contained another Fett clone. Apperance wise he was no differnt from the others. The two walked up to the clone for examination.

"This is him sir. Just as you wanted the most advanced Fett clone ever developed."

"Excelent, release him Colonel I want to know first hand if he is fuctional."

"Yes sir, at once"

Colonel Tyler walked up the computer council and began preps. After about two minutes the stasis cell hissed and steam clouded the air as the cell opened up. AT first the clone did't move but on the display all of his vitals were in perfect condition. DeGuale walks up closer to him.

"Jadex, are you awake?"

Mere seconds after the clone opens his eyes.

"What is your bidding my master?" were the clones first words.

Earth Defence Force Lunar Outpost the next day.

The UDF forces have been on full alert for the past month, but with no sign of attack or invasion. Inside the outposts main hanger several pilots are there doing basic maintinace on their craft.

"You know commander its been what a month, we havn't seen a damn thing so whats the big threat?"

Welch pulled his head out of his Z-95.

"I don't know, I just follow orders, now make your self useful and hand me that wrench."

"Here but, I don't its just boring I just wish there was something up or to do ya know sir."

"You know Evan you should be careful what you wish for,if the imps are scouting us out and preparing an attack, we most likley won't stand a chance, you know that right?" Tim warned.

"What do you know about the Empire that I don't."

Tim sets down his tools and and stands up and leans on the fighters fuselage, and lights up a cigar.

"Well remember about a year ago hear about the Macca Nubula incident."

"Ya why, what happened?"

"There was a small colony in the nebula, the colony was used as a trading post for merchants. I was assingned there to aid the security forces. For about two months it was real quiet. Then one day out know where three Victory stardestroyers showed up and sent a raiding party into the colony. We did what could fight them off, we outnumbered six to one. Before they destroyed the station we were ordered to retreat. Out of twelve Z-95s three of made it back. No othersurvivors were reported. Thats why I'm being cautious, the Empire is a plague."

"Thats quite the story sir, why didn't you ever tell us that?"

"We've only been flying with each other for only about five months."

"I see, but commander why would the Empire destroy some random colony?"

"They must have wanted the resources, personally I think that their up to something big."

"How big sir?"

"Well if their resorting to raiding outland colonies for supplies, I would bet their preparing for some sort of major campaign while avoiding catching attention of the Republic."

"That can't be good sir."

"Your right this can't be good."

Corneria orbital dock that same day

For weeks Fox has been working on the GeatFox II, but progress isn't what he thought it would be. Sitting under Kystal's Arwing covered in grease and oil atempting to make needed repairs. Its seems for Fox that every time he actually manages to fix somthing another piece of equipment breaks or needs fixing, its a never ending cycle.

"I don't get paid enough for this, Oh wait I'm not getting paid for"Out of Frustration Fox takes his wrench and hits the Arwing and oil spays up at him.

He yells out"GOD DAMN IT" and throws the wrench arcoss the hanger nearly hitting Falco.

"Damn it Fox watch were your taking out your anger"

Fox just sits up and looks at Falco with a devious stare.

"Oh and Fox I think you need a shower"

Fox just holds up his middle finger and went back to work.

Falco quietly walks away and passes Krystal. Falco stops her.

"Krys just FYI someone no names is a little cranky right now, I thought I'd warn you that talking to your Fiancee might be alittle dangerous."

"Oh don't worry about Fox he's just trying to hard, I'll talk to him."

"He damn near hit me with a wrench, have you ever been hit with a wrench, it hurts."

"I said I'll go talk to him, he always listen to me, thats of advantage of being a girl."

Falco rolled his eyes and walked away.

Krystal walks into the hanger and sits down by Fox.

"Hi Fox, you've been working all day you need to relax alittle."

"Ya I know, I'm just trying to get thing up and running."

Krystal looks around."Fox I don't think this ship is going take a little more than just a few extra hours a day of work to repair."

Fox looks around and laughs" Ya I think your right, I think it's time for a break. I'm going to hop in the shower, after that you wanna down to the surface and get a nice hotel for the weekend?"

"I like the sound of that Fox, I would kiss you but..."

"Ya I know I look like hell, but anyways lets go."

The two leave the hanger for the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4 Discreet Progression

Darkness Returns

Ch4 Discreet Progression

The Maw 19.6 ABY 1 month after Jadex's creation

One month has past since the creation of Jadex. For the past several weeks the new general, clad in white and black Mandalorian armor, has been honing his near perfect combat skills. Admrial DeGuale watched his progression closely and taught him as much as he could about the arts of war. Admrial Daala walks up to DeGuale and signals him to come near.

"What is it Natasi?"

Daala folds her arms and gives DeGuale a blank stare.

"Are you sure this is good idea having this clone freak among us, he could be dangerous even to us."

"Relax my dear, he's fully engineered to follow all of his superiors orders"

Natasi just looks at him for a second,"Really?"

"Yes I assure you, Jadex is perfectly stable."

Daala turns around and walks away,"Strange though, the last I checked his only superior is you." After she made slightly suprising comment she closes the door behind her.

The Maw war room

3 hours later

Admrial DeGuale and the rest of his command staff sit down awaiting the recent reports. Once everyone was had their attention DeGuale stands up and walks towards the starchart.

"Alright everyone, I just got the numbers from Kamino and Rothana, and we currently have just enough troops to start taking some more ground. I already spoke to our detachment on Lianna and they have informed me that they can spare a battalion of ground troops to occupy Raxis Prime. Raxis Prime will prove to be very useful to us, there is alot salvage resources that we can utilize there. Three other farily remote targets are Kessel, and the old abandoned CIS facilites on Felucia, and Hypori. Discretion my friends is our highest priority, we can not, I say agian we can not catch the attention the Republic until its time. We are still vunerable. But we are making a hell of alot of progress."

"Jadex"

"Yes sir"

"I'm placing you in charge of taking Hypori, because its possible however unlikely there might still be active battle droids with in the facilites. If there is make short work of them. Once you have secured the planet contact the CEO's from Rothana and tell them to send constuction teams to your location and have them rebuild the factories, We can produce alots battle tanks and assualt walkers in that old foundry.Any questions Jadex."

"No sir, I will leave immediatley." Jadex slowly stands up, with everyones eyes on him, marches perfectly out of the room, with his black cape slowly swaying with breeze of the air conditioner. Once he left the room everyone silently redirects their attention back to DeGuale.

"This morning I spoke to the represitatives of the CSA, and before any of you ask we did come to a compromise, For 15 extra per Stardestroyer, they have agreed to sell every Victory class to us, expensive yes but we need those ships. They will deliver the fleet to Bastion in two weeks. Once we have those cruisers we will begin operations in the unknown regions.

Commander Usher stands up."Admrial"

"Yes commander"

"I still don't quite understand why you want to hit these small third parties all the way up the unknown regions, no offense sir but there are plenty of junkyard and remote worlds much closer to us rather than sending an entire fleet all way the to other side of galaxy, it just doesn't seem logical sir."

The admrial looks at the young officer for a moment and walks over to him.

"For one commander, The Rebel Alliance was founded by various "Small Third Parties" mostly from the "Outer Rim", if we simply brush them aside they might rise agianst us, secondly very few people have been out there so that means we can move around out there without getting spotted by our enemies, Or take refuge out there if the plan takes a bad turn, third we have forces in the Southeast, Northwest, and if we have forces in the Northeast that gives a third flank on the galactic core. The reason I want hit Solar and Lylat systems is because there are the only real threat to out there, so if we hit them we pretty much own the bulk of that corner of the galaxy. Do I make myself clear commander?"

Usher sweating like crazy could hardly put his thoughts to words.

"Y-Y-Yes S-Sir"Usher clears his throat.

"Good Commander, Now do you think you handle taking taskforce to Felucia and set up a com outpost at the old CIS facility."

"Y-Yes S-ir"Usher said while still studdering.

DeGuale gives Usher a sedictive smile."Good."

Usher just stands there frozen with fear.

"You know commander for a Marine your quite jumpy, now move out."

Usher bowed his head and quickly procceded out the door. DeGuale shakes head and turns back to the rest of the staff.

"Thats all I have for now, as always be back here at 18:30 on Saturday with our reports, dismissed."

Surprisely DeGuale was one of the first officers to leave the room, usually he is always last. Daala who was still in the war room after everyone left, stared out the window into space.

"That man gets crazier everyday." Natasi thought to her self. Soon after she decided that she needed to get to work and left.

Authors Notes: Hopefully this chapter gives you a better idea as to how this story is going to go. It is going to be very long just warning ya. Action is soon to come I promise. Thank you for those of you have read and reviewed.  
More is on the way. But I can't promise everyday. I'm school for awhile. Take care. 


	5. Chapter 5 Into the Abyss

Darkness Returns

Ch5 Into the Abyss

Bastion Orbital Defense Platforn 19.6 ABY two weeks later.

Hundreds of newly accuried Victory cruisers lay in dry dock waiting for deployment. Admrial DeGuale traveled half way across the galaxy to inspect the newly accuried fleet personally. For days the fleet was carefully check over for hull integrity and for possible sabotage. Standing in the stations comand center Pellaeon and DeGuale pear out at the docked warships.

"Well Xavier I can honestly say these ships are in very good condition."

"I agree Gilad the Corperate Sector took execptional care of the ships. I think several of them are ready for combat."

"I beleive so as well my old friend, How many are you going to need for your attack?" Pellaeon asked.

"Well, with the taskforce I brought, twenty extra should be sufficent, I'm going to hold off on Lylat for a couple of months yet, I'm only going to hit Earth for the time."

Gilad was surprised to here the Admrials new plan of action.

"Why may I ask."

"For the past few months I've had several reconnisance teams closley monitor Earth and Lylat. Although Lylat has a larger defence force, I see Earth as a greater threat."

"How so Xavier?"

"The humans of Earth are operating Clone War and post Clone War military hardware, which must mean theyhave ventured across the galaxy, Lylat however, from our studies, have to our standards highly outdated hyperdrive units, rated at about a class ten. A standard Conerian civilian vessel would take months to get across the galaxy. Earth however, if any of their ships escape our blockade they could reach the core in a matter of hours or days and expose us."

"Well thought Xavier, but when do plan on invading Lylat?"

"After we started our campaign agianst the Republic, with the Rpublic busy even if a straggler from Lylat manages to alert the Republic they won't have resourses to commit to them."

"Brillant Xavier, purely Brillant."

"We must not waist anymore time, rally twenty combat capable Victories and have them ready for Deployment by morning. I will ready my taskforce, I'm going to lead the attack myself, Jadex is still ocuppied on Hypori, so Gilad your in charge during my absence." After giving Pellaeon his orders DeGuale leaves the Command center and proceeds to the main hanger.

While still in the command center Pellaeon watches DeGuale's shuttle sore out the docking bay towards his taskforce.

Earth Luna Outpost Breifing Room 10:30 AM the next morning

With in the in the outpost all the officers in the battalion have been ordered to the Breifing room unexpectedly. Many of them are not thrilled thinking thats most likely a drill or some random class, especally for the officers who were off duty for the day. Tim and Even sat down next each other not knowning what to expect.

"Hey Tim you know what the hell is all about?"

"I don't know don't a damn thing Evan, so don't ask me."

Seconds after the Battalion CO walks in and everyone snaps to attention. The Colonel steps up to the podium.

"Morning everyone, please sit down and relax, I know you all are wondering why your so I'll get strait to the point , at 23:36 hrs last night, one of our patrol ships near Mars located and engaged an Imperial Tartan class patrol ship. Unfortunately the hostile vessel retreated before reinforcements could arrive. High Command has ordered the armada to regroup and maintain defencive positions between here and Earth. Squadron Commanders prep all your pilots for departure, you are being assigned to renforce the fleet, their going to need additional fighters. Platoon leaders we need you here to protect the base. Waste no time people, we may have a crisis on our hands move out"

All the officers spring from their seats and hall ass. Tim and Evan quickley run to their lockers and put on their flight suits. Once the sqdn commanders got their head counts and their assigned carrier, they board their craft and leave the base.

Earth Defense Force Flageship Providence class Carrier "The Majestic" main hanger 8 hrs later.

All of the carriers pilots have been orderd to be standbye for the next twenty-four hours. Many of them have just been sitting the hanger relaxing and waiting.

Evan who was just laying ontop of the wing of fighter watched as Tim paced and smoked his usual cigar.

"Man this sucks we've just been sitting here for the past eight hour with our tumbs up our asses"

Tim stopped paceing for the first time in three hours and walks up to Evan.

"Funny I thought I remember you saying a few weeks back that you were bored and wanted something to happen."

"Irony is a bitch I know." Evan comments

"Ya I just hope that were not in over our heads" Tim angerly replys

Two more hours pass..

Many of the pilots still in the hanger have dozed off from bordom, nothing seems to be happening.

The sound of sirens fill the cruiser and the infra red lights turn on.

Tim snaped out of his gaze" What the hell."

After the lights went on a voice came on the PA.

"General Quarters, This is not a drill, All hands battle stations, Scramble all Fighters, This is not a Drill."

"Evan lets move" Tim shouted

The pilots quickly board their craft and screech out of the hanger. Once every fighter exited the hanger not a word was said when they got a visual of the enemy. Twenty Victory class, four Venators three Acclamtors and One Imperial class Stardestoyer.

"Were in alot trouble." Tim thought to himself.

Meanwhile.

Corneria City 1:35 AM

Fox promised Krystal a nice vacation so he gave her one, but Fox isn't enjoying himself as much as he'd hoped. Having troubles sleeping as usual Fox leaves his bed and quietly walks out on the balcony trying not wake Krystal.  
After staring up at the stars for abit he decides to light up a cigarette, this is the first time he's smoked since he was in the academy.

As the cold breeze went through the room Krystal coun't help but toss and turn until she finally woke up. She turns her head towards the balcony and sees Fox. She knows something is wroung and walks towards him. He didn't even know she was there.

"Fox."

Fox jumped and quickly dropped the cigarette hoping she didn't see him.

"Um-Yeah hey sorry did I wake you or something?" Fox studdered

Krystal had a very concerned look on her face.

"What has gotten in to you Fox, we were supposed to be having a nice time, but you've hardly sleep, your constantly drifiting off, You've had nightmares that you won't talk about for the past three days, and whats that smell?"

Fox tries to make up an excuse knowing she had smelled the smoke.

"Um, city pollution?"

Krystal gave him a confused look.

"Whatever Fox, the point is you need to tell me what is wroung."

Fox lets out a long sigh.

"I just keep getting the same bad dream, of some unstoppable force destroying everything, I can't really explain it, mabey its just Post Tramatic Stress along with all the extra work were trying get done. I wouldn't worry babe, you shoulg go back to sleep I'll be in a moment ok."

"Alright Fox If you say so."Krystal walks back to the the bed with a tear running down her eye. She did't like seeing Fox troubled like this.

Fox stood outside for about minutes before he walks back inside. As he sat his head on his pillow he thought to himself."Something going to happen I feel it." No sooner did he finally fall asleep.

Authors notes: Now things are starting to pick up. There still will be some dry spots though here and there so just bare with me. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Vendetta

Darkness Returns

Ch6 Vendetta

Battle of Earth 19.6 ABY 20 mins into the battle.

Hundreds of TIE fighters engulfed the battle field. Earths small picket fleet, greatly out gunned and out numbered and worst of all mostly unexperienced, desperatly fights for their lives. Already losing two corvetts, the Imperial battle group quickly pushes through the blockade. Commander Welch, leading a flight of six Z-95s bravley atempts to counter attack the powerful invaders.

Evan looks around in fear for his like as plasma bursts zing past his ship and Ties swarming in every corner.

"My God there everywhere."

Tim trying to keep his cool calmly plans his next move.

"Try to stay calm Evan, Alright boys listen if were going to have even the slightest chance of winning this battle we gotta cut down the enemies fire power. The Victory on point is nearing "The Majestic" if we lose her its all over, Fire your missiles at that Victories Quad Turbolasers. Each attack run will be done by twos while the rest of us keep those TIEs off your asses, Raven 3 and 4 you will attack first got it."

After everyone confirmed their orders the six fighters weave in and out off enemy fire. No sooner do they get close to their target three TIE interceptor creep up at their six. Tim beginging to sense danger and looks back and spots the bandits. Before he could say anything he hears a scream on the radio and sees his fith wingmans burst into flames. Enraged Tim cutts his throttle and pulls a daring corkscrew manuver to get behind the enemys.

"YOU SON OF BITCH" Tim cries out as he fires a rapid volley of cannon fire vaporizing two of the three interceptors. The last interceptor knowing if he keeped pursuit he would surley die and quickly pulled up only to get chase down by Evan.

"Oh you ain't going know were asshole." Evan's cannons slice right through the thin skinned fighter destroying is instantly.

"Nice shot Evan now form up and lets do this."

"Roger sir."

Ocne they regrouped the five headhunters quickly move towards their target. The Victory finally got close enough to the Majestic to broadside her. It now or never. Ravens 3 and 4 flew in dangerously close to the Victory and fired two missiles each turning the large guns batteries into rubble. After 3 and 4 got clear of the enemy Ravens 1,2, and 6 sweeped in barley above the ships hull and fired off their missiles, doing exessive damage to the enemies weapons.

"That got'em" Evan cries out.

"Nice shooting Ravens..wait oh no." As Tim looked back only to see The Majestic being brutally broadsided by two Victories. The two cruisers unleased a massive volley of missiles and plasma fire, and with only a hand full of remaining fighters and almost half of the fleet destroyed there was little hope for The Majestic.

"Sir we gotta help them."

Tim looks back agian towards The Majestic and sees the hull beginning to tear apart from excessive fire and vacuum strain.

"I'd hate to say this but I don't think there is anything we can do at this point Evan."

"I know but still should..wait Tim we got more fighters at six o'clock headed towards us fast."

"Copy that I see them, Four of them coming in, evassive maneuvers."

The five fighters broke formation and split up hoping shake the incoming enemy. Each of the TIEs chased after one of the headhunters. Only Evan managed not to get followed.

"This is Raven six he's on me tight I can't shake him,need assistance."

"This is Welch hange in there I can't get to you, Evan you'll have to help him out, there's one on my ass as well, but I think I can shake him."

"Roger that." Evan maximizes his thrusters and makes a break for his wingman. Moving as fast he can, he can only hope he gets there in time.

"This is Raven six he on me." The TIE gets a lock on him fires rapidly."I'M HIT." it was too late all Evan is able to do is watch his teammates ship incerate. Not saying anything Evan banks left ignoring the TIE to try to assist the others.

"This is Raven four, Raven two where are you? I can't shake this--." the transmission was cut, the three remaining pilots sadley new that another one of their freinds was dead. Evan and Tim were determined not lose anyone else. Tim still being chased flew towards the enemy fleet hoping to brake the chase. Evan who was close to Raven three pulls a high G turn and and puts all power to his engines and flies towards his friend once he gets close he doesn't chance it and fires his last missile at the at the TIE destroying it instantly. Releived the two proceed towards their commander.

Tim flying dangerously sporatic weaves in and out extreamley close to on comming ships trying to shack this TIE. The chase has been going on for almost ten minutes. But the ace pilot wasn't going give up. Tim thinks to himself for a few seconds and gets an idea that almost seems impossible, but he'd try it anyway. He banks right and flies towards the bow of one of the Victories and huggs the close to the hull, flying in a zig-zag pattern across the top of the hull. The TIE fighter takes the bait and continues to follow him. Once he gets about three quarters the way across the hull Tims slowley begins to pull up exposing himself to alot of fire, the TIE fight still folows him. Now both of them greatly increase their speed towards the bridge. Knowing he'd only get one chance this cuts his throttle and pulls a very high G turn nearly causing him to black out, and breaks away from the TIE. The TIE fighter pilot not realising what Tim just did, and accidentally kamakazies his craft strait in to the bridge causing the ship to lose control and ram a nearby Venator. Both ships were destroyed in a single massive explotion.

Tim was not expecting his little plan to work out so well, as he flew back into the battle all he could do is smile. He knew this was a million to one action he just performed.

"Paypack is a bitch ain't it."He thought to himself.

Meanwhile.

On board the ISD "Blood Reign" the acting flagship of the Earth invasion force. Admrial DeGuale closley watches the battle, He was not thrilled when he saw the two warships collide. But he knows vistory is imminent.

"Admrial the fleet has pushed through the blockade, the remnants of the enemy fleet will fall in a matter of minutes, We can sent troops into their moon outpost at any time sir."

"Disregard that Captain we don't have time for it, take the three closest ships from the moon and have them bombard the lunar base until there is nothing left of it. Have the rest off the fleet move into geosynchronous orbit of the planets three cities and bombard them for one hour, then send every bomber and dropship we have and begin the inavsion, nothing and no one gets off that planet, Nothing."

The Imperial fleet started moving its formations for the next phase in the assault. The small Earth fleet was devastated. Three of the ships broke off and headed strait for the moon while the rest blockaded the planet. The three cruisers pounded the lunar base with everything they had, making short work of the bases anti-ship guns and shields. The lunar base commander looked out towards the stardestroyers knowing it was over, before he could tell everyone to take cover a blast from a heavy turbolaser shot right through base windows. It didn't take the Imperials long to complteley level the outpost. The rest of the fleet took position above the planet and began their bombardment.

Tim knew there was nothing more that they could do, he decided to try getting a head call of any remianing forces. The only response he got were from his two wingmen. who he was still seperated from.

"Are you two alright?"

"Were fine Tim, but we got company can you get us." Evan asked.

"I'll try, hold on."

Evan and his wingman split in two directions. Both of them being chased by three TIE fighters they both knew they this was probably it for them.

Tim desperatly engages full afterburners towards his two last teamates. The three fighters chasing Raven three close in on him tight, getting a lock on him.

"Raven 1 wher--" was the last words out of Raven three.

With only Evan left Tim knew he had to do everything in his power to save his good friend. Several other TIE fighters got a fix on Tim position, he knew they were headed for him. Tim could now see two TIE fighters closing in on him. With his last missile he locked on one of Evans pursuers and destroyed it cause another one brake formation. The other closed in even more on Evan's six. Tim knew he didn't try to brake free they were both dead. and brake the chase. For some reason or other the fighters that were chasing him went strait for Evan. Tim closed in the his former pursuers and blasted them with his cannons, and headed for Evans position.

"Tim were are you!?"

The TIE got even closer to Evans craft.

"I'm coming Evan, Hold on!"

The TIE fighters shots were getting closer and closer to Evan. Tim closing in the TIE, he almost has him in his crosshairs. The TIE gets a lock on Evan before Tim can fire and kills him.

"EVAN NOOO,"Tim shouts as he watches his close freinds fighter go up in flames.

Tim outraged gets back on the tail of Evans killer.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Tim fires a volley of cannon fire at the TIE killing him.

After he killed the fighter Tim knew it was over. He was all that was left. He knew he had to leave before they found him. He took one last look towards his home before hitting his afterburners only to see it being bombarded the Imperial fleet. He lost everything and probably everyone he knew.

He flew max speed for about thrity minutes. Once he knew he was clear of the enemies long range sensors he looked down at to his Heads Up Display and got his coordinates set for hyperspace.  
"I will destroy the Empire if the last thing I do. This is my promise for everyone who has died by the cold blood stained hands of the Empire, I will avenge you."

The Z-95 then speed off into hyperspace. Destination Coruscant.

Authors notes: Well the first big battle, how did ya like that? I would have had it up friday but internet here on base was shut down, those bastards, anyhow I hope you liked this chapter. The story is only going to get much deeper. It might still be a bit for things start to narrow down, but it is taking shape. I know you've been asking about Fox, please be patceint I promise you Fox is one of the main charachters. He will be in fully soon enough. Please give your input of the battle, for referance. Thank for reading and reviewing. 


	7. Chapter 7 A new life, A new team

Darkness Returns

Ch7 A new life, A new team.

Corneria Orbital Shiyards 19.6 ABY 3 days after Earth Invasion.

With in the interior of the Great Fox II. Fox is greatly feed up with the lack of progress his new cruiser has made.He decides he needs to get some help, and he knows were to turn. But some may not like his new change of pase.

"Ok Fox, I will slighty agree with you that we may need some assistance, Bill is a an alright choice, we may not see eye to eye all the time, but I can some what deal with him, But come on hireing her, No,NO,NO you can't, your killing me Fox."

"Falco I don't give a damn about your past together I'm hiring Katt wether you like it or not, Got it." Fox scoulded Falco.

"But she is such a pain in the ass, she drives me nuts." Falco continues to complain.

"Thats your own fault Falco, The rest of us have always got along just fine, ever since the academy."Fox commented.

Falco just crosses his hands and looks the other direction."Who cares?"

"Besides Katt is just as good of a of mechanic as she is a pilot, in some ways she might be a better replacment for Slippy, unlike Slippy she's a solider, and so is Bill. With the two of them our team may be at its best yet. I already talked Bill and he'll be here in a few days, He just has to turn in his paperwork. And you will treat both of them with respect, No bull shit Falco, that an order."

Fox very seldom pulled rank over his commrads, but every once in a while he'd have to in order to keep Falco in line.

"Ya Ya Ya Fox I'll be nice, do want me to throw them a welcome party or mabey just send them some flowers." Falco then leaves after he makes his little comment.

Fox just shakes his head and continues towards the com room. "Some things just never change, Oh well."

Fox walks into the comm room and brings up Katt's comm signal.

"Katt do you copy this Fo--"

"FOX OH MY GOD HOW ARE YOU DOING? DID YOU MARRY KRYSTAL YET? IF YOU DID WHY WASN'T I INVITED? DID YOU FIND A NEW JOB? DID YO-"

"KATT!" Fox Yells and rolls his eyes.

Katt has always been a very hyper person.

"Oh um sorry Fox, But seriously whats up?"Katt finally settles down.

"Katt I'm calling to ask if you want to join the team, We could use the extra help."

Katt thinks to herself for moment."Ya sure, I'm just here on Fortuna doing nothing, I could can be their in a few hours, and tell Krystal I said hi see ya."

"Hmm I have this strange feeling that things are going to get much louder with Katt around here." Fox jokes to himself.

Coruscant that same day.

For the past two days Tim has been trying to rest since his enduring and tramatic experience. Even the expensive luxurious hotel room didn't help him set aside the event that will probably haunt him for the rest of his life. He felt like hell. When he looked at the clock it said 11:37am. He knew it was time to leave, and grabs what few things he actually had, just his knife, his blaster pistol, his flight helmet and suit, and exits the room down to the lobby. Only being here for two days he really doesn't know were anything is, so he goes up to the desk and asks for directions.

"Excuse me mizz" He asks her.

"Yes sir, did you enjoy your stay?"the woman asks him.

"Uh yes this a nice place, but I need directions. I need to get the Republic Military High Command its important you could say. I have a spacecraft so I don't need roads I just need to know which direction to go."

"Well sir all I know is that there is a mojor Republic base southeast of here about twenty kilometers from here."

"Thank you, here is the money for the room."

After he leaves the hotel he walks down the block to the docking bay where he landed his fighter. After doing a quick preflight check his lifts off into the direction the clerk told him. It wasn't a long flight. He could tell when he got there the base was huge, possibly ten miles in size. Once he got in radio range he was hailed.

"We have on our screen please identify, You are are in New Republic Defence Force airspace."the control tower called out to him.

"My name is Commander Tim Welch, I mean no harm. I need to speak with the senior officer of this post its urgent."

"Please stand by commander."

Tim waits for about four minutes before he hears anything.

"You are cleared to land in bay 37 welcome to New Republic HQ."

"Thank you" after he got his clearance he proceeds to the his designated Landing Zone. Once he lands a fire team of republic troops walk up to greet him.

"Good moring commander I'm Sergeant Hollis, I'm here to escort you to the generals office. Please relinguish any weapons you may have on you until your designated otherwise."

"No problem."Tim said.

In compliance Tim hands them his knife and pistol.

"You know I'm going to want those back."He says jokingly. The sergeant just laughs.

"Now Please follow me."

The soilders walk through many massive halls and go up several stories before getting to the generals office. Tim was amazed how massive this place really was.

"This the generals office commander, if you need anything else my office is just down the hall."

"Thank you sergeant"

Tim walks up the door and knocks and waits a few seconds until he was told he could enter. He walks in and sees the general doing whats looks like alot paper work.

"You must be Commander Welch, Hello I'm Gerneral Carlist Rieekan commander of this post, please sit down, What can I do you."

Tim shakes the generals hand and sits down.

"General I'm here becuase I have reason to beleive that the Empire may be planning some sort of major attack."

This caught Rieekan's attention"Go on commander."

"You see sir I'm from where you call the unknown regions. The Empire has been secretly moving around in and out of there evading Repulic's attention with gathering resources. Over the coarse of a year I've been in two engagments with them both haveing devasting results, infact three days ago The Empire desrtoyed my entire plantes defence force and bombarded every city of my planet, and taking what ever resources they might need. I was lucky that I managed to escape."

The General at first didn't know what say, he knew though how he felt. He to lost everything to the Empire when they destroyed Alderaan.

"This is disturbing new Commander, I'll see what I can do help"

"So now I'm here and I have nothing to go back to. I want to get back at them. Do you have any flight officer positions, I'm qualified on several classes of fighters, such as Z-95,ARC-170,V-19 Torrents,Delta 7,and ETA II,sir. I've also shot down around twenty TIE fighters and managed to get two stardestroyers to crash into each other."

The General was very impressed with the young pilots flight status, he couldn't afford to let such as highly skilled veteran pilot go.

"I think I may have a job suitable for your qualifications. I have a new fighter wing of three T-65C X-wings squadrons here, now most of the pilots are fresh out of flight school but they were all top of their class, but they don't have any experience or a wing commander, you want the job?"

Tim was shocked to be offered such a position so early, he didn't know what to say.

"Wow uh, I've never commanded a full wing before, plus I don't have the rank for the job."

"Your right a commander isn't the ideal rank for this position, thats why I'm giving the rank of Captian."and hands him a silver bird for his uniform soon to come.

"Are you serious, um I don't know what to say, Thank you sir, I won't let you down sir."

"I know you won't Captain, Welcome aboard. Now lets get you settled in and introduced to your new unit and my commandstaff, their gonna want to here about your incident, because we signed a peace treaty with the Empire about a year ago, From what you told me it almost seems like they used the treaty as a cover up for their newest plan."

As the day went on Tim got to know his new unit. He got along really well with his new group, all of them were real nice people. He was also was very fond of his new fighter. He only had time to take it out once before the big staff meeting, but it was the best fighter he'd ever flown, it handled like a dream. He was happy that he had founda new life. Later that day Tim explained the inasion of his home to the NDF military concil. They found it rather disturbing and athorized an ivestigation.

Back at the Corneria Orbital Docks.

Its been about five hours since Fox contacted Katt. Fox was alittle annoyed but not surprised either. Like Falco she was usually late for most things. While Fox was waiting in the hanger ROB's came over the PA.

"Fox a craft that matches the markings of Katt Monroe is requesting permission to land."

"It's about time, let her in ROB."

"Affermative Fox."

After the transmission the large bay doors of Great Fox open up and Katt's small pink fighter slowly pulls in and lands. Once she climbs out the cockpit she runs up to Fox and gives him hug, practically cutting off his air supply.

"Long time no see Fox I see you got a new ship, sort of."

"Yeah it needs some work, thats part of the reason I had you come."

Katt looks around the hanger, noticeing all the ships deficiantcies.

"Some work, this ship looks like came from a scrap yard. It will take me months to fix it."

"I'm not just looking for a mechanic, I also want you to fly with us." Fox added.

"Hey I stay as long as you need me, I really have no where to go, I'd be happy to be a full time member of your team."

"Thats great Katt thanks alot. The one nice thing about this ship is that there is plenty of room, so you won't have croud youself."

"Sweet, I'll get my things and where's Krystal by chance we have alot of catching up to do?"

Fox thinks to himself for a moment."I think she on the bridge fileing reports, if not she might be my room sleeping. We all have been putting in alot of extra hours, well except Falco that is, but what a shock there."

"Ya no kidding, well I'm off to find Krystal see ya later." Katt then walks out of hanger find her close friend. When she finally manages to find her the two of them spends hours talking like typical girls.

The Maw instaltion 2 days later.

Admrial DeGuale had just returned from his campaign on Earth with the bulk of his exiditionary fleet, leaving a small regiment back on Earth. DeGuale was very pleased with how smoothly his plans were working out. But he couldn't help but wonder about the tragic accident back on Earth with the Star Destroyers that miraculously crashed into another, and know one knew exactly why it happened either. But that was the least of his conserns. Time was ticking and every second mattered. He walks in to the breifing room where everyone waited for him.

"Ok everyone I'm glad to we are track, My conquest of Earth was success, we only lost four cruisers in the assault. Jadex has informed me that the factories on Hypori are up and running, with production soon to follow. He'll be returning soon. And our comm outpost on Felucia is montoring Repulic fleet movement as we speak. I think its time we turn our attention to the Hutt and Consortium worlds. With them out of the way and the Hapan always remaining neutral, nothing will get in the of our assault on the Republic and Lylat."

Authors notes: Yes this did take me alittle longer to write but thats ok. I know it's another slow chapter, but as you can see its really important. Things are only going to get better later on. I promise, just bare with me. And thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	8. Chapter 8 Raising the Banner

Darkness Returns

Ch8 Raising The Banner

Corneria Orbital Dock 19.7 ABY 1 week later

On Board the massive staryard Bill looks through the window catch a look at Fox's new ship. He can already tell it was in bad shape. He now knows why Fox wanted the extra help. But he didn't mind in a way he was glad to have a life of his own with out the military always telling him how to live and were to go. It even feels strange him to be walking around a military installation in civilian cloths rather than a uniform. Bill walks up to the airlock of the Great Fox and waits for clearance. As soon as he got his clearance he walks inside to be greeted by his old friend.

"Bill long time no see bro, How you doing?"Fox was really glad to see him, they haven't seen each other in almost eight months.

"I'm doing alright, how about you all." Bill sets his duffale bag down and sits down.

"Well Bill I can say I've been worse, not saying things are great but there getting better. With you and Katt around things might start to pick up now."

"I can honestly say Fox that I'm glad you asked me to join, Its nice to be away from all the military protocol, not that I didn't usually enjoy my time in, but one can only do for so long. I do fell alittle bad leaving the Huskies and Bulldogs but everyones gotta move on sometime or another."

"I really can't thank you enough Bill, Falco doesn't do a damn thing aorund here and he is still thinking about leaving agian, Slippy left about six months ago for what ever reasons, he never really said why. So it was just me and Krystal doing all the work and were both really tired and need help. So feel free to stay as long as you like."

"I should be thanking you Fox, I needed a change of pase a more relaxed environment. I'd galdly be apart of your team. So where should I put my stuff?"

"Well like I told Katt unlike our old ship this ship was designed to have a crew of damn near a thousand people so you can pretty much stay anywhere you want and have plenty of privacy."

"Cool."Bill answered.

Bill noticed that it was very quiet inside the vessel, he was always use to having hundreds of people always around him.

"So Fox where is everyone?"

"Falco probably sleeping, Krystal is in Corneria City trying to get us a grant from the military, and Katt is about five feet below us some where working on electrical componets. I'm rather surprised she hasn't yelled, cursed, or even kicked anything for almost an hour now."

"GOD DAMN PEICE OF SHIT." Katt yells out from beneath the floor panelles.

"Ok I spoke to soon, so lets go get you a room. Wait hold on for just a sec, HEY KATT WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK WERE JUST GETTING A ROOM FOR BILL."

"OK, NO PROBLEM FOX."She replied then getting right back to fixing everything.  
Fox and Bill then leave the hanger to give Bill they layout of the ship. Bill was already fairly familiar with this class of carrier, the navy uses then all the time. The two continue down the hall talking and catching up.

"Fox I gotta ask, how well have Katt and Falco been getting along since shes been here?"

"You know surprisely they really haven't fought much they mostly just ignore each other, I told Falco before you came here that I wasn't going to tolerate his arrogance anymore, and that he would just have to deal with her. Personally I think the only reason he keeping his mouth shut is that he most likley going to leave agian. If he does I'm not going to worry. I got you and Katt now so its not like we can't function with out him."

"For all we know we might be better with out him." Bill says jokingly

"Oh come on Bill, yeah Falco does piss me off often but he's not that bad, you just have to learn to let his selfishness go the other way. So dou you like this room?"

"Yeah it will do just fine, I'm going to start unpacking I'll be back help you two out in a few."

"Ok Bill I better get in there before Katt shoots something. I'll see you in a bit."

Fox then heads back help Katt out.

The Maw instalation the next day

Inside the breifing room DeGuale and his command staff are carefully planning their next move. DeGuale knows after years of planning it was time to make their first big move. DeGuale walks up to the starchart and brings their targets up on screen.

"Ok everyone after closely looking at our current numbers its time we make our first next move. Our target is the Hutt and Consortiums terriories. We have three key worlds we will need to take inorder to dominate this sector, Nal Hutta, Nar Shadda, and Ryloth. If we take them their entire cartel will fall, then we can take their funds and use it for funding our military. Jadex."

"Yes admrial."as always Jadex keeps his resposes short and to the point.

"I want you lead our invasion. It would be wise if you took three full battle groups of no less than forty ships each, and attack each planet simultaniously, time is still essential. Once you have cleared this sector of their pirate scum, set up a garrison on Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa, don't worry about an occupation on Ryloth the only reason we need to hit it is because Tyber Zann's forces are hiding there, If you can try to salvage any old republic era equipment they might be using do so, we could still greatly use any extra hardware we can get, otherwise as far as their leaders and troops go wipe them out all of them. Show no mercy, make them suffer. Any questions Jadex?"

"When do I leave sir?" he asks.

"When ever your ready General."

"I can be ready to move in six hours Admrial."

"Good move out general."

"With pleasure sir."He leaves after he confirms his orders.

With in less than seven hours Jadex made his time quota for preperation with the highest amount of efficentcy. Now a massive aramda of almost one hundred fifty fully loaded warships fly in a close formation awaiting orders to deploy.

Inside the Venator class Star Destroyer Devastator II Gen Jadex's personnel flagship.

As Jadex enters the bridge he is approached by his XO, and ARC trooper commander named Dellis.

"General the fleet is in on standbye and we are ready to move out on your command sir."

"Good commander, signal fleets two and three to proceed to Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa we will head to Ryloth and crush the Consortium. We move out now."

"Yes sir." the ARC trooper then walks up to the deck lieutenant and and gives the orders. It only takes about ten minutes for the fleets to change their formations.

The three battle hardened fleets then slip into to hyperspace to make their mark.

Authors notes: Yes I know this one was little shorter but things are only moving forward. Coming soon all hell with break loose. Thing are only going to get better. For those of you that have read and reviewed this so far thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9 A Symbol of Destruction

Darkness Returns

Ch9 A Symbol of Destruction

Ryloth 19.7 ABY

Inside the luxurious palace of Tyber Zann the twisted crime lord sits quitly inside his quarters signing several contracts and carefully accounts for all of his funds. Tyber always aware of his suroundings heres someone walking quickely towards him. He then reaches for his blaster and then realizes its his right hand man Urai Fen. He justs looks up at him.

"What is it Urai?"

"Tyber we have a problem, we've been exposed and now a fleet of almost fifty Imperial ships have come out of hyperspace east of our space station, what should do?"

"Damn this does present an issue, what's our Urai?"

"Right now we have a fleet of 6 Crusaders gunships, 6 Interceptor VI frigates, 3 Vengeance class frigates, 1 Munnificent class frigate, 1 Aggressor class destroyer, and 2 Kedlabe battleships. Their engaging the enemy now. But they wont last. What are your orders Tyber?"

"Have that fleet continue to keep the Imperial ships busy. Signal all of our key ships, troops, and personnel and have them regroup with my flagship. Have the rest our troops stay here as a decoy to cover our escape, we need to evacuate now. It will only be around twenty minutes before Imperial ground troops start landing on our front door."

"Should we rig the palace to explode?"

In most cases Tyber wouldn't think twice to sabotage his own fortress to slow down his opponent but he knew that it would take to long.

"Normally I would Urai, but we don't have time to, we have to move now."

"Right away Tyber."

The two crime lords rush off to make their escape. They run to the the palace com room and signal their elite and VIP personnel and spring to the hanger and board a dropship.

On Board the Devastator II Jadex watches the battle closely. His fleet was ripping the rag-tag pirate fleet to shreds. The Devastator II closes in on a Consortium Vengeance class frigate and bomdards it with proton torpedos. The torpedos blow off its left mass driver turret and begins decend down towards the planet, where burns up in atmosphere and explodes.

"Commander Dellis those two Kedlabe battleships may cause some trouble concentrate fire on those two ships then press onward so we begin landind troops."

"Yes sir, Lieutanant you heard him fire for effect on the Kedlabe battleships." the Lieutanant then orders the surounding vessels to begin fire.

A groupe of five Venators and four Victories engulf the two battles ships with plasma and warheads. Four of the Venators move in even closer to broadside them, while the rest of the task force fires on the bow of the two ships. The two Kedlabes are being tworn apart. Nearly all of their weapons emplacements and vital areas have been destroyed. One of the Kedlabes remainging mass drivers managed to get a lucky shot at one of the Venators and blew one if its heavy turbolaser turrets up, before getting shot by the Venators other cannons. After about five minutes of shelling the two battlships were limping badley. To finish them a group of Tie Bombers fly in and start unloading their payload on them. One of the bombers missiles hit a weakened section of the hull near its reactor and puncturing it. The reactor overloads and explodes, taking half the ship with it. The other battleships bridge was blown away by torpedo fire and was rendered useless.

"General we have destroyed the Kedlabes, we can now postion the fleet to deploy ground troops."

"Good, begin landing your troops. Have the entire ARC battalion storm the palace right away, see to it personley, the rest of our ground troops will land outside the perimiter of the palace and attack the Consortium so called army. I'll remain here and finish off their fleet and destroy there space station. We'll make sure none of them try to escape. Kill everyone you see Commander and report to me when have done so."

"With pleasure General." The ARC commander then rallies up his troops boards their guships.

Thousands of troops land on sandy dunes of Ryloth. AT-ATs and AT-TEs punch through limited Constorium forces. One by one they get massacered by the seemingly endless Imperial army. The massive walkers fire relentlessly on retreating Consortium troops, killing hundreds and destroying every enemy vechicle in sight. The battle virtualy over before it started. The ARC troopers fly at a very low altitude towards the palace, while proving supressive fire on the way. As the LAATs reach the palace they launch all of their missiles at the palace causing ecssessive amounts damage. The commandos quickly jump out of the gunships and rush inside. With only handfuls of mercenary troops still inside the palace, they stood no chance agianst the elite ARC commados. When they reached Tyber's quarters they rush only find no one inside.

"General this Dellis we have cleared the palace and found no trace of Tyber Zann or Urai Fen."

"Those cowards probably left as soon as we got here. Very well commander secure any thing of value and burn the palace to the ground as a symbol to the people who the true rulers of this galaxy really are."

"It shall be done General." For the next hour collecting every peice of treasure, artifacts, and money they could find. Once they secured the valuables they place a black flag with a crimson red Imperial insignia on top of the palace. Then set the palace ablaze.

On board the Aggressor class Destroyer The Merciless Tyber Zann's flagship on the other side of Ryloth.

Inside the bridge of The Merciless Tyber has been trying to regroup his key staff.

"Tyber most of top personnel managed to elude the Imperials and have reprouped with us we can leave at any time."

"Good work Urai. I can always count you."

"Where are we going to hide, the Empire must know by now where most of our contacts are if they managed to find here?"

"We will being headed for Rattatak Urai. I figured we would get discovered eventually, so I paid some of the local pirate groups to rebuild an old CIS base in the deepest moutains on Rattatak. We should be safe there for now. Now set the coordinates and lets get the hell out of here."

With in moments The Merciless and the remains of the Consortium fleet jump to hyperspace enroute for Rattatak.

Inside the Devastator II after the battle.

Just returning from the surface Commander Dellis enters the bridge to give Jadex his post action report.

"General all forces have our accounted for, we have all the valuables loaded inside the ship, as you ordered we were able to capture two Constorium Venators and several gound vehicals, Combat casulties are minimal, were now awaiting your orders sir."

"Excellent Commander, right now standbye I need to contact our the fleets on Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa."

"Yes sir."

Jadex then leaves the bridge and walks to the comm room. When he walks in the two shocktroopers on guard salute him as he walks past. He immediatly hails the Nal Hutta assualt flagship the ISD Scimitar. It takes a few moments for the long range comm system to link.

"Captian this General Jadex what is your statis."

"General you be glad here we have full control of this system. The Hutts surrendered very early into the fight, and they turned over fleet and hardware to us. They also offered a bribe of great magnatude to let them live. What do you want us to do sir."

"Take the money then kill anyone who is not important and imprison the rest of them. You have done well Captain Admrial DeGuale will be pleased to here of our actions. Carry on Captain."

"Yes General."The Captain then bows cuts the transmission.

The palace burned for hours and the palace grounds were littered with dead bodies and wreckage. The once feared criminal empire is now in ruins. The people on Ryloth were terrified, they didn't know what to think. They thought the reign of the Empire was a thing of the past. They were wrong.

In the skys of Coruscant 2 days later.

For over a week Tim and his new fighter wing have been training rigorously. From practicing dogfighting tactics to advanced target practice. Often flying for six to eight hours at one time. Tim knew he had train up his pilots, their lives were in his hands, and he couldn't take another defeat. He knew some how he wasn't sure how but he knew the Empire was going to strike agian. When and how he didn't know, but this time he was going to be ready for them. He could tell his crew was getting tired including himself.

"This is Raptor 1 all pilots form it up. Thats enough for one day. Give me a heads up flight leaders"  
Each flight then forms up and gives Tim a head count. Once everyone was accounted for Tim decides to address the wing.

"Ok everyone listen. We have been working our asses off for the past week or so. You've excelled in every task we've been put up to. Your the best pilots I've flown with. So for all of your hard work everyone will have two three of leave. So rest up and have good time you've earned it." Everone in the flight cheered. Their new commander was good man, he expected alot from them but he made sure his people were taken care of. He wanted them to have a high level of morale, they were going to need it.  
Once they returned to their post they all sat down and had an informal after action review "AAR". The pilots all gave their pros and cons, suggestions and comments about their training and what they need to improve. They were nearly ready for the bloody conflict short to come.

Authors notes: Well how was that? This had some booms in it. Tyber got his shit ruined. Things are only pressing forward. I hope your liking this so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	10. Chapter 10 Seeds of War

Darkness Returns

Ch10 Seeds of War

Coruscant 19.7 ABY 2 days later

Outside of on the deck of his quarters Tim enjoys the leave time that he gave his wing. He needed it, he's been through alot. It's been almost three weeks since the tragedy of his home world. He's reminded of it everyday. Its an echo in his mind that refuses to leave. As his mind wonders the sound sound his of comm link snaps him back to reality.

"I wonder what this all about?" Tim then pulls out comlink fromhis pistol belt.

"This Tim go ahead."

"Captian this Riekaan I need you come to the breifing room as soon as possible, its important. Riekaan out."

"Damn it, always on my days off." Tim quickly finishes his cigarette and heads inside to see whats going on.

As Tim gets inside, he sees several officers and NCOs all gathered in the breifing room. He knew this had to be inportant. As General Riekaan approaches everyone comes to attention until he tells them to sit down.

"Ok everyone listen up, It looks like our tip from Captain Welch about the Empire was correct after all. The Empire has taken an assualt force and has invaded Nal Hutta, Ryloth and Nar Shaddaa just a few days ago. Right we don't have alot of information, but fortunately we got our hands on a few tapes from a couple of the refugees from Ryloth and Nar Shaddaa. I advise that you watch them closely."

The general then brings the recordings up on screen. The recordings weren't very long or high quality but were extremely brutal and grotesk, showing thousands of troops and civilians being slaughtered by Imperial troops.

"It looks like we have yet another rouge warlord thats come out of hiding. However this one differnt, He's not dumb, He's unorthadox and cunning, a very deadly combination. Judging from the info we have, he's been planning this out for some time now. As of now we are on full alert. All reserve forces are to called to active duty and will be stationed with in the core. We really can't do anything about this until we have more information. We don't want to jump the gun. So step up your training exercises and be on standby until further notice. Your dissmissed." After the general concluded his breifing Tim started to walk out, only to be stopped by the general himself.

"You need me sir?" he asks.

"Yes, Captain if this warlord does make a move on us, which I'm pretty damn sure he will, I want you to play an intregal part of the operation."

"What do you mean sir?" Tim was a bit confused by the generals request.

"What I mean Captain is that I want you to serve as one my command staff and a first line leader during this campiagn. You fought this warlord first hand we could use your knowledge, and besides your an excellent pilot and I've seen how skillful of a tactician you are, your very tallented and I'm glad to have with us. You would be fine addition to my staff. The more lives we can save the better."

Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hasn't even been there a month and now they want him to be on the generals command staff. He was over whelmed.

"I would be honored sir, Thank you. I'll do my best sir, You won't be disappointed sir." He then shakes the generals hand.

"Glad to hear it Captain, your dismissed."

"Yes sir." Tim then salutes the general and leaves the room.

He went right back outside to have a smoke like always. He still couldn't believe how many great oppertunities he has given since he arrived. Back home there was almost nothing. Jobs let alone advancement was hard to come by. He was lucky even to get a commanders slot at such a young age. He was the only twenty four year old in his battalion to have the rank of commander. Usually it went to veterans that were at least thirty. Now he's a captain who is on a generals command staff. He was in a better position than most officers with twenty plus years of service. But was he ready for the resonsiblity. Tim didn't know for sure but at least with his new position he do his part to help put an end to Empire for good. For the sake of his people and everyone in the galaxy he was determined not fail.

Corneria Orbital Docks that same day

For the past two days Krystal has been down in at the Cornerian Mititary Head Quarters trying to secure a grant from the goverment. She is not as successful as she had hoped. Krystal walks in to the bridge were Fox is working to bring him the news.

"So Krys how'd it go? Did they approve our request?"

"I'm sorry Fox, they only gave us twenty five precent of what asked. I tried as hard as I could. We should have enough to get new engines and sheild generators though. Thats a start."

"Its ok. It's not your fault that the government doesn't give a damn about us. It's kinda funny we saved them several occasions and yet they still fed us to the wolves."

"Peppy is doing all he can to get support for us. Apparently because of the Aparoid invasion the Federation has passed a military expasion bill. They want to have a twenty percent increase of troops and starships by the end of the quarter."

"Well its about time. We can't always be fighting the Federations battles for them. However on the down side, this might lead to less work for us."

"Don't worry about that Fox, I already spoke to command about that, they have assured us that if something comes up they won't hesitate to call us."

Fox was not to convined with Federation assurance.

"Yeah but yet they still don't want to front the cash over for us repair our ship. So if something happens to come up they must be expecting us to use coarse language on them, thats all we have, and I have alot of it to."

"Settle down Fox your going to give yourself an ulcer."

"I think its too late for that."

Krystal then walks up to him and puts her arms around him, and brings her face close to his and smiles.

"So did you miss me." she asks him

"Of course I did. You know Krys when we finally get things going around here and start making some money we can finally set up our wedding."

"I like the sound of that. So that means I should work alittle harder then."just as she moves in to kiss him a voice on his comm link interups them.

"Fox I need you to come down to the hanger, the Cloud Runners fuel system is leaking agian, and I'm up in the rafters trying to fix the hydralic lifts."

"Ok Katt I'll be there in a minute." he then cuts the trannsmission and looks at Krystal."I'm sorry Katt needs me.

"Its ok Fox we can pick up were we left off later."

Fox just smiles and walks out the bridge. Once he gets down to the hanger he sees Katt hanging upside down wielding the faulty lift assembley.

"Hey Katt what do need me to do?"

Katt lets go of the rafter and slides down the ladder and walks up Fox.

"Well first of all-" Fox cuts in before she could finish" You might want to fip up your mask."

"That probably would be wise."She then flips up her wielding sheild."Ok the cloud Runner is leaking fuel agian, we probably need to replace the fuel lines on it, then Bill told me the network connection in the hanger is also down, and I can't test the lifts if the computers in here are down. So if you could take of those two things, that would save me alot of heartache."

"Yeah I can do that it souldn't take too long."

"Thank you Fox."

"No Katt thank you. You have been busting your ass night and day. Tell ya what when you finish the lifts why don't you take a day or two off and relax alittle."

"That would be great Fox thanks. I could use it."

The Maw instalation the next day.

The Ryloth battle groupe has just returned from from their invasion, along with several systems worth of wealth.  
Admrial DeGuale was very pleased to here of their conquest of the underworld. His twisted plan was working out perfectly. It was almost time to make the big move. DeGuale proudly approches his command staff.

"Comgragulations everyone, you have all done very well so far. Our plans are moving smoothly. We now have the whole Southeast portion of the galaxy with out any straglling vermin. With even better news, Kuat and the Sienar division on Corulage has voted in our favor, and the Republic doesn't even know of their treachery yet. They plan to make the defection offical as soon as we strike. It's time we make draw up our battle plan. Soon the entire galaxy will know the true meaning of war."

Authors notes: Not a real lot to this one. but the invasion is coming. What do you think so far. Just wait until some big twists come in. You won't be disappointed. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11 Countdown

Darkness Returns

Ch11 Countdown

Cornerian City Military High Command 19.7 ABY The next day

Gathered inside the waroom of the Cornerian Military HQ, Gen Peppy Hare's and his senior staff have been informed that one of the navies Assault Frigates had spotted an unknown vessel on the outskirts of Kew.

"So Captain, what exactly did your crew see?" General Peppy asks

"Well General, I'm not realy sure. It was and unidentified starship. It wasn't big. It was sleek at about 350 meters. We don't know if it was military or not. It's design and markings do not match any ship with in this parsec. We checked with several local militas and defense forces, they have never seen a ship of this class before. As soon as we got a fix on on it it went into hyperspace. It was fast, really fast. Its hyperdrive was faster than any ship I've ever seen. It's possible they were conducting reconnisance but for all we know they just may have been lost sir,its impossible to say. Thats really all the information we have."

Peppy was starting to get concerned. It hasn't even been a year since the Aparoids were destroyed. Things were finally starting to pick up again. The last thing Lylat needed was another war.

"How long ago did you see this Captain?

"It was just the other day, We began instagating as soon as we got word sir."

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention so quickly Captain."

Colonel James Madison of the Cornerian Army Special Forces stands up to address the staff.

"General with this said should we inform the public about this, There is alot of traffic that runs in and out of Kew."

"No Colonel the last thing we need is a scare. The people are just finally starting to move on with their lives. We don't even know if this is a threat or not. But just in case increase the amount of system patrols around Kew and Papetoon, but keep it quiet. Give HQ a daily report. If anything out of the ordinary is seen let HQ know immediatly."

"General what about StarFox, I think we should aleast let them know sir."

"Fox and his crew are not in serviable condition right becuase the Federation won't give Fox the needed funds to maintain their ship and equipment, plus what would we have them do, this is not the sort of job they would be sent on. Lets just find out what were dealing with here first before we start making rash decisions. As of now gentlemen were on our own. Your dismissed."

As the other officers left Peppy just stared up at the projector. Altough he didn't admitt it he was rather concerned. Peppy new war, its realy the only life he has known. Why would some random vessel just sit in Kew's outskirts like that, then run on sight of a military patrol. The only anwser that could come to him is invasion.

The Maw instalation the next day.

Inside the station waroom. For days DeGuale and his staff have been carefully drawing up their plans for their assualt on the Republic.

"Alright lets go over the operation one more time, if we screw this up its over. The only way were going to beat the Republic is if we break their legs, make them unable to make war. Their fleet and starfighters are their greatest asset. Our primary targets will be the shipyards and orbital docks on Corellia,Rendili,Mon Calamari, and of coarse Coruscant. The majority of the Republic fleet is stationed around these worlds. So we will need to draw attention away from these planets. So I suggest we make our move on a less than vital target, Saleucami.

Everyone looks at the admrial with confusion.

"Salucami is located between Mon Calamari and Korriban. With our forces on Korriban we can move quickly agianst them. Not only would this make for a good distraction but a good stratigic jump point aswell. Commander Usher give me the report on Saleucami's defenses."

"Sir the Republic has one outpost on a large island on Saleucami's surface, with no fleet or space staion. But we do have a slite problem sir."Usher starts to slow his speech.

"Yes Commander?" DeGuale was starting to get impatient with Usher.

"Sir the outpost is deep with in the moutains. The shield over base is powerful enough to repel almost any bombardment. There is too many anti aricraft guns to land troops directly in to the base. The only accessable point is the beach head, and they have alot of artillery and crewserved weapons emplacements. AT-ATs, AT-TEs, and Juggernaughts will be almost useless. They will be able to shell our troops long before are troops get to the mountains. It's suicide sir."

The Admrial pauses fora moment and looks at the planet's display.

"This does bring a bit of a complication, but nevertheless we need to draw the enemy fleet away from their key worlds. Whether we capture Saleucami or not is irrelavant. Commander Usher prepare your troops and deploy them to Saleucami, if you manage penetrate their defenses, great garrison the planet. If you can't continue to siege the planet until they are strapped of supplies or if the Republic sends a battle group to reinforce them. Leave by morning Commander."

"Yes sir."

"Now once we have some of their fleet busy we can move on their shipyards. We will need to hit all four targets at once. Otherwise they will be able to reinforce one another. When your fleets attack the shipyards hit only vital targets such as battleships, carriers, Fuel bunkers, any vessels under maintenance, the shipyards themselves. Don't waste time on small partol ships or frigates. Aim large. The objective is to inflict as much damage as possible with in a one hour time frame. That goes for all forces, one hour only. We don't want to risk losing this early. We don't know what their back up plan may be. After that we will continue to siege these worlds and invade other smaller worlds. If things go accordingly we can invade Lylat with in two weeks. We will constrict them until they can't breath. Everyone prepare your forces we launch by dawn."

As everyone leaves to prepare their forces DeGuale stops Jadex berfore he leaves.

"Yes Admrial?"

"Jadex I have special misson for you. I want to you go to Adumar and secure an alliance with their government. We will need their large supply of heavy munitions. Go through what ever demands they might make. We want them on our side. When you have secured the alliance standby for additional orders."

"With pleasure admrial."

As the DeGuale was walking to the docking bay. A young officer quickley approaches him.

"Admrial, Admrial." he says while trying to catch his breath.

"Take a deep breath ensign. Now what do need?"

"My apologies sir. I just got word from the Carrack cruiser Firelance. She was on patrol in the Lylat territories, and was spotted by Cornerian navial patrol. It managed to get away before coming into contact."

"Thats fine. Inform the other scout ships to be more discreet, and that close observation is no longer a priority. We should have enough information on the Cornerian military to launch a succsessful invasion. Carry on ensign."

Outside the station almost the entire fleet moves into formation. Including the Executor class stardreadnought The Tyrants Hand, Admrial DeGuale's personnel flagship.

Meanwhile..

Coruscant Republic HQ.

Tim was tired after another long day training. Their wing has been flying training sorties up to almost ten hours strait now. But they didn't complain. When he sits down in his quarters he looks at the clock by his bed. It was almost 20:00. He didn't realise it was that late.

"It seems like as soon as I'm finished for the day and its time to go to sleep and wake up just to go back to work." he thought to himself.

He then walks out to balcony for a smoke and some fresh air. When he looks outside he sees all the lights from the city. It was quite the sight especially at night. After his finishes his cigar he walks back inside and turns in for the night.

Authors notes:AWW YA here it comes. What do ya think so far. Give me your input. Things are about to get rough. So stay tunned. Thanks for readin and reviewing. 


	12. Chapter 12 Igniting the Flame

Darkness Returns

Ch12 Igniting the Flame

Outside the Maw Instalation 19.7 ABY Early the next morning.

The massive Imperial armada has been preparing all night for their glorious day. A day that will live in infamy.  
Onboard the Tyrants Hand Admiral DeGuale pateintly waits for the fleets conformation. Rear Admrial Typho approaches DeGuale.

"Admrial, the fleets are ready for combat. We can leave at any time sir."

"Good, Have Commander Usher's forces proceed to Saleucami. After Usher has confirmed that he begun his assualt, we will move out in six hours."

"As you wish sir." Admiral Typho then leaves the bridge and heads to the comm room. He walkes up to the consule and brings up Ushers frequency.

"Commander Usher do you copy? This is Rear Admiral Typho."

"I read you sir, what do need?"

"Commander, Admiral DeGuale has ordered you to begin your assault. Contact the Tyrants Hand when you have deployed your troops. Give them Hell Commander."

"With pleasure sir." Usher Bows and cuts his signal.

Outside the instalation Commander Usher rallies his six Acclamator Assualt ships for the attack. After they get into formation they jump to hyperspace. En route to Saleucami.

Admiral Deguale watches the six vessels leave the flotilla from his command ship.

"It begins now." He says to himself.

Coruscant Republic Military HQ 20 minutes later.

It still early in the morning, Tim hasn't been up for very long, and he's already down in the hanger doing his preflight checks on his fighter. He was just glad that they were only scheduled for one three hour sortie for the day. His commanders decided to give them a light day to give some of the other fighter units some extra training. It didn't bother him at all. As he's was working his second in command walks up, Commander Mark Andrews, Viper Squadron commander.

"Are we ready to roll Mark?" Tim asks

"Were still waiting for the Cobra's to fuel up sir."

"Damn it. Ok tell Commander Jackson to hurry up, I want to get these birds in the air so we can fly our circuit, come back and get some R&R."

"Yes sir." He then runs up to Commander Jackson with the orders. After a few minutes Andrews runs back to Tim.

"Captain, Ellen said the fulers are running a bit behind, but her squadron will be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok tell everyone else to board and fire up their engines. Standby until the Cobras are greenlined."

"Roger that sir."

Within five minutes the last of the Cobra's were fueled. Once Commander Jackson gave her all clear, the three X-wing squadrons soar out of the hanger.

In orbit of Saleucami one hour later.

Inside the Acclamator Cruiser Commander The Black Kight, Commander Usher prepares his troops for the assault. The clone division commander approaches Usher.

"Sir my troops are ready begin the assault sir. However sir I think we may have a problem."

"What is it."

"I think the alliance has spotted us, our readings show that they have started up their base shield. Our we still going to move out sir?"

"Yes begin landing your troops."

"Yes sir." The clone trooper leaves the room and heads to the docking bay with the rest of his troops.

Hundreds of LAAT/I and Sentinel class dropships leave the hangers and rush to the surface. Three of the Acclamators also head down to the surface to drop in the heavy equipment.

Inside the Saleucami outpost.

"Major the Imperials have begun landing their troops. We have activated the shield as you ordered. My infanty are taking up defensive position as we speek sir."

"Good work Lieutenant. The artillery we be in place in about ten minutes. So your troops will have keep the Imperials at bay until fire support is ready. Have we got signal to Coruscant yet?"

"Were working on it sir."

"Good, Everyone who is not combat arms and who in not working in the command center, grab a weapon and start assisting the artillery crews and the medics. Their going to need help, move out people. I don't think were going to able to evacuate any time soon."

Outside the base the anti-aircraft guns are tearing up the skys, already shooting at least eight LAATs down. Knowing the base was to hot land in, the gunships began dropping their troops on the beach head. The stormtrooper were meet with heavy resistance. Republic troops were killing stormtrooper left and right with their powerful MKII and T-21 repeating blasters. The beach head was slaughter house.

Imperial troops were pinned down. Any one that tried to storm te beach was brutally shot up. Their artillery was useless with the Alliances base shield up. As Imperial AT-STs and AT-APs started rolling on assault ships they immediatly start providing surpressive fire. They too were getting shot up badley. One AT-STs turret was blown off by an Alliance Atgar anti-vehicle laser cannon. Two Imperial A5 Juggernaughts roll off the transports, the first is acting as the forward command center for the assault. The crew inside the two massive tanks can hear and fell the sound of plasma hitting the hull of the vehicle.

A clone platton leader on the beach hears a whistling sound and looks up. He could tell it was artillery. The advancing squad in front of him was blows to pieces by the incoming rounds."Their shelling us take cover!"He yells out, only to get shot in the head by a Alliance sniper. The artillery was pounding Imperial ground forces. Several AT-STs have already been destroyed.

On the cliffs Republic snipers are having feild day. Each scoring several kills, many of them were clone NCOs and officers. One of the snipers lines his sights on the clone spotter on the lead Juggernaught. Once he gets a bead on him he fires. The blast went right threw the clones neck nocking him out of the tower.

The Empire was taking heavy casulties. Over the course on an hour and a half they lost over four hundred troops with another two hundred wounded. They counldn't even get past the beach head. Their aircraft were dropping like flies. One Sentinel was hit by a PLEX missile and spiraled down and hit a AT-AP, destroying them both of the vehicles instantly. The situation was seeming hopless for the Imperials.

On board the Acclamator The Black Knight Commander Usher watches the battle via holographic imageing. He was wasn't impressed with the over results. Many of his troops were killed, including many of his veteran non clone marines. He knew it was time for him to contact DeGaule. Usher heads to the Black Knights comm room.

"Admiral DeGuale this Usher my forces our currently assualting Saleucami. Were taking very heavy casualties though sir."

"Continue the assault reguardless Commander. We will attack the core in less than three hours. DeGuale out." and cutts the transmisstion.  
Outside the Maw Instalation the massive starfleet moves into position. Admiral DeGuale gives the mobilization order. The fleet then breaks off and speeds into hyperspace to their targets.

Coruscant Republic Military HQ two hours later

Tim rushes to the war room. They had just got back from their flight. He was still in his flight suite yet. They were supposed to have the rest day off irony had other plans for them. He knew this had to important. He didn't even get his chair before General Rieekan started.

"We have a problem, we have recieved a distress call from our outpost on Saleucami. The Empire have launched a massive invasion force on them. From what they said they have the Imperials bogged down, but they can only hold them for so long. We are sending elements of the Mon Calimari fleet to relieve them. Be on your guard. we are offically at war with the Empire once agian, Dismissed."

Tim decided to go back his quarters and rest for awhile. It was nice to finally relax. As always he lite up a cigar and and sat on his deck. He didn't even change out of his flight suite yet. He sat there for about fifteen minutes, and noticed outside a bunch of troops yelling and running to the hangers and gun stations.

"What the hell is going on. This wasn't on the training schedule." just moments after his comm link beeps. He then knew their had to trouble. It was Andrews.

"This is Welch, what the hell is going on."

"Sir I just word were under attack. A massive fleet of Stardestroyers has entered Coruscants defense grid."

"Alright get everyone to the hanger immediately scramble all fighters. I'll meet you there shortly. Welch out."

Tim quickly sprints to the hanger. In his mind all he think about was how bad this could get, how many of their people were going to die. He tried to put those thoughts behind him. When he got the hanger everyone was ready to go. He then jumped into his fighter and gave his team mates the go ahead to take off. Within moments the whole wing was airbourne.

"This Raptor one, Vipers, Cobras give me heads up, over."

"This Andrews, Viper squadron accounted for."

"Jackson here, Cobra squadron is all here."

"Good, lock soils to attack position. Maximise your defelctor shields. Watch for enemy fighters."

"Raptor one this Rieekan, are you airbourne yet?"

"Yes sir, what are your orders?"

"Your flying towards the MC80 cruiser Liberty Crusader, she has a small groupe of corvetts and one frigate escorting it, But they don't have any fighters. I want you lend them a hand. If any bombers get to them, they won't stand a chance.

"Well do General."

"Good luck Captain, Rieekan out."

"Ok you heard the man, lets get up there lend some support." Tim said.

The X-wings flew at full speed out of the atmosphere. The whole wing was in shock when they saw how large the battle was. Hundreds of warships clashed in battle. The taskforce was in sight. They could already see TIE fighters attacking them.

"This Raptor One to the Liberty Crusade were here to help over."

"This is Captian Wittmore of the Liberty Crusade, thank god your here. We have no fighter support, and we have ties all around us. We need assistance."

"Just hange tight Captian. Everyone engage those fighters."

The wing breaks formation and guns for the TIE fighters. Tim pulls in behind a one of the TIEs and blasts it with cannons. It was his first kill with his new craft. It felt good. One by one the TIE fighter wing was shot down by Tim's wing and the corvetts. Their hard training was proving worth while. Each pilot scored at least one kill. The skirmish there didn't last long, but the battle has only begun.

"Thanks for the help, now we can start moving towards the rest of the fleet. Can you stay with us for awhile?"

"Thats why were here. Wait don't look now but we got two Venators heading strait for us."

"Ok I'll have the Liberty fire her batteries on the Venators. Can you keep those Venators busy?"

"Sure thing, lets move people." The Liberties main guns fire on the Venators, while the X-wings attacked the Venators vital areas. The Liberty proved to be more than a match for the two stardestoyers. Her guns pounded Ventors into submisson. Jackson and Welch flew both flew in close up to the left Venator and each fired a pair or proton torpedos into its bridge, causing a massive explosion inside it. It was rendered helpless. The other was still under heavy fire by the Libery and her escorts. The concentrated fire from the taskforce overwhemled the Venator and caused it explode. Tim looks at his radar only to see more enemies moving towards them.

"Alright don't start celebrating now, we got an Imperial class Stardestroyer coming in." Tim said.

"Welch this Andrews we got fighters coming in..wait OH SHIT TIE DEFENDERS, FIFTEEN OF THEM."

This made most of the young pilots alittle worried TIE Defenders were the best ties models the had, and only elite pilots flew them. Tim wasn't worried.

"Don't panic, Everyone get into pairs and attack the defenders by twos. Captain Wittmore you'll have to deal with that Stardestroyer on your own for a bit."

"Copy that Raptor One."

As the defender formation flew in Tim decided to make a bold move and flew strait infront of the lead defender, and rapidly fired his cannons. The plasma bolts hit the defender right square in the cockpit, destroying it. Tim barley managed to dodge the wreckage. With their flight leader dead the defenders brake formation.

"Now's your chance, get behind those son's of bitches!" Tim yells out.

The rest of the wing follows suite and chases the defenders. The defenders get double teamed by the X-wings. With in five minutes the elite defender pilots were dead. This was a loss for the Empire. They were the only non veteran wing to ever take out a full Defender squadron.

"Excellent job everyone, now lets pound the piss out that Stardestroyer." Tim ordered.

The wing flew back towards the enemy ship at high speed. The Liberty has already done a bit of damage to it, but they wanted to finish it. Tim flew up towards its bridge and fired several cannon blast at its left sheild generator , and Mark shortly after shot up the right generator. The Stardestroyers shields were down. The Liberty and her escorts throw everything they had on the cruiser. The combined fire destroyed the warship shortly after.

Inside the Bridge on the Tyrants Hand, Admiral DeGuale peers out towards the battle. The battle was going as planned , their bombers had disabled many docked Republic cruisers. He got word from the other attack groups, their attacks were also going rahter well. They were paying quite the price though. Several of their ships have either been destroyed or badley damaged. DeGuale knew they couldn't stay out there for much longer.

The battle has been raging for forty five minutes now. Both sides had taken heavy damage. The Republic new the only way to tip the scale was to attack the SuperStardestroyer. The Republic Fleet commanders then order any and all avialible ships to attack the massive battleship. Tim and his raiders have done immense amount of damage to the invading forces. They were respossible for the assisted destruction of six Imperial cruisers and eight squadrons of Imperial fighters. Legendary exploits non the less.

"Listen up command has ordered all units to attack the SuperStardestroyer, Everyone get a ammo count, were going to need every torpedo we have inorder to bring that behemoth down. Lets move." After that Tim and his pilots race towards the giant warship.

Hundreds of Republic fighters and warships bombard the massive Stardestroyer, hitting it with everything they had. It was hit with countless missiles, and torpedos. When Tim and his unit got their they flew low over its hull and unloaded all their munitions on anything that looked vital. It was flying fortress. Tim looked down and could see it was starting to take some damage, but at a high cost, he saw two A-wings get shot down from its AA guns. With their warhead launchers empty there was little more they could do to it, so they flew back towards the fleet to protect them from the remaining TIEs.

Back on the Tyrants Hand the crew could feel the ship rumble and rock from the incoming fire. The ship was starting to take alot of damage. Rear Admiral Typho walks up to DeGuale to give him the statis.

"Sir the Tyrant is under heavy fire, and most of the fleet has broken formation."

"Yes I know our time quota has past, begin withdrawing the fleet. We've done enough damage here."

"Yes sir."

It takes alomst twenty minutes for the massive fleet to fall back. As the Imperials retreat the Republic fleet tries to pick off any stragglers they could before they were able to escape. The battle was over. As Tim and his wing flies back towards Coruscant they pass the orbital docks and see dozens of cruisers and battleships severly damaged. Many of them didn't even leave the docking bays. It was an awful sight.

"This Raptor One, Squadron leaders give me a heads count over."

"Cobra One here, all pilots accounted for."

"Viper One, were all here."

"Good, You all did one hell of a job today. We were lucky that we didn't loose anyone, but alot of other units did. Lets get back to base, I'm sure they have plenty for us to do."

After the three squadrons return to base, Tim hurries out his craft and signals all of his pilots to come over.

"Ok listen there's alot wounded people, I want all of you to go and help the medics out, I'm sure their desperate for any able bodies. I'm need to fing the general and give him a report. As soon I'm finished I'll be right back here to help you. Lets move."

Tim runs as fast as he could to the generals office. He got lucky and was able to meet him half way.

"Captain I'm glad to see your OK."

"Were all fine sir. From what it seems the Imperials were realy only targeting our larger capital ships. I saw many damaged ships in dry dock sir."

"Thats what I've been told, it appears that Rendili, Corellia, and Mon Calamari were also hit, all with similar results. Calamari took the most damage."

"So Saleucami was a diversion then sir."

"It appears so Captian, and worst of all almost a third of our fleets battleships are out of commission."

"What's the damage sir"  
"As of now we lost twenty cruisers and have almost sixty disabled in dry dock, another twenty vessels damged while in battle. Amazingly the only fighters we lost a fair amount of were A-wings, at sixty and a total of one hundred fifteen fighters lost. It seems that they weren't after fighters at all. On the plus side, we did manage to capture two Imperial Victories, but that still doesn't make up for what we lost."

"Either way thats alot damage sir. well if you don't have anything else for me I need to get back helping the wounded sir."

"I won't keep ya, save as many people as you can."

"I'll try sir." Tim then runs back to the hanger and helps treat the wounded.

The Maw Instalation the next day.

DeGuale and his staff gather in the waroom to go over the results of the attack. From their records it seems that both sides broke even. The Empire had lost more ships and fighters, but the Republic has much of their fleet on lockdown for repairs, and couldn't launch a counter offensive. Typho looks at DeGuale with an indecisive look.

"Well sir what do think?"

"What do I think Jason? I think this was to be expected. Now that the Republic armada is licking its wounds, we can move on to the next phase. We will continue to hit key Republic worlds, this will keep them busy and allow us to take other smaller worlds, and hit Lylat soon with out having to worry about the Republic coming to the rescue, and as far the damage on the Tyants Hand goes, I'm not worried, I have some special modifications I want done to it anyways."

"I see sir."

"What is the reports of the Saleucami attack"  
"The Republic sent a task force to assist the outpost. But when Daala's fleet attack Mon Calamari they called them back sir."

"What was the damage?"

"When the Republic fleet arrived we lost two of the Accalmators, including the Black Night. Commander Usher was killed. I took the liberty to send another task force of my troops to continue the assault. I hope you don't mind sir."

"Thats fine Jason that will keep the Republic occupied for now, but if we need them for another operation I expect them to be ready."

"Of course sir."

Colonel Tyler walks up to DeGuale and informs him that Jadex is trying to contact him. The two head into the comm room to recieve the transmission.

"Yes Jadex."

"Admiral the congress of Adumar have agreed to our offer. Munitions and arms will be shipped to our bases soon."

"Good you have done well. Return to the Maw as soon as possible so we can plan your next assignment."

"As you wish sir."

Authors notes: So what did ya think of that? I told you things were going to get good, and their only going to get better. Now the real action begins. So stay tuned, and no I don't plan on covering every little skirmish, but I will generalise events that have occured. I won't cheap out on the big battles. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	13. Chapter 13 The Lines Are Drawn

Darkness Returns

Ch13 The Lines Are Drawn

The war rages on and the attacks were devastating. Both sides were taking heavy losses. The Republic was unable to launch any wide scale counter offensive, due to lack of opperational ships and lack of knowledge of their enemies where abouts. In the days after the main assault the Empire shifted their focus on other major Republic worlds. In the sountern portion of the galaxy DeGuales forces launch an offesive on Chandrilla and Balmora and do excessive damage. In the Northeastern regions Pellaeon's forces harass Republic strong holds on Ord Mantell and bomb the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. Over a hundred jedi knights were killed in the bombing. During these attacks the Empire secretly invaded the Republic asteroid colony of Hanoon, and rebuilt the abandoned CIS base on Thule and its moon. The defection of Kuat and Corulage took the Republic compeltely off guard. This greatly hurt their production capabilities.

On Saleucami the Empire continued their siege, but with little gain. Over a thousand Imperial troops were killed and hundreds of vehicels were destroyed. Many Republic soilders had to scavenge weapons from the dead to keep from running out of ammo. With the bulk of the Republic fleet crippled and the Imperial raids increasing, there was little hope for any relief for Saleucami.

Tim and his wing, now know as the Shadow Serpents, have gotten quite the reputation. Along with Rouge Squadron they served as the tip of the spear on three major engagements. The first was during the second raid on Rendili. The Serpents destroyed the assault forces flagship the ISD Sacrifice and two squadrons TIE Hunters. During the third attack on Coruscant the Serpents prevent a wing of Scimitar Bombers from reeking havoc on the Republic HQ. Finally useing a Disguised Republic Stardestroyer the Serpents launch a hit and run attack on Kuat, the raiders destroyed eight ships under construction and several fuel storage tanks. The raid slightly reduced the consistancy of the following Imperial attacks. For their exploits Tim, Mark, and Ellan were offered slots in Rouge Squadron but declined, they were far too close to their fellow pilots to just leave them.

The Maw Instalation 19.8 ABY two weeks after the start of the war.

Admiral DeGuale was very impressed with how things were moving, even though they had taken quite the punishment. He knew it was time to move to the next phase, Lylat..

Inside the Maw waroom DeGuale and his staff plan the Lylat invasion.

"Jadex I beleive it's time to take the next step up."

"Your talking about Lylat aren't you sir?"

"Yes Jadex. With the Republic under wraps there's little they could do to help them. This is job for your skills. I want you to take a fleet of at least sixty ships to Lylat. Take their outlying territories of Kew and Papetoon first. They will fall with in a matter of hours. Then work your way into the heart of the system. Invade Macbeth before taking any other major worlds. Macbeth is the core of their industry. With out Macbeth they will only be able to rely on Corneria for production. Macbeth also has the second highest amount of military presence so be careful. Corneria and Katina are the only other worlds that have troop levels that rival Macbeth. For research purposes I want your troops to occupy Sauria, but not at the expence of Macbeth. While was out in the Unknown regions I did extensive study on Krazoa culture for almost four years, I learned alot about their technology and how to harness their energy. Their ancient power could prove very useful to us."

"Is there anything in Lylat that will could hinder my progress sir?"

"Yes Jadex, the mercenary outfit known as StarFox. They are Corneria's finest commando fighter pilots. Do not underestimate them. Kill them on sight. Have your forces ready by morning. Any questions?"

"No sir." Jadex quietly leaves the room and heads to the hanger.

Cornerian Valkyrie class Assault Frigate Shogun, on a routine patrol outside of Kew thirty six hours later.

"Ensign how are we doing?"

"Just fine Captian, quiet as a tomb sir."

"I figured so, just think we were suppossed to be on shore leave, now we recalled and now were out in the middle nowhere cause of this so called threat."

Thirty minutes pass, and the crew of the Shogun continue their patrol. The Shoguns radar operater then notices a large unidentified signature.

"Captian I have something, you might want to take a look at this sir."

The captain doesn't know what to think when he sees the image.

"Corporal what the hell is that?"

"It looks like a really large fleet of ships sir, but I don't know sir?"

The captain runs up to the window and looks outside. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"GENERAL QUARTERS."

Cornerian High Command two days later.

In the hall ways of Cornerian Military HQ, Colonel Madison sprints to General Hares Office.

"Sir I'm sorry to barge in but you need to this."

Peppy looks down at the reports with faint stair and sets the papers down on his desk.

"How long ago Colonel?"

"Two days ago sir."

"Why did this take so long to get here."

"Sir, because they didn't have the chance to send a distress call. The survivors of the attack were barley able to make it back. Only three ships out of the twenty ship taskforce made it back. What are your orders sir?"

"Go to the public affairs office and inform them as of now all civillian traffic beyond Venom is closed for security purposes. Bring this report to my secretary and have her fax this to the Federation concil, they will need to know about this, and have her tell them to declare a state of emergency. I'll get in contact with StarFox."

"I'm on it sir." Madison salutes Peppy and leaves his office.

Peppy just sat his desk for a few minutes and thought to himself,"I just hope were too late."

Meanwhile on board the GreatFox

Fox and Katt walk down halls towards the hanger going over maintinance progress and issues.

"Ok Katt what do ya got for me?"

"Well Fox for starts we have still have at least dozen short circuts in hanger two. The warhead launchers magazine is still not feeding properly. The nava computer needs to be integrated and updated. The Cloud Runner will not stop leaking, I think the whole engine needs to be overhauled on it. On the plus side, the deflector shields are online and are full power, and the new engines have been installed. The GreatFox is space and hyperspace worthy, but far from combat capable. All of the fighters are operation except the Cloud Runner of course. How are we doing as far as our budget goes?"

"I managed to get a good deal on the engines, so with the money that was left I sent Krystal to down to Corneria city to get us a couple months of supplies. Unfortunatly we don't have any money left for weapons."

As Fox and Katt continue towards the hanger ROBs voice comes on the PA.

"Fox I have recieved a transmission from Cornerian High Command, There are requesting that the team reports to them in two hours."

"Roger that, contact Krystal and have her meet us there."

"Affirmative Fox."

Cornerian High Command two hours later.

Fox hasn't seen Peppy since the end of the Aparoid conflict. He was very happy to see his old friend. When the team got to the conference room, Fox was a bit surprised to see so many military officals there, during most of his past assignments they just dealt with the general himself. This made him suspicious. As soon as the team sat down Peppy didn't waist any more time and started his breif."

"Fox I'm sure your wondering why your so I'll get right to the point. Two days ago an unkown force with considerable numbers has invaded Kew and Paptoon."

"Big Deal just send us out their to fry them. I can't imagine these guys being more powerful the Venomain army. Plus it not like either of those worlds had many troops there. How hard could this be?" Falco blurted out.

"You sould look into the situation more closley before shooting your mouth off Falco." Krystal commented.

Peppy gave Falco his usual look of frustration.

"She's right, you may think otherwise when I show you the battle footage that that was taken."

Just as Peppy was about to play the tape a grey lupine wearing a green army dress uniform with many awards and ribbons on it and a black beret on his head walks into the room.

"Your late Major." Peppy tells him.

"You should know by know I don't really care about time schedules."

Fox then looks over to the new arrival and was a bit shocked.

"Wolf what the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like Fox I'm here for the breifing." Wolf sarcastically answered.

"Fox don't worry, Wolf volunteered to fight with the our commando brigade under Colonel Madison." Peppy said as he started up the projectors.

"We were lucky to get this much footage. As you can see were dealing with a force unlike anything we have ever faced before."

Irony gave Falco quiet the bite in the ass. He and the rest of the team couldn't beleive what they were seeing.

"We estimate the enemy has nearly seventy ships, none in which are less than seven hundred meters long. Some of their ship measure a mile in length. Their smallest ships are almost as size as our largest ships. Their fleet tore through the Kew vanguard in less than a hour."

Peppy then footage turned over to the ground battle. The endless swarms of the faceless, souless white armoured soilders was a distburing sight. But the most horrifing sight was of the massive quadrupedal steel mammoths that walked right through Cornerian defense lines.

"What the hell are those things, their huge." Katt says when she sees the massive walkers.

Fox stayed quiet during the entire presentation. He closley analyzed his new enemy. He was impressed with how well trained and organized they were. They were truely a unique warmachine. But he couldn't help but notice that this new enemy reminded him of his apocalyptic dreams. But were they connected or just coinsidence, he didn't know.

Once the tapes were finished Peppy turned the lights back on and faced everyone. No one said anything the room was dead quiet. Fox was the first to say anything.

"So General what exactly do you want us do about this. The GreatFox is not combat ready. In its current state it would be blown away within minutes by one of those cruisers. You don't honestly expect the five of us stop them, do you?"

"Of course not, You should know better than that. I want you and your team will be working first hand with our troops, acting as combat advisors, first line leaders, inflitrators and espionage agents, and Fox."

"Yes sir?" Fox asks.

The Federation coucil and myself have agreed to deligate you with the authority of four-star rank military officer. Your great leader Fox and a brilliant tactitian. Each member of your team will be given senior officer ranks as well. I know you'll lead us to victory Fox."

"Thankyou sir, I'll do my best."

"I know you will Fox."

"So besides these tapes sir, do we have any other useful info on our enemies" Fox asked

"Wolf has faced this enemy first hand. Wolf tell us what you know."

Everyone turns their attention over towards Wolf.

"Well I don't know much, but when my team and I were heading back to Kew from a job on Venom our radar picked up a massive signature. We thought it was the Cornerian Navy chasing us, but when we got close enough we knew it wasn't them. Their fighters swarmed us like hornets. Their fighters are fast and very manuverable, but thin skinned. The three of us didn't stand a chance. Those bastards managed to kill Leon, Panther disappeared. All I can say is that were in for one Hell of a fight." Wolf then sits back down and Fox takes the stand.

"So whats the militaries current state then general?" Fox asked

"So far we have moved a third of the fleet to the other side of the system to support Macbeth and Zoness. They should be able to hold them until we can get some extra troops. Then we can attempt a counter attack. In order to make it alittle easier for your team I'll send a platoon of mechanics to help repair your ship, but thats all I can afford to spare."

"I understand, that will help out alot. As far as a plan of action goes I suggest we wait them out, I mean we alomst have to, we really know nothing about them or how great their capabilites are. The only way were going to learn about them is face them. If we start digging in now and let them come to us instead of going after them, then mabey that can bye us some additional time to come up with a more solid plan."

"I like the way you think Fox, We all have alot of work to do. Dismissed."

As everyone exits the room Fox stops Wolf on the way out.

"What Fox?"

"I see your old uniform still fits. Its been what ten years since you were a commando. Before you turned your back on society you were one of the finest commandos Corneria had. Why did you all the sudden come back?"

"I lost everything Fox, my team, my home on Kew. Because of the invasion the Army offered me a full pardon and new life if I serve with them, so thats what I'm going to do. And besides chasing your ass around the system was getting a bit old."

Fox laughed at Wolfs little joke.

"Well I have work to get done so good luck Wolf." Fox then catches up to his teamates and heads back to their ship.

Authors notes: The Lylat invasion has begun. Excited yet? The next few chapters are going to be mostly rounded around the Lylat campaign. Things are going to get alot more intersting coming the next few chapters. Including a couple of big twists. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	14. Chapter 14 Trail of Blood

Darkness Returns

Ch14 Trail of Blood

Kew city 19.8 ABY Imperial Forward Operations Base then next day.

After three days of fighting the Imperial Army has quelled the last pockets of resistance on Kew and Papetoon. The planets were under full Imperial control. They were ready to move on. Inside the FOB comm room General Fett updates DeGuale on his progress.

"Admiral DeGuale, I have successfully taken Kew and Papetoon, and have established a garrison. Casulties were minor, I'm ready to move into Lylats cental territories sir."

"Good work Jadex. Begin your assault we ever your ready."

"Yes sir. I may need additional troops though. My scouts have informed me that nearly a third of the Cornerian Navy has stationed intself around Macbeth. Just to be the safe side, do you have any extra forces you could spare sir?"

"Well right now most of our forces are split up combating the Republic, but I might be able to get you an additional ten ships."

"That will do sir. How is the Republic campaign going Sir?"

"For the most part rather well. Our forces have taken the wookie world Alaris Prime, and we restablished our mining facilites on Jabiim. However some group of X-wings have been causing alot problems for us."

"The same ones that hit Kuat sir?"

"I believe so Jadex."

"If there is nothing more you need from sir, I'll move my forces this evening sir."

"Good, keep me updated. Show them the true meaning of war. DeGuale out"  
Jadex thens leaves the comm room to inform his XO of their current obejectives.

"Commander Dellis." Jadex says

"Yes sir?"

"Prepare your forces to move to Macbeth. Keep a sufficent amount of troops here and at Papetoon, and have the rest of our forces ready to moblize for Macbeth by evening, get moving."

"With pleasure sir."

Cornerian orbiatl docks nine hours later.

The repairs on GreatFox were coming along nicely now that they had a maintenance team onboard. Their expecting the ship to be fully operation in a matter of weeks.

"Hey Katt." Krystal asks

"Whats up Krys?"

"Hows the repairs to my new fighter coming, With this new enemy I would kinda like to use it on the?"

"Well Krys since Slippy used scavenged part to build it plus never finishing it in the first place, it might be awhile before its ready."

"I see."

"So where's Fox at. I could use his help."

"You Katt I'm sure, I'll ask Bill he may know." Krystal walks across the hanger and finds Bill working on his Arwing.

"Whats up Krystal?" Bill asks.

"Have you seen Fox at all today, Katt needs his help."

"Yeah Fox has been in on the bridge all day studying those combat tapes."

"Thanks Bill." She then walks out of the hanger to the bridge.

Inside the bridge Fox quietly watches the battle footage. He's been watching the footage since early this morning. This new enemy ingtrigues him. This new enemy makes the venomain army look like a group of protestors. Many questions went through his mind as he watched, who are they, where are they from, why are they here, do they have more forces in other places in the galaxy, and will we be able to stop them. As Fox continued to watch he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.

"Hey Krys whats up."

She leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

"Katt is looking for you agian. Bill said you been watching these tapes all day Fox."

"Yeah I have been, I want to know my enemy. I'm facsinated by them yet rather concerned at the same time. Their hardware and equipment is amazing. I've never seen such machines before. I can tell their troops are very well trained, probably better than most of our troops. Andross's army and the Aparoids are nothing compared to these guys. I'm not going to lie, I'm alittle worried about this one."

Krystal then hugs him."Were going to make it through this Fox you'll."

"I hope so."

As the two started to walk out, Fox's PDA goes off.

"This is Fox go ahead."

"Fox this Peppy we have a situation, report to my office in thrity minutes. Hurry."

"Roger that Fox out."

"Fox what dou you think is happening?"

"Nothing good I'm sure. Lets get the others and head to hanger."

Cornerian High Command thirty five minutes later.

Fox and his team rush to the Generals office. Fox tying to catch his breath approaches Peppy.

"We got here as soon as could General, whats going on sir?"

"We got word from the Pleiades class blattle cruiser Nommad, that there task force has been attacked just outside Titania. It looks like their heading for Macbeth."

"Any casualties sir?"

"Two Valkyries and about fifteen fighter were destroyed in the attack, the rest of fleet managed to get to Macbeth."

"Did are forces manage to do anything to them?"

"Very little I'm afraid. In a brave attempt Major Fay flew up and destroyed one of the globes on an enemy battlships bridge, she was shot down shorty after. I'm sorry."

There was breif moment of silence. Katt especially took the loss rather hard.

"How long before they reach Macbeth sir?"

"Their traveling at sublight speed so two mabey three hours, can you get there in time Fox?"

"Well GreatFox is still not quite ready for combat, if you can get us on another vessel we should be get there in no time."

"Thats doable I'm sending the elemets of the CDF fleet to reinforce Macbeth, so I'll assign you to the task force flagship the Pleiades Tropic Thunder. The Tropic Thunder is in orbit right now, you'll be able to get to her easily. Keep in close contact with me, and be careful."

The team salutes the general and hurries out and heads to the hanger. As they got to the hanger Katt was alittle hesitant to board. Fox notices and walks up to her see if she's alright.

"You alright Katt, if this is about Fay, I understand, we all feel bad for her?"

"I'll be fine Fox, we need get going."

"Ok Katt." He then boards his Arwing and flies off with others.

Cornerian starfleet in orbit of Macbeth two hours later.

Inside the armada flagship Templar they patiently wait for the Imperials to arrive.

"Admiral we have incoming." The Templar's Captain yells.

"Just in time, signal the fleet, general quarters, scramble all fighters. Alert our forces down at the surface to prepare for ground assualt."

"Aye sir."

"When are our reinforcments going arrive Captain?"

"They should be here within a half hour sir."

"Lets just hope we last until then."

The Admiral peers outside towards his opponets just as they get into visual range.

Barley in range the Imperial fleet begins to fire their heavy batteries at the Cornerians. The Imperials quickly close in on the Cornerian fleet. The Cornerian fleet moves into formation fires back at their enemy.

Inside the Devastator II

On the bridge of the Devastator Jadex studies the Cornerian fleet, when Commander Dellis approaches.

"General we are in attack range now sir."

"Good split up their fleet to make a clear path for the assault ships. Then begin landing your troops Commander. Send every combat ready troop we have down there."

"Yes sir."

The Imperial fleet batters the Cornerian battle group. The Devastators heavy guns broadside a Valkyrie, and quickly destroys it. The Devastator then fires a volley of torpedos at a Cornerian Assault Carrier, blowing a large hole on the side of its thin hull.

Cornerian fighter pilots didn't know what to make of the swarms of Tie fighters. Their numbers are seemingly endless. They were grossly out gunned and numbered. Several were shot down shortly into the battle. TIE Bombers set their sights on Cornerian battle cruisers and carriers, damaging several with their missiles.

"General Fett we have scanners indicate that a taskforce of twelve Cornerian ships have came out hyperspace."

"Very well Commander more prey for us to kill."

"Indeed sir."

On board the Tropic Thunder Fox and his team rush to their fighters. As the five board their craft Fox gives the go ahead to launch. The team and the Tropic Thunders compliment of fighters all screech out hanger into the heart of the battle.

"This Fox, all craft report."

"Falco here, Lets just do this."

"Krystal here I'm ready."

"Bill here, I'm ready to rock."

"Katt here, Its pay back time."

"Ok team lets give them Hell."

As the team soar towards the fleet a nest of Tie fighters engulf the group of reinforcments.

"My God their everywhere." Krystal says

"Theirs gotta be damn near a thousand of them." Bill points out.

Katt breaks formation and chases down a the first Tie fighter she could see.

"This is for Fay you PIECE OF SHIT." Out of rage she blasts the Tie fighter. Little did she relise that two of its wingmen slipped in behind her.

"Katt you picked two up watch it." warned Krystal.

"Hange tight Katt I'm on the way."Fox then hits his boosters and moves towards Katt. Once he gets his sights on them he fires his cannons and kills both of them.

"You all right Katt?"

"I'm fine, thanks Fox."

The battle rages on, as the team flies towards the enemy fleet they see a Pleiades battle cruiser and another Valkyrie get destroyed by a pair of Stardestroyers. The Cornerian defense line was breaking rather fast. Falco then takes his Skyclaw and dives down and blasts a pair of bombers. Fox and Krystal each launch a nova bomb at a Stardestroyer. The blast did a fair amount of damage to its hull.

"Man do those things have alot of armor! Its still moving forward."

"I know Fox, all the ships we fought in the past wouldn't have survived that."

Bill then flies over the hull of another Stardestroyer and launches a bomb at heavy guns. The blast destoys three out the four heavy batteries.

"How do stop these things. I mean they just won't give." Bill said.

"I don't know Bill. These guys are somthing else." With that said Fox slips behind a trio of Tie Interceptors and blasts them.

Inside the Devastator II.

"General the Acclamators are in position for ground assault."

"Good postion nearbye Stardestroyers to protect the assault ships. Deploy all ground forces immediatlty. See to it personnelly Commander."

"Yes sir."

Outside thousands of gunships and dropship depart the assault ships and head down to the surface. Cornerian pilots did what they could slow them down, but with their sheer numbers, they couldn't do much to stop the invasion. Fox managed to shoot down two gunships and a dropship, and Katt made a brave move by launching a bomb inside the hanger of an Acclamator. The bomb killed many Imperials inside, however their attempts to slow them down were futile, there was just too many of them.

Back on the Devastator Jadex watches with pride as his troops head down to the surface of Macbeth. As He watches is interupted by the deck officer.

"Sir we are almost in range of the enemies flagship."

"Execellent, Captain signal the ISD Vengence and Death Scythe, and have them escort us while we attack their flageship.

"It shall be done sir."

The three battleships then push ahead of the fleet to attack the Templar. The Templar had already taken sufficent damage from Imperial bombers. The Imperial ships then began to broadside the Templar. It damage it was taking was immense.

Starfox was doing all they could to stop the Imperials. Each of them have shot down nearly a dozen Tie fighters and several landing craft. The Empire's numbers seemed endless. The Cornerian battle group so far has lost thirty percent of it's fleet.

"Fox whats the plan, how are we going to stop them?" Bill asks.

"I think all we can realy do is try stop their ground troops from landing. Keep attacking their dropships."

Falco then sweeps around fires his cannons at a Sentinel, and blows it in half."Only more for me to bring down."

As the team continues to attack the landing force they get hailed by the Tropic Thunder.

"This is Captain Mathers of the Tropic Thunder. The Templar has been destroyed. By order of General Hare all ships are to retreat. I repeat General Retreat. Captain McCloud do you copy."

"This Fox go ahead."

"General Hare has ordered you and your team to head down the Macbeth Command Center. They will need your help down their. The fleet has to fall back we have taken to much damage to press on. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Arlight team you heard them lets head down to the surface."

The team then dives down through the atmosphere, shooting at any enemy landers they see. As they get down to about a thousand feet above ground level they are able to see the endless hords of Imperial ground vehicls pushing accross the dry landscape. The team then dives down and straffs them. Many Imperial troops were killed by the cannon fire. They found that the massive AT-ATs armor won't give to their aircrafts cannons.

"Whoa our guns didn't even scratch those things" Falco said.

As the team moves in for another run an AT-AA gets a lock on them and starts fires off flak at them. Fox catches a glimps at the flak burts.

"FLAK PULL UP,PULL UP." He yells. As the begins to ascend a flak burst shears through Krystals G-Diffuser and pierces her canopy. A small peice of shrapnel hits her in the side her chest.

"AHHH FOX I'M HIT!" She cries out.

"KRYSTAL, Are you alright!?"

"I took some shrapnel, I'm bleeding pretty badley." It was hard for her talk.

"Ok, Krys relax and don't speak. Put on your mask and put pressure on the wound. Try to stay awake. It won't take us long to get to the base."

"Ok Fox."

The team waist not time and rush to the base. The flight was around fifteen minutes at maximum speed. When they finally reach the Command center the team quickly lands. Krystal nearly blacked out. Her landing was rather hard, but managed not to crash. After Fox lands he immediately sprints over towards Krystal Arwing. When he gets to her she was unconscious. As he pulls her he notices that she has lost alot of blood.

"MEDIC!" He yells.

Author notes: Ya Starfox is finally in the game. Things are only getting more exciting. So how was that? More twists soon to come. Stay tunned. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	15. Chapter 15 Stitching the Wounds

Darkness Returns

Ch15 Stitching the Wounds

Macbeth 19.8 ABY three days after the inavsion.

The Imperial army slowely consumes Macbeth like a plague. Tie Bombers and Imperial walkers crush everything that stands in their way. After only two of fighting the Empire has already taken two of Macbeths major cities. The Cornerian army is overwhelmed. With nearly a third of Macbeth's armor divisions lost and half of Macbeths railroads destoryed, the Cornerian troops have had to resort to guerrilla tactics and hit and run fighter raids to slow the endless hordes of advancing Imperial forces. A third Cornerian starfleet is has been crippled. Useing what serviceable ships avialible, the Cornerian fleet ties to play cat and mouse with the Imperial fleet to draw them away from Macbeth. After seeing the amount of damage done by the Imperials so, Fox and Peppy know that they need a new strategy.

Inside the Macbeth Military HQ infirmary.

"Ahh Fox, what happened, where am I, who are you?" Krystal looks around and finds out she is in a bed and covered in bandages.

"SSG Mason, I'm with CDF medical corp, you were hit by a flak burst a few days ago. Your damn lucky to be alive, the shrapnel just missed your vitals, but you did loose alot of blood. Don't worry though you'll be outta here in a day or two. So just take it easy, and get some rest."

"Where's Fox at sergeant?"

"I beleive he and the rest of the team are conducting air raids on the enemy, but don't quote me on it though. They should be back later this afternoon."

"Thankyou sergeant." She than falls back to sleep.

Meanwhile.

In skies of Macbeth the rest of StarFox harass the Imperial army. Fox dives down and fires his cannons, and takes two AT-STs and around ten stormtroopers. Falco then flies just above the ground and shoots up an AT-TE, blowing off its topside mass driver cannon.

"Man their just is no end to these guys." Bill says as he straffs a squad of stromtroopers.

"The enemy is nearing the outpost perimiter, we have to slow them down. Our troops down there are vastly outnumbered." Fox points out.

"Were completely out of bombs, and were getting low on fuel. There isn't much more we can do right now." Katt says.

"Minor details Katt, we can still waist these bastards." Falco ignorantly comments.

"No Falco she's right. I think we may have to fall back. We can't afford to run out of fuel. Everyone make one last gun run and make it good, then return to base."

The teams swings in low and fires off a heavy burst cannon fire. Each killing over a dozen Imperial ground troops and several AT-STs and AT-PTs.

"This Captain McCloud to any Cornerian ground forces in this region, We can't give you any more support for today. Were low on fuel and out of heavy munitions. I advise you to fall back, repeat fall back." Fox only hoped that those troopers down there got his message.

"Ok team lets head back."

Imperial Forward Operation Base Kew City twenty minutes later.

After receiving the reports on Macbeths progress Jadex knows he needs to update DeGuale.

"Admiral DeGuale this is Jadex do you copy."

"I read you Jadex, whats our statis?"

"Sir my forces have advanced to Macbeth and have engaged the Cornerian forces occupied there. We have taken two of Macbeths major cities and have done exceptional damage to the Cornerian Army and Navy. At are going rate we should have full control of Macbeth in about two weeks sir. In addition, the reinforcements you sent us have arrived this morning. I also plan on sending a detachment to Zoness in a few days aswell sir."

"Good work Jadex. Have your forces encountered StarFox yet?"

"Yes sir, they have been causing alot trouble for our ground troops. They will die soon enough sir."

"Make sure of it Jadex. DeGuale out."

Macbeth Military HQ.

After nearly eight hours of air raids the team finally returns to the post. As Fox exits his craft Falco walks up to him.

"Whats with you Fox? I mean, the only way were going to stop these guys is to go up to them and kill the bastards."

"You just don't get it do you. This enemy is not like the aparoids or the Venomain. You seen first hand our bomds barley scratched their cruisers, and they outnumber our ground forces 3-1 easily, and they just keep coming. We don't even know if this is their main force, what if they more? Our team alone is not going to stop them and your little hotshot adittude isn't not going to win the day either. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on Krystal."

Falco wasn't able to come up with a comeback. Fox left the hanger and headed towards the MED center. As walked through hallways he saw dozens of Cornerian troops and pilots on strechers in crital condition and several more being treated for various injuries. It was a disturbing sight.

"Maybey if I brought Falco in here, mabey he might understand what war really is." he thought to himself.

Once he reaches her room he knocks on the door, but no one anwsers. After a few seconds he decides to walk in and sees Krystal sleeping.

"Hey Krys are you awake?"

The sound of his voice startles her and causes to jump.

"Oh Fox you scared me."

"I'm sorry. We just got back from our mission. How do ya feel?" He then hug her.

"I'm alittle sore, but the doctors say I be ok and out of here in a couple of days."

"Thats good to here Krys. Its been boring with out you."

"Well I'm glad you missed me. So hows the war effort going?"

Fox pauses for a minute before saying anything.

"Not good I'm afraid. The enemy has captured two of Macbeths cities and are pushing our forces back. Most of Macbeths supply lines are cut. We have alot of wounded troops. Many of our ships have been damaged and destroyed. Our forces are unable to stop them. I know thats not what you wanted to here."

"I'm afraid Fox."

Fox puts his arms around her. "We'll make through this you'll see. Now get some rest ok. I'll come by in the morning."

"Ok Fox, I love you."

"I love you to Krys." he says as walks out of the room.

Fox then heads back towards his assigned quarters. Just before he reaches him room Bill gets his attention.

"Whats up Bill."

"Fox we got a message from Corneria."

"What's it say?"

"Its from General Hare. He wants us to report to High command as soon as Krystal is better."

"Did he say why Bill?"

"No he didn't. I would imagine it would be important if he's pulling us from the front for this."

"I think you may be right, do Katt and Falco know yet?"

"No, I just got the message about ten minutes ago."

"Ok I'll inform the others you just get some rest, you earned Bill."

"Thanks Fox I'll do that. See ya."

"See in the morning Bill."

Fox then heads out to find Katt and Falco.

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long to get out and for being short. But anyways how do like this so far? Things are getting messy and is only going to get worse for them. Big plot twists soon to come, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	16. Chapter 16 Making a Decision

Darkness Returns

Ch16 Making a Decision

War continues to loom over the galaxy, with neither side gaining the edge of the other. The Empire continues to harass Republic strongholds. The Empire sifted the efforts on the naval institute on Anaxes. The bombing of the Anaxes citadel killed many young navy cadets and many civilains that worked there. During the seige of Ralltir the Shadow Serpents destroyed three Stardestroyers including their flagship the ISD Grim Reaper and killed six members of Col Soontir Fel's elite 181 first Tie Interceptor wing. Meanwhile back in Lylat the Imperial forces launch an ivasion on Zoness and set up a base on it's floating platforms. On Macbeth the Imperial army continues their onslaught and conqured another major city and bombed Macbeths largest weapons factory. The explosion was nearly 10 kilotons and killed hundreds of civilians. Colonel Madison's commando unit managed score a minor victory by setting demo charges on a ammo storage container inside of an Impperial camp, killing around sixty imperial troops. Three of the commandos were killed during the mission.

Cornerian High Command 19.8 ABY three days later.

As Fox and his team walk the hall ways of the command center they notice that the building was very quiet, for wartime conditions there's usually more actitity there. Fox just let it brush past him. Once they reach the Generals office Peppy's secritary tells them that they are expected and to walk in. As the team walks in to the office Fox notices that there are no other officals besides Peppy there. This brought some concern to him.

"I'm glad you could get here as quickly as you did. How are you feeling Krystal?"

"I'm still a little sore, but I'll be ok."

"May I ask sir whats going on, and why couldn't you just given us this breifing back on Macbeth?" Fox asked.

"Fox I have a questional request for you and your team, one that I want to keep on the down low to avoid a panic."

"I don't like the sound of this sir." Fox was getting even more suspisious.

"Fox you and I both know if the course of this war doesn't change soon there won't be much of a Lylat left to defend. We know nothing about our enemy and we can't stop them from taking of territories. Were losing this war and it doesn't seem like things are going to get better any time soon."

Fox gives Peppy a look of confusion, not really knowing what he was trying to get at.

"What are saying sir?"

Before Peppy was about to speak Falco jumps in.

"He's probabley going to send us to go blow up their base on Kew right."

"No Falco, that would be suicide, and you know it." Peppy comments.

"Then what sir?" Fox asks.

"This is hard for me to ask, Fox I want you and your team to leave the system and find help."

The who whole team was in shock and didn't say anything.

"But sir what about our troops, we just can't leave them. Plus you know how long that could, what if it takes weeks or months to find help? Lylat would be burned to the ground by then." Fox protested.

"You've gotta be kidding, I never run from a fight." Falco added.

"For the first time in years I actually agree with Falco, we just can't run." Katt added.

"I know that you disagree with my request, and granted I don't like the idea either, but something has to be done. We can't keep this up. As much skill and commitment as all have your still only five pilots. If all you get killed from fighting an enemy that we have no information about, then were as good as dead already."

"Ya but who do we turn to? None of the surounding systems know anything about them either." Bill adds.

"Thats the problem, I don't know and thats why I'm turning to you. Your the only ones here qualified for a mission of such great importance."

For the next five minutes or so, Fox just stood there quietly thinking while the rest of the teams debates with Peppy over his request. Then after abit Fox speaks up.

"I'll go." he says.

The team just looks at him with question.

"I think the general might be right. I'll go and find help while the rest of you stay here and continue to fight. Our forces are going to need your help. If I go alone, that will also keep the suspision down and keep our troops morale high."

"Fox your crazy. Traveling that far away by yourself. Its too dangerous. No Fox I won't let you do it. I'm going with you." Krystal protested.

"The level of danger is all the more reason for you stay here Krys. Besides the rest of the team will need you."

Fox could see that Krystal was starting to get mad.

"You listen here Fox. Your my fiancee and I'm not going to sit here, while you trapes around the galaxy alone for god only knows how long just get lost or killed. I couldn't live with myself if something happed to you. and besides wouldn't you miss me?"

"Ya your right Krys. Ok you can come with. Everyone else will stay here, and continue the operations. Peppy is there any possibility that you might have a lead or somewhere for the two of us to start from?"

"Well mabey. Fox back before you were born and before your father even formed StarFox, your father, your mother and I did alot of traveling together. About three parsecs away has some vastly populated systems. I don't really know anything about them besides that their mostly human worlds. You could try there. The coordinates are a bit sketchy but they should be fairly accurate. The Gateway could you there in a about an hour but after that, its up to you."

"Ok thats a start. The GreatFox should be capable of making the trip by now. When do you want us to leave sir?"

"As soon as your ready Fox."

"Arlight Krystal make sure we have enough supplies for the trip we could be gone awhile. While were gone Katt is in command."

Katt didn't know what to say, Falco on the hand had plenty to say.

"WHAT THE HELL FOX, HER, WHY NOT ME! I'M A BETTER PILOT THEN HER." Falco was in an uproar.

"Everyone please excuse us for a minute, I'm going to have a talk with Falco in the hallway."

Fox and Falco then step outside the office. The others could see them arguing through the window.

"Have you lost your damn mind Fox? First you decside to run off now your putting Katt of all people in charge instead of me why?"

"You know why I won't put you charge, its becuase of your DAMN EGO! Your irresposible, you don't do anything but bitch, and when ever something goes wrong you always blame everyone else for it. I'm not going let your pride get someone killed, just because you think that war is a game."

"OK I'll give you that one Fox, but why her, you could have picked Bill?"

"Bill is a great leader and a better pilot than her, but he has only lead small attack units, he has always taken orders from higher ups. Katt on the other hand has the mind set of a mecenary, she thinks more creatively and broader, plus she has more backround skills than Bill, such as mechanics, infiltration, computers, and explosives."

"Ya whatever Fox, I don't need this shit." Falco crosses his arms and turns around.

"You listen here Falco, you can walk away and I won't stop you but as long as you flying under me you will follow my orders or the orders of who ever I designate command. Is that clear?"

Falco then turns back around and stares at Fox for brief moment."As long as I'm getting paid your the Boss Fox."

After they finished fighting the two walked back inside the office. Everyone just starred at them.

"Is everything all right you two?" Bill asks.

"Everythings fine. Do you need anything else from us sir?" Fox as always gets right back to the point.

"Thats all I have you, and Fox, Krystal be careful and come back safe."

"I promise sir we will find someone and soon. Take care Peppy." Fox salutes Peppy and the team walks out.

After a about thirty minutes of preperations Fox and Krystal are ready to head up to the GreatFox, but before they were able to board their Arwings Katt approaches. She had a bit of a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok Katt?" Fox asks her.

"Fox I'm honored that you trust me being to command our forces, but I don't think I'm up the job."

"You'll be fine Katt. I wouldn't have choose you if I didn't think you right person for the job. In fact if wasn't for you the GreatFox wouldn't even be able to make trip. Give yourself some credit."

"Thanks Fox, but what about Falco. He won't listen to me?"

"Don't worry, if he acts up deal with him in a matter that suits you." He says jokingly.

"Ok Fox, what are my orders then?"

"I have two simple orders for you, learn as much about our enemy as possible, and finally save as many lives as you can. My father always told me to trust my instincts, so should you. Got that?"

"Yes Fox."

"Fox we need to get going, and we don't have alot of time." Krystal says.

"I know."

"Be careful you two and please hurry back."

"We will Katt, and good luck." Fox says as the canopy of his Arwing closes and begins to lifting off. Katt waved as Fox and Krystal left the hanger.

"Please, for all of our sake hurry." Katt thought to herself as walked back inside.

Inside the bridge of the GreatFox thirty minutes later.

With in the bridge Fox, Krystal, and ROB ready the ships systems for the warp.

"ROB does the gateway have our coordinates set yet?"

"Affirmative Fox. Sixty seconds until warp."

"I'm excited Fox, the two of going to the far reaches of the galaxy together. It might be fun."

"Ya mabey your right. I'll try to stay positive."

"Good."

"Fox launch will commence in t-minus .1 GateWay activated." informed ROB.

"Lets move out then." Fox says.

The GreatFox then flies into the massive green glow from the gateway and disappears into the abyss.

Authors notes: Well you think thats was a twist just wait until a little later. So hang tight. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17 A Long way from Home

Darkness Returns

Ch17 A Long Way From Home

Ansion outskirts 19.8 ABY 45 minutes later.

A green spherical glows eminates from what almost seems like a ramdom and remote sector of space, as the GreatFox pulls out of the warp, its crew looks out to their destination.

"Destination reached Fox, location unknown to our starcharts." ROB reported.

"I wonder where we are? I just hope Peppy gave us the correct coordinates." Fox says.

"Have faith Fox." advised Krystal.

"I will Krys. ROB is it ok for us to head down to that planet?"

ROB brings up the planet on the main holo screen and analysis it.

"Gravity normal, air is breathable, planetary conditions stable, environment is safe for surface recon." ROB points out.

"Ok then bring us into orbit ROB, Krystal and I will go down to the surface and have a look around."

ROB down at the radar and sees two small sillouetts approaching them fast.

"Fox we have two unknown fighters headed our way."

"Shields up ROB prepare for attack!"

"Affirmative Fox."

The two fighters each take a side of the GreatFox and fly with them in a close quarter.

"Wait Fox their hailing us!" Krystal yells.

"Unknown cruiser, we have you on our screen please identify. Your are in Ansion local space over."

"My name Captain Fox McCloud of the Cornerian Army Private Military Unit StarFox we are not hostile. We are on mission of the highest priority. Can you direct us to your commanding officer."

"I will need to varifiy your request with my OIC. Please stand by Captain."

After a few minutes the pilot comes back online with GreatFox.

"You have been cleard to land Captain. Is your cruiser atmospheric capable?"

"Yes it is. Do you want us to follow you?" Fox asks.

"Roger that Captain. Follow our lead." the pilots replies back.

The Great GreatFox then follows the two Delta 7s down to the surface of Ansion.

The Maw instalation that same time.

Admiral DeGuale observes the starcharts with pride. His plans were going almost exactly as he originally planned. They are at war with Republic, they have wiped out the Earth Alliance, the Hutt Cartel, Zann Consortium and have devastated the Cornerian military.

"Everything is working out as planned sir." Tyho says.

"I know Jason."

"So whats next Xavier?" Daala asks.

"Well Natasi, now that our enemies our distracted, I think its time for me to have a little expedition back to the unkown regions."

"May I ask where Xavier?" she asks.

"Cerinia my dear."

Ansion capital city Cuipernam one hour later.

Inside the defense force HQ of Ansion Fox and Krystal meet the ADF commanding generals in hopes that they can accomplish their mission.

"Ok Captain McCloud lets get this strait. Your from a system called Lylat and your home has been invaded by an unknown military force. Now your here in search for reinforcements correct?" The generals asks.

"That is correct sir. Can you help us?" Fox replys.

"I afraid there is little I can. The Asion Defence Force is not allowed to interfere with off world ordeals. We are strickly a civil defense force. Not to mention with the Empire attacking Repulic bases and fleets, security is verytight and I'm sure their not spareing many troops for non Imperial conflicts. I'm sorry."

Fox and Krystal turn towards each other.

"Who is the Empire?"Fox asks.

"The Empire is only the most relentless and blood thirsty group of tyrants that have ever exsisted, and have killed billons and have commited countless acts of genocide. Why?" the general comments.

"They wouldn't by chance have a fleet of wedge shaped battleships, white armoured soldiers and massive quadrupedal walkers, do they?"Fox asks.

"Yes they do why?"the general asks.

Fox looks back at Krystal.

"Its them Fox."

"I know, mabey we have a chance at this after all."

Fox then looks back at the general.

"Sir I think that you have just answered one of my questions. We need to get to the Republic capital as soon as possible. Where might that be?"

"That would be Coruscant, its near the core of the galaxy about two or so parsecs from here. It shouldn't take you long to get there."

"Ya at will, two parsecs will take us weeks, mabey a month to get there." Fox comments.

"What kinda hyperdrive you got on that ship a class 10?"

"Um I don't know how you guys classify your hyperdrives, all I know is that ours is Space Dynamics 3600 Ultra Star, if that means anything." Fox comments.

"I never heard of Space Dynamics."

"Please sir our people our dying we need to get help at all costs." Krystal pleads.

"Ok I'll tell what I can do. I can talk with our maintenance department and mabey we can hook you up with a better hyperdrive so get to the core worlds. Hows that?"

"That would be great sir. Thank you. We will also need the coordinates to get there as well sir." Fox says.

"Not a problem Captain."

Saleucami two hours later.

Far beyond visual range of the Imperial blockade a single G-75 transport and three X-wing escorts come out of hyperspace.

"This transport Dune Runner we have reached Saleucami has everyone else made it over?"

"This Raptor 1 my two wingmen are here over."

"Good we should be out range of the Imperials Raptor 1 over."

"Copy that Dune Runner, we need to make this quick, otherwise the Imperials are going to spot us, then were in trouble."

"Viper 1 here, what if were spotted before we get the supplies down to the surface over."

"That depends on how close to the planet we are. If were close we'll just hall ass and get down there. If were not we abort. That simple. Now Dune Runner will you be coming back with us or staying on the surface over."

"We have been ordered to stay on the surface incase they need additional evacuation ships. So as soon as we land your free to leave over."

"That sounds simple enough. Lets do this and get the hell out of here. Viper 1 take left, Cobra 1 take right, I'll take point. Lets move out." Tim orders.

The four ships then speed towards the panet as fast as they could to get these desperatly needed supplies to the suffering troops on the surface. As they pass up the blockade they get a bit concerned when the Dune Runner gets a slight radar ping, however with its advanced countermeasures they manage to slip past the fleet.

When the four ships finally bypass the fleet and breach the atmosphere they observe the battle from high above. They could see the hordes of Imperials attempting to breach the Republic defense line.

"This is the Dune Runner we have a visual, the LZ is in sight over."

"Copy that Dune Runner. Mark, Ellen don't engage the Imperials unless attacked, we need to stay with the Dune Runner until it lands."

As the Dune Runner slowly sets down on the landing pad while the three X-wings fly in a tight formation around the perimiter of the base, waiting for confirmation.

"This is the Dune Runner we have landed mission complete. Thanks for the escort. These troops really need the supplies."

"Not a problem. Glad we could help, just make sure you guys watch your asses alright." Tim says.

"You aswell, thanks agian."

The three X-wings then pull up at supersonic speeds.

"Sir are we going to go around the blockade or what sir?" Mark asks.

"No were going through them." Tim says with a smile.

"Were approaching the blockade now sir." Ellen warns.

"Ok preprogram your nav computers and route all power to shields and engines." Tim orders.

"They got a beat on us. Their firing on us!" Mark yells.

"I can see that Mark." Tim comments back.

The flight of X-wings quickly weave their way around the Imperials warships, avoiding turbolaser fire.

"Now's our chase, punch it!" Tim yells.

In a split second the X-wings jump into hyperspace.

Ansion military HQ that same time.

With in the base hanger bay, defense force mechanincs install the new hyperdrive system for the GreatFox. The general walks up to Fox to give him the ships statis.

"Well Captain that should do it. The new hyperdrive is up and ready. It's a class II so it will get you to the core fairly quick."

"Thank you sir. We really appreciate this. How can we repay you."

"Just make those Imperial bastards pay for their crimes alright McCloud."

"Beleive I will."

"In addition to the hyperdrive we also updated your nav computers with the locations of most Republic worlds."

"That will help alot sir. Well sir we need get going. We can't afford to wait around. Take care sir." Fox says while he shakes the generals hand.

Fox and Krystal board the GreatFox and have ROB begin take off. The general watches as the GreatFox ascends into the atmoshpere. Once they reach orbit Fox begins prep for hyperspace.

"Ok lets see what this babey do. ROB set coarse for Coruscant." Fox said with a bit of excitement.

"Affirmative Fox."

"Krystal strap yourself in. Were going to be going fast."

Slightly nervous she replies. "Ok Fox."

"Here we go" Fox says with a smile, as the GreatFox shoots off into Hyperspace.

Authors notes:First contact is coming soon, as well as a few major plot twists. I bet your wondering about Cerinia, right? You'll see in a bit. So stay with me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18 A New Ally

Darkness Returns

Ch18 A New Ally

Coruscant 19.8 ABY One hour after the Saleucami mission.

The three pilots have just returned from their daring releif mission. Tim exits his craft and checks it over to see if it was damaged at all during the escape. They got lucky this time, and he knows it. During his inspection he didn't notice any damage to his fighter. After he finished he lights up a cigar walks over to Mark and Ellen to see if they were good or not.

"How are we doing sir?" Ellen asks.

"Well we made back alive and intact, so I would say were good." Tim replies.

"Ya but we nearly got our asses blown off." Mark comments.

"So what else is new?" Tim replies back.

As the three continued to talk General Rieekan walks into the hanger and heads towards the three pilots.

"You three did one hell of a job out there. Nice work. Those troops desperately needed those supplies."

"Whatever it takes to stop the Empire once for all sir." Tim says as he salutes the general.

"It appears with Rouge Squadrons and your victories the Empire has been taking alittle more caution with their raids. They have stopped hitting Yavin but have shifted on Mon Calimari agian. Plus non of agents have been able to pinpoint their main stronghold yet either."

"Is there anything you want us to about it sir?"

"As of now no Captian. We need your unit to stay in the core until we can get a hold on them."

"Roger sir. What about right now, what do you need us to do?" Tim asks.

"Have your pilots get some well needed rest. The defense concil is having a meeting in about an hour I want you to come with me."

"I'll be there sir."

"Good I'll see you then." General Reikaan then walks back inside the base.

"Ok you heard the man, tell our pilots to get some rest until further notice. That includes yourselves as well. If you need me just radio me. I don't know how long this meeting is going to be, so I'll see you two later." Tim ordered and walked to his quarters.

Coruscant space traffic check point two and a half hours later.

The GreatFox slips back into real space just outside the check point moves closer to the planet.

"Wow thats a hyperdrive unit. Falco would piss himself if he seen this." Fox said with a lot of enthusiasum.

Krystal walks up to the window and looks toward Coruscant. Both of them were amazed to see how traffic there was. The whole planet glowed with all the lights from the surface.

"Isn't it beautiful Fox. I've never seen so many lights come from the surface of a planet while in orbit."

"Ya it sure is somthing Krys. There must be alot of people down there."

"Fox I have multiple battleships and fighters on my scope. Their moving towards us." ROB warns.

"Those must be Republic cruisers. Their probably going to have us go through customs. That's getting old." Fox says.

A squadron of E-wings and three CR90 Blockade Runners approach the GreatFox. The lead E-wing hails them.

"Unidentified vessel your in New Republic quarintine. Please state your name, cargo and destination over."

"This Captian Fox McCloud of the Mercenary outfit StarFox. We are on a diplomatic mission from Corneria. We request permission to speak with your military high command. Its urgent over."

"Please follow us to the customs station. Being at a state of war we are required to throughly examine all unregistered vessels. Once were there we can get you clearance. We apologize for the delay."

"I understand McCloud out."

"Well I hope this goes well" Krystal comments.

"Ya me to." Fox replies.

Meanwhile down on the surface about fortyfive minutes later members of Republic High Command gather in the main conferance room to discuss the war effort. The meeting has been going for over two hours and little has be accomplished. General Riekaan brings up the starchart displaying all the areas targeted by the Empire. Tim sat in the front row and studied the maps closly. He didn't like what he was seeing.

"As all of you can that in a matter of a few weeks the Empire has managed to hit almost every major instalation we have, and with exception of their territories up br Bastion we don't know were their operating out of, or were they plan to strike next." Rieekan says.

Before anyone could say anything a female voice comes on PA.

"General Reikaan I apologise I know your in a meeting but I've ordered tell you that customs have picked up a vessle that doesn't match the profile of any ship known to the Republic. The ships crew wishes to speak with you immediatly sir."

Everyone was rather confused by this request.

"Who are they and where are they from?" the general asks.

"The some sort of mercenary group called StarFox from the Lylat system or something like that. I've never heard of it sir."

"Neither have I." the general comments back.

"Shall I give them clearance to come down sir?"

"Thats fine send them down in one of our shuttles with an escort."

"Yes sir. I'll have them down here in twenty minutes sir."The Pa system then goes off and Tim stands up.

"I know who they are sir." Tim says.

"How do know them captain?" he asks.

"I don't know them personally, I've never actually seen them before, but I have heard alot about them. I also know where Lylat is. A few years back I was on a diplomatic escort mission to the Lylat outer territories. I've never been to Corneria but I've been close enough to know where it is."

"Whats Corneria captain?"

"Corneria is the capital of the Lylat territories sir."

"Ok, is Corneria hostile? Do you have any idea why they might be here?"

"No sir, Corneria is peaceful planet, and no sir I have no idea why they would come all the way here. I'm just as surprised as everyone else."

"Ok then since you know somethings about their society, I going to have you be their escort for duration of their stay here. Head down to the hanger and bring them to my office. They should be here shortly."

"Yes sir." Tim salutes the general and heads to the hanger.

Inside of a Lambda T-4 shuttle Fox and Krystal look out towards the city.

"Pilot how big is this city?" Krystal asks.

"The whole planet is one big city."

"This is pretty impressive, I've never seen anything like this before." Fox says.

"Strap yourselves in we'll landing shortly." the pilots says.

The shuttle folds up its wings and sets down on the landing pad. The crew and its passengers walk out of the shuttle and see a man with a woodland digital uniforn a blue beret and cigar in his mouth.

"You must be Fox McCloud. I've heard alot about you." Tim says.

"You know me?" Fox responds with confusion.

"Of course just about everyone from Earth knows of you." Tim comments back.

"Your from Earth, finally I meet someone who's isn't completely oblivious ot our existence." Fox says as he shakes Tim's hand.

"I know how you feel. My name is Captain Tim Welch of the New Republic Defense Force. I'll be your escort during your stay."

"It's nice meet ya Captain. This is my fiancee Krystal."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am, and please call me Tim. I'm not much formalities, just ask my guys in my wing. My Commanding officer would like like to meet you. Please follow me."

"So Fox what brings you what brings you to the Republic?" Tim asks.

"Thanks funny you being from Earth, I was going to ask you the same thing. Were on a important mission from Corneria. The Empire or say their called have invaded Lylat, and our forces can't stop them. Were looking for help."

"Hold on your saying that the Imperials have attacked Lylat as well?" Tim was rather surprised by what he was hearing.

"Ya why. What do you know?" Fox asks.

"The Empire also invaded Earth. That I know of I was the only person that escaped. After that I chose to fight back , and thats why I'm here."

"Those Imperial bastards. How many other powers have they hit?" Fox angerly replies.

"They've hit almost every major galactic power. Were fighting a full scale war with them."

"So their on a bit of a power trip then. We have to stop them." Fox says.

"Belive me Fox, I swore an oath to rid the galaxy of those sons of bitches once and for all."

"Looks like the two of us are going to get along just fine." Fox comments.

"I'm think so as well." Tim comments.

The two spend the next several minutes getting to know one another on their way to the generals office. Fox and Tim took to each other quite well and had alot in common. It was like the two of them knew each other for years. Krystal never thought she would meet another person who was so much like Fox. When they got the generals office they Fox explained the situation they were in. The general felt bad that another system was suffering at the hands of the Empire, but he knew he had to take this up to high command and possibly the senate to approve an intervenstion.

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long. I was at home. My laptop isn't intigrated with my home network, but anyways first contact at last. The war has only just begun. What do you think? Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	19. Chapter 19 Flying Solo

Darkness Returns

Ch19 Flying Solo

The news of another power being attacked the Empire greatly disturbed the Senate. The lack of capable ships put relief efforts the Cornerians on Hold for the time being. Meanwhile in Lylat the war drags on, with another city on Macbeth captured only two remain, and casualties are growing by the day. After studying the dead Imperials after a small commado raid, the Cornerians were disgusted to find out that their enemy used clones as soliders. The commandos also brought a few Imperial small arms back with them. Cornerian High Command was very impressed by Imperial E-11 carbine and the DC-15 rifles.

Macbeth 19.8 ABY 2 days later.

Over the dark sandy plains of Macbeth a flight of six starfighters, flying at a very low altitude, head towards their target. The group consisted of two Arwings, three Cornerian fighters, and a Skyclaw class light Interceptor.

"This Commander Monroe, were nearing our Area of Operations, all fighters report in."

"Falco here I'm fine, and by the way Katt why don't you just say your name rather than Commander? What are you some one special?"

"Shut the hell up Falco, you taking up radio space with your stupid ass remarks. Now continue the report." Katt comments.

"Bill here, ready to rock."

"Dagger 1 here, good to go."

"Dagger 2 all system go."

"Dagger 3 lights are green."

"Great, now listen up team, the advancing enemy force is not real large, but their artillery is causing alot of trouble for ground forces in the area. Intel estimates that their is at least a single battery of six to eight guns down there. Plus-" Falco jumps in before Katt can finish.

"Ok that will be easy. But why are we coming in so low, Did you decide to go sight seeing. Last I checked Macbeth doesn't have much for tourist attractions." Falco sarcastically said.

"Falco what did I say about your pointless chater, SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH, FALCO! The reason were coming in so low is that one of our infantry platoons spotted possible Anti-Aircraft units about three clicks from the artillery position, but we don't know for sure, plus there might enemy fighters patoling the area so watch yourselves. I suggest we slip up and flank them. This should be a quick hit and run mission. Falco over." Katt says.

"Yes your highness." Falco says sarcastically.

"Funny, now can I actually trust you to take charge of Dagger two and three and hit the left flank, while I take Bill and Dagger one. Or are you too immature to handle alittle responsibility?" Katt says.

"Finally I get my due credit. We'll hit that flank and probably take out the whole damn battery before you even get there." Falco says.

"I hope you do, just don't do anything stupid, I'm warning you." Katt orders.

"Whats to worry about, what can possibly go wrong?" Falco says.

"You, is what could possibly go wrong." Katt thought to herself.

The six fighters slip into two groups and fly into their designated direction. The two groups closely watch for their targets. As they continue to sweep the area for their targets, Falco gets a view of the glowing blue plasma trail of the enemies mass driver cannons.

"Artillery battery spotted at AV-998764, moving in to engage. Dagger two and three follow me."

"I copy Falco. Were heading that way. Hit'em hard." Katt replies.

Falco recklessly flies towards their target, over passing the ground battle below them. A clone Captain radios the rest of the battalion and warns them of the incoming fighters.

The eight AT-APs were spread apart well, giving them good protection from enemy aircraft. The perimeter was also highly dug in with many of its positions covered in camo netting. From the air the AT-APs were the only visible targets. When Falco and his wingmen get in target range, Falco launches a bomb and his wingmen each fire a missile down at the artillery units. The attack destroys three of the AT-APs and kill many gunnery crewmen. As Falco and his wingmen leave the target area Falco decides to turn around and make another pass.

"Katt break off your attack, we'll finish them off. See I told you I could handle it." Falco arrogantly says.

"Negative Falco at your current altitude you very vunerable. We are in the perfect position to strike. Break off thats an order." Katt commands.

"Sorry Babe but I'm already in postion." Falco says.

Little did Falco realise that three AT-AA were covered by camo netting and several stormtroopers carried shoulder fire missiles for just such an occasion. Before Falco and his team chould get even a single shot off a flak burst could be seen flying past them.

"SIR AA FIRE PULL UP!" Dagger two yells just before a flak burst hits the cockpit of fighter head on. Katt wittnesses his fighter as it crashes to the ground.

"DAMN IT FALCO PULL UP NOW." Katt yells.

As Falco and Dagger three begin to pull up a stormtrooper paints Dagger three with his missile launcher and fires. Flying at only about a hundred feet in the air, Dagger three had no chance of avoiding the missile. He was killed in a instant. When Falco saw the explosion he hits his afterburners to avoid suffering the same fate.

"All craft break off the attack. The mission is compromised. Return to base." Katt says.

As Katt and her team begin to fall back, an AT-AA gets a beat on them and fires. One of the rounds slices through Katts right wing and does a fair amount of damage to it.

"I'm hit but its not bad. Max speed back to base." Katt orders.

After a few minutes of flying they reach the safe zone. Katt just looks over to Falco and scowles. Falco glances over to her and then faces forward. He knew she was right the entire time.

Once they land their aircraft Katt waits for Falco to exit his craft. After he does she casually walks over to him and punches him in the gut.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM FALCO? I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER TO BREAK OFF." Katt screams at him.

After coughing a few times he is finally able to respond."Whats my problem, you just hit me in the gut. I think your the one with the problems." Falco comments back.

"You got two of my best pilots killed and nearly got the rest of us killed aswell. You have no idea how sick I am of your shit Falco."

"Hey I can't contol who lives or doesnt, thats war babe." Falco says to try to cover up his mistakes as always.

"Oh no Falco it just doesnt work like that. You were being iresponsible. I warned you about the air defenses. There is no excuse for your actions." Katt comments.

"So what are going to do about it then Katt?"

"I was just getting to that. I'm sorry Falco but I'm ordering you to resign your commission."

"You have gotta be kidding me. I'm the best pilot around." Falco boasts.

"I can't have people who put others in danger just to make themselves look good. I'm sure Fox and Peppy would say the same."

"Ok then Katt then what am I suppost to do then if I'm out of a job?" Falco asks.

"Thats not my problem Falco, and besides I thought you said you weren't planning on staying in the first place"  
"I don't need this shit. I'm done take care Katt, and you should stop kissing Fox's ass. No one likes a suck up." Falco said as he turned and boarded his craft and flew off.

Katt just watched as Falco flew off. After he exited the hanger Katt just looked towards the shook her head and lit a cigarette. After a few minutes Bill walks up to her.

"You all right Katt?" Bill asks.

"Ya I think so. I new I shouldn't have given him command, but I blew it." Katt says.

"Its not your fault. Falco made the choice to disobey your order, he's to blame not you."

"Still two of our people died out of foolishness, and we weren't able to finish the job. Our ground troops are propably still getting shelled by those guns. Who knows how many have been killed cause of Falco." Katt says.

"Things happen, you did what you had to do to get us out alive, Fox would have done the same, so don't worry." Bill replies as he walks back inside the base. Katt follows a few minutes after.

Meanwhile..

Coruscant Military HQ

For the past several hours Fox has been trying to get a hold of Corneria, but has made little progress. He knowns time is running short.

"Any luck Fox?" Tim asks.

"No Corneria just dosen't quite have the communications systems as you guys do. All the secure frequencies are to delicate to reach, but mabey if I use an unsecure one, I might have chance." Fox replies.

"But you put the security of your mission at risk if the Imperials trace the link." Tim says.

"Thats right. So any word on the releif effort?"

"The Senate is still debating over it. With the lack of operational ships, there isn't alot we can do right now. Don't worry though, If all esle fails, I'll go back with you guys bye myself." Tim says.

"I appriciate the offer. We need all the help we can get."

"You can count on me Fox. By the way have you tried useing our main long range communications relays. You would probably get alittle bit better of a signal rather than routing a signal from the comm system on the GreatFox? It requires a top secrect security clearance but I'm sure the general will let you use it."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll give it go. I'm going to wake Krys up and I'll meet you there." Fox says as he heads towards his room.

"Sounds good. I'll head to the generals office and get us permission to use it."

Authors notes:Sorry it took so long, the internet on post was down agian. So whats going to happen with Falco? You'll see soon enough. So what do ya think? More plot twists on the way. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	20. Chapter 20 Hearing from Home

Darkness Returns

Ch20 Hearing from Home

Coruscant Military HQ 19.8 ABY twenty minutes later.

Inside the NRDF main comunications room Fox and Krystal gave at the highly advanced computer systems. The room was massive with hundreds computers and holographic maps.

"This pretty impressive. Our military could use some of this equipment." Fox says.

"Well the Republic has to communicate and monitor hundreds of systems so it requires alot equipment."Tim replies.

"So do think we can reach Corneria with the Republic's comm sysytem?"Krystal asks.

"I think so. With our large series of relays we can reach most systems from one side of the galaxy to the other." Tim says.

"Well lets just hope for the best. Lets give it a shot then." Fox says.

The three walk up to one of the comm consules and hand the operator a set of radio frequencies.

"If you can't patch through the secure network try using one of the unsecure channels."Fox says to the radio operator.

"But sir what in the Imperials trace it?"

"Thats a risk we have to take private. Don't worry we already got approval from the general." Tim says.

"Yes sir, opening channel now."

"Any luck private." Fox asks.

"No sir the signal is on a differnt scramble set, I'm switching over to the unsecure channel now sir."

After a minute of adjusting the signal a slightly garbled voice was heard.

"Captian McCloud I think I have something."

"Here let me take a look." Fox says as he grabes the head set and mike from the operator.

"This Captain Fox McCloud of the StarFox team do you copy over?"

"This is Corporal Miller of the Katina defense post, go ahead over."

"Listen closely corporal, I need you to patch me through to Gen Peppy Hare of Cornerain High Command. Its urgent over."

"Roger that sir, please stand by." After about three minutes Peppy's voice was heard on the radio.

"This is General Hare, do you read me."

"Peppy its good to here from ya. I've been trying to contact you for the past day now."

"Fox I'm glad to hear you ok. Where are you, and any luck with your mission?"

"I'm transmitting a message from a planet known as Coruscant, in the galactic core. It appears that our enemy the Galactic Empire has launched a full scale invasion on almost every major power in the galaxy. We have sucessfully made contact with the primary enemy of the Empire, the New Republic, and have made a request for a relief effort."

"This good to hear Fox. Can we expect reinforcements anytime soon?"

"Right now most of the Republic fleet is either on lockdown or is on the front lines fighting the Imperials. The senate is debating about the issue as we speak. But it could be abit before we can expect any results. Its important that you get this message to the Federation council. Members of the Galactic Senate and Reublic High Command wish to speak to you and the council on the matter."

"Very good Fox. I'll get this to the council immediatly. You did well Fox."

"Thank you sir. How's things back home."

"Not good Fox. Only two cities on Macbeth remain under our control and Zoness has fallen."

"I see. Best of luck and be safe sir. I will report back when the releif force is established. Fox out."

"Yes we got through!" Krystal says.

"Well this makes things alot easier. Lets just hope the negotiations for the alliance goes through." Tim says.

"I hope so. My people are depending on us." Fox replies.

"There isn't much more we can do right now, I going to go the post cantina and have couple drinks, if either of you want to come." Tim says.

"Sounds good to me. I haven't had a single drink since the war broke out. What about you Krys, you coming?" Fox asks.

"Not this time Fox. I'm tired and still sore from my injury. I want to go back to sleep. You two have fun." Krystal says and then kisses him on the cheek.

"Ok babe I'll see you later. Contact me if you get a message from home. Lead the way Tim."Fox says.

Meanwhile..

Macbeth Military HQ fifteen minutes later.

Inside the HQ comm center Katt is summoned to respond to a message from Corneria.

"This Commander Monroe here."

"Good to here from Katt. I have some good news."Peppy says.

"Good news, thats a first in this war. What is sir?" Katt asks.

"I got word from Fox, he may have found a ally to help us fight this Empire as they call it."

"Thats a awesome. When is he and relief force coming?"

"I'm afraid that it might be some time yet Katt. It turns out that this Empire has attack many differnt groups across the galaxy and were caught up in it. So don't start relaxing quite yet, continue the defensive. I will update you when I have more information. Be sure to inform Falco about this, I see he's not here right now."

Katt just looks towards the floor. She was still mad at Falco for what he did."Yeah about Falco"

Corucant Military HQ one hour later.

With in the post cantina Fox and Tim sit at small table with couple drinks and cigarettes, chating about each others past.

"In a way I'm kinda glad my fiancee didn't come. I havn't had smoke since she was in the hospital. She would kick my ass if she saw me smoking." Fox jokingly just laughs.

"You know she's going to find out someday." Tim comments.

"I pray that day never comes. speaking of women, what about you, do you gotta girl?"Fox asks.

"Me no, not since I was still in school. I haven't even heard from her since we split. She went off to be a teacher, I went off to be a pilot. For all I know she might be dead. Now I work way to much to get caught up in a relationship, it really don't bother me though. I'm more concerned about winning this war."Tim replies.

"And speaking of flying you still have not shown me your fighter yet. I really want to see it. The Republic's starfighters are very unique in design, and seem rather deadly in combat."Fox says.

"The Republic has some of the best fighters in existance, but the three starfighters I will say that are best ever created are the X-wing, which is my personnel favorite, it's cousin the E-wing and your Arwing. With these fighters in our hands the Empire will never stop us." Tim comments.

"If the two of us are going to fighting along side another I suggest we learn how to fly the others craft. Flexibility could be very vital in this war."Fox adds.

"I couldn't agree more. I'll bring you to the hanger in the morning and give you the run down. After that I'll bring you and Krys to the Imperial archive data banks, so we get you more familiarized with Imperial hardware. Unless the senate needs you for some political crap." Tim says.

"Sounds good. I want to know my enemy. So about the senate, what do you think the chances are of the Republic giveing us support anyways?" Fox asks.

"From all the debating they've been doing on it, I would say the chances are very high. The Republic is always looking for new members an allies. If Lylat decides that they want to join the Republic, pretty much all of Lylats needs would be meet. It would be a mutual advantage for both of us."Tim comments.

"Lets just hope that Corneria's ignorant politicians wise up, and do what is right for our people."Fox says.

"I hope so to." Tim says.

"Well I think I should get back to my room."Fox says.

"Alright then, I'll get the tab. I need to check in with the general, and get a statis report anyways. I'll see ya in the morning." Tim says as he walks up to the bartender.

Meanwhile..

In orbit of Corneria.

Just Outside the CDF defense grid, The Skyclaw comes out of hyperspace. As Falco flies toward the space station, he is hailed by stations radar operators.

"We have you on are screen, report in."

"This Lieutenent Commander Falco Lombardi. I'm requesting permission to use the gateway over." Usually Falco wasn't formal at all but he knew if he acted hostile, they probably wouldn't let his use the gate.

"We don't have you on schedule to use the gateway over."

Falco knew he had to think of a way to let him use it.

"I'm on a classified mission. No questions asked." Falco lied.

The gate controllers knew that Falco was a menber of StarFox, and that they have been on many secret missions in the past. They saw no reason to question him.

"Please transmit your coordinates."

Falco was thrilled that his disception worked."Transmisson commencing." Falco responded as he transfered the data to them.

The gate contoller looks down at the destination, and is confused with what he sees.

"Um sir these coordinates don't match anything in our databanks. Are you sure this correct? I don't want to send in the wrong direction sir."

"The destination is legitament. Remenber NO questions asked." Falco said with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes sir opening gate now sir. Sixty seconds till warp over."

"I copy." Falco replies.

Once the coundown was complete the Skyclaw flew into the green warp gate and vanished.

Authors notes: Where oh where did Falco go? You'll found out soon enough. You'll be suprised when you find out his destination. More twists and action soon to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	21. Chapter 21 Enigma

Darkness Returns

Ch21 Enigma

Cerinia space outskirts 19.8 ABY early the next morning.

In the midst of space near the chared volcanic remains of Cerinia, three Imperial cruisers exit hyperspace. The ISD Blood Reign and her two escort Victories fly towards the ruined planet. The three ships sweep the area for almost an hour. Most of the ships crew doesn't even know exactly what their looking for.

"Captain is there any sign of the weapon yet?" DeGuale asks.

"I believe so, we have something on our scopes, but I'm not sure as to what it is sir. It could be an asteroid for all we know."

"Fine then, bring us about and do a radiation scan on it. If what you spotted is truely what I'm looking for, then might still be unstable and have traces of radiation"  
DeGuale orders.

"Yes sir."

The three Stardestroyers then head towards a black anomaly near one of Cerinia's moons.

Meanwhile within the moutains of Rattatak.

Since the his grueling defeat, the notorious crimelord Tyber Zann has been in hidding on Rattatak attempting to rebuild his once feared crime syndicate. Sitting at his desk Tyber paitently waits for his unexpected guest while working on his finances. After waiting about fifteen minutes, his office door hisses and opens up. Tyber looks and is pleased to see his arrival.

"Ahh welcome to back. What has it been four maybe five years now? I can honestly say that I was surprised to get your call. What can I do for you." Tyber says to the figure.

"Its been five years. You being the big crime boss you have many contacts, so I was wondering if you know anyone that have any merc jobs that pay." Falco says.

Tyber thinks to himeslf for moment then smiles.

"Yes I do, but why don't you come work for me instead. I could use a good pilot like yourself to lead my other pilots into combat. After the Empire attacked my palace on Ryloth the contortium has been hurting. I need new personnel." Tyber says.

"The Empire?" Falco asks.

"Oh come on Falco, you sould know about the enemy that has burning your home to the ground."Tyber says.

"You know about the Lylat invasion?" Falco asks with a bit of confusion.

"Yes I do, you should know my influence reaches farther than most people think. So what do you think?" Tyber asks.

"You know I don't work for cheap, I want twenty thousand per job." Falco says.

"Twenty thousand your jokeing right, HAHAHAH, Falco just for your loyalty to me I'll give you 120 thousand and a additional forty thousand a month. I pay my clients well, but I expect the best and I expect results." Tyber says.

Falco was in shock, no one has ever offered him so much money for a job before, even doing odd jods for Tyber in the past.

"Man that's alot money. I didn't even make half that when I was working for Fox." Falco thought to himself.

"Ok then Tyber, but whats the catch.?" Falco asks.

"Simple you for me and me alone. Your loyalties are to me and the Zann Consortium. I don't tolerate traitors, remember that. On that note as you know my organisation sometimes operates out of Lylat on occasion. So that might mean that you may have to face your old team. Are you prepared to do whats necessary for the success of the consortium, if you catch my drift?" Tyber asks.

Falco thought to himself again."Boy this is tough. Money or StarFox? Well Katt did kick me out, and Fox is always pissed at me about something. But still what if we get into combat with each other? What if I have to- You know screw it, why not this is the best job offer I've ever had. I can't let this slip through my fingers." It felt like he was thinking for hours but it truley was only a few seconds.

"Sounds good to me Tyber. I'm in." Falco says.

"Good, I thought you might like my offer. I'll have Urai set you up with a penthouse. I'm sure you'll find it rather suiting. You remember Urai right?" Tyber replies.

"Unfortunately yes. He's the one who put this huge ass scar on my chest." Falco says.

"Well thats what happens when you make a smart ass remark, but nevertheless you will find you stay here to be profitable." Tyber replies.

Coruscant one hour later.

With the conference room of the Republic High Command, leading NRDF officals and members of the Galactic Senate debate with the Federation Council of Corneria, via holo net, over the invasion and a future alliance. So far council members of the Cornerian Federation oppose the idea of joining the New Republic, but its military leaders on the other hand believe an alliance is just what Lylat needs.

"Members of the federation I understand your concerns but you are asking alot of the Republic. We are greatly short handed and much of our fleets are combating the Imperials. To ask us to send an entire armada to Lylat to push back the Imperial only to have Lylat not support us in the war afterwards, we can't afford it." Gen Rand Taylor protests.

"I agree, the Republic is always willing to help those in need, but it's only fair that Lylat makes some sort of ammends for the sacrifice of our troops and resources." Gen Rieekan replies.

"This is your war not ours. We didn't ask to be brought into this and we don't want any part of it." Rep Owens replies.

"That where your wronge, this is everyones war. The Empire will stop at nothing to control the entire galaxy and the only way to rid the galaxy of this mennace is if we all band together and show the Empire that we will not be oppressed." Gen Rieekan protests.

"As general of the Cornerian military we support the idea of alliance one hundred percent. Many of my finest troops have died fighting this terror. I have seen the face of war unlike those of the council, and I have also faced Tyranny. Tyrants are all the same, they never stop until someone steps up and faces them. Whether or not the council decides to join or not, under my authority the Cornerian military will support the Republic in any way needed." Gen Peppy Hare declares.

"The Republic greatly appriciates the support." Gen Rieekan says.

"Ok then say we do join the Republic what benefits do the people of Lylat have under the Republic." Rep Owens asks.

"Even as a protectorate Lylat will have seat in the senate and will given almost any needs your people require, weither it be economic, military, food. Our militaries will be interlinked, and you will have equal jurisdiction. You must understand that we are not out to own the galaxy like the Empire. Our people had to endure twenty years of Imperial control, and those were hard times. Your people will not regret being a Republic system." Senator Proctor of Gerrard V advises.

"But what our sovereignty, the people of Lylat especially those of Corneria pride it self greatly on our culture." Rep Owens states.

"So does the Republic. There are hundreds of worlds in the Republic all with their own unique cultures and traditions. We greatly respect systems cultures and way of life. You will not have to worry about that being threatened in any way. You have my word on that." Gen Rieekan replies.

The council members then quietly discuss amoungst themselves, and converse for nearly ten minutes.

"Members of the Republic we have reached an decision. Lylat will join the Republic. But inturn we do expect this invasion to be dealt with. How long will it be before we can expect aid?" Rep Benis says.

"We've been working on that ever since Captain McCloud made the request. We should have an available fleet with in a week and a half, mabey two weeks max." Gen Tantor says.

"Speaking of McCloud where is he. It would be nice if he were here for this." Gen Hare asks.

"Cap McCloud is with Cap Welch right now. Cap Welch is familiarising him on Republic fighters. They should be back from their flight in about an hour." Gen Rieekan says.

"Fox flying, big surprise there. Well general if possible have Fox contact me when he returns." Gen Hare requests.

"Not a problem general." Gen Rieekan replies.

"If there is nothing else that the Republic needs to discuss then this meeting is adjurned." Rep Benis states.

Meanwhile is the skies of Coruscant two X-wings piloted by non other than Cap Welch and Cap McCloud, sore through the sky at high speed. "I'm impressed Fox, your a natural at this. So what do you think of her?" Tim says.

"This is definitely a fine aircraft. I still prefer my Arwing but I would fly one of these any day. The roll rate on an Arwing is faster but a X-wing banks tighter. I will also give the X-wing credit on it's massive plasma cannons. The barrels on these are almost three times the size of an Arwings cannons, plus it has four." Fox replies.

"Well we like having as much firepower on our fighters as we can, to cope with Imperial TIE fighters. The Republic is all for quality not quantity." Tim replies.

"One thing I have to add though, this flight suit is abit warm but I have to say that this helmet is very uncomfertable and I can tell it designed for humans." Fox comments. Tim just laughs.

"Sorry Fox but NRDF Standard Operating Procedures state that all pilots must wear a fully sealed flight suit and a helmet while operating a Republic aircraft." Tim replies.

"Yeah Yeah." Fox coments.

"So where is Krystal, I thought she was coming to?" Tim asks.

"Sleeping beauty won't get out of bed. I wanted her to get some hands on time with this X-wings aswell. She said she would out when we go to the archives thought." Fox replies.

"Not a problem, we got time." Tim says.

Seconds later Tim gets a message onhim comm system.

"Hang on Fox I'm being hailed. This is Welch go ahead."

"Captain we have just concluded our meeting with Cornerian Federation, and they request that McCould contacts them soon. Normally I don't like interfering with training but I'm requesting that you and McCloud report back to HQ for details." Gen Rieekan says.

"Roger that sir we'll be back in ten, Welch out. Fox we got orders to head back. I guess your commanders want you to contact them."

"Copy that." Fox replies.

The two X-wings then execute an Immelmann turn and fly back towards the base.

Inside the generals office fifteen minutes later.

As Fox and Tim enter the generals office they salute and wait for him begin the brief.

"I assume your little joyride was productive." Gen Rieekan comments.

"Yes sir, I figured it would wise to cross train on each other factions crafts for strategic purposses sir." Tim replies.

"I see, well lets get to the point. For now the Lylat council has decided to side with Repulic, granted we send reinforcments. The problem though of course is that we don't many ships to spare, especially after yesterday night a small Imperial taskforce hit one of our construction facilities on Balmora agian. We lost six ships that under construction during the raid. Thankfully we took down two of theirs. But we think it might be up to two weeks before we can send any sizable taskforces to Corneria." Gen Rieekan says.

"Is it possible sir that you could maybe just send a small strike force to aid us, until the rest of the battle can be organized sir. With that at least it will be start plus they can still instruct my troops on Imperial tactics and hardware." Fox asks.

"That might be possible." the general replies.

"Sir I'll go. My pilots could be a great help to the Cornerians. All I will need is some sort of frigate or cruiser for my fighters to land and refuel." Tim says.

General Rieekan thinks to himself for a moment.

"Ok you two gave me idea. Meet me at defense station Alpha-Victor-One at 20:30 tonight. Is that understood?" the general asks.

"Yes sir." Fox and Tim reply.

"Good, Welch rally up your pilots and tell them whats going on. McCloud contact your superiors and tell them that we have a plan. Your dismissed." Gen Rieekan says.

Authors notes: Well hows that for a twist? Falco, a member of the Zann Consortium, and the mystery weapon at Cerinia. This is a very important chapter it plots out kinda how things are fully coming together and whats going on. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	22. Chapter 22 The Eye Of Fate

Darkness Returns

Ch22 The Eye Of Fate

Cerinia 19.8 ABY fifteen minutes later.

The small Imperial taskforce slowely approaches a massive black pyramid with a large eight sided star prism with a purple spherical gem in the middle.

"Admiral we have reached our target."

DeGuale looks towards the eight kilometer station and smiles sadistically.

"Ah yes, my finest achievment ever. Captain run the radiation scan." DeGuale orders.

"Yes sir, but may I ask what is this thing sir?"

"This my friend is the Eye of Fate. I'll explane everything once were inside." DeGuale anwsers.

"Yes sir."

The radiation scan takes nearly fifteen minutes. The readings show no sign of radiation or contamination.

"Sir the station appears to be clean."

"Good send a squad of RAD troopers in to sweep the area just in case." DeGuale orders.

"Yes sir. Ensign ready Echo squad for deployment."

"Yes sir."

The squad of RAD troopers load up on a Sentinel landing craft abd leave the Blood Reigns hanger and fly inside the hanger of the station. After the squad lands, they slowly leave the transport and sweep the hanger for any threats. Convinced that the area was clear, the squad then activated their hazardous material detection gear. The suad continues to move through out the station looking for any sort of threat. Once they finally make it to the control room the squad sergeant removes his helmet and brings up his comm link.

"Admiral we are in the control room the station is secure and clear of contamination sir."

"Very good sergeant start up the gower generators and wait for my arrival." DeGuale orders.

"Yes sir."

After about twenty minutes of waiting the doors of the control room hiss open. As DeGuale and a few other officers and squad of stormtroopers walk in, the RAD troopers snap to attention.

"At ease troopers you've done well." DeGuale says.

"Admiral may I ask what is this thing?" Cap Deckert asks.

"Ah yes captain I almost forgot. The Eye of Fate is an experimental super weapon powered by Cerinian energy crystals." DeGuale says.

"You lost me sir." Deckert replies.

"Roughly seven years ago back when the fleet was scattered. My forces were out here in the unknown regions rebuilding and conducting research. When we were informed about Cerinia I knew it sounded promising. After four years of research on Cerinia I discovered that their energy crystals could be used to power almost anything including a class 3 superlaser. It took me almost six months of negotiations with their monarchy but I managed to convince the King to donate six of their most powerful crystals to me in return to give them some of our outdated technology. You see the Cerinians were very back water, having very little technology of their own. They relied on their magic to get them by. So I gave them a few blasters, some bacta, a couple of old transports and speeders and a couple of droids. It's funny that they were naive enough to fall for my deception. Whats even better is that our negotiations were completly secret from their populus. The king's daughter didn't even know until the last minute. I keep myself undercover the entire time just in case, of course. Once I had the crystals I put them into the Eye and tested the weapon on their planet. The crust of the planet was burned off. You see captian these crystals are buried deep underground and the locations of their mines were keep secret, now with the crust gone and population exterminated-." DeGuale said.

"We can then send mining crews to easily dig the crystals up and use them for the Empire and get away with it because all the witnesses are dead." Deckert says.

"Exactly captian." DeGuale replies.

"What happened then sir?" Deckert asks.

"Then problem was that the Empire was very short on funding so I couldn't build the station up to code, and the crystals power proved to be unstable. After the weapon was fired the computers stated that the reactor was becoming unstable, so I ordered an evacuation. At that time I was also informed that the other rouge battle groups were begining to form back up as I ordered, so I decided to let the weapon sit until I had the funds to maintain it, and concentrate on our war effort. Now we do so I want it back up and running within six months and I want a detachment sent to the surface to constuct a mining base there." DeGuale says.

"Yes sir. Corporal you heard the man head down to the surface and begin preperations." Deckert replies.

"Roger that sir." the clone replies.

Coruscant 20:15 that evening.

As Tim and Fox were instructed the two of them went up to defence post AV-1 for their future instructions. They figured they would get there abit early just incase the general was early as well. Fox and Krystal veiwed out the windows and gazed upon the several docked warships.

"What kind of cruiser is that?" Fox asks.

"Thats a Majestic class heavy cruiser. It's a pretty powerful escort ship. It don't carry any fighters though." Tim replies.

"What about that one?" Krystal asks.

"That would be a Recusant class light destroyer. Like the Majestic class they have alot of guns but no compliment of fighters. But it is a good ship for its age." Tim says.

"How old is it." Fox asks.

"About forty to fifty years old, they were used by the CIS during the Clone Wars. After the that many CIS ships were commissioned by the Alliance and are still used today. We use what ever we can get, and we make good use of them." Tim says.

"I'm surprised that you guys would use such outdated vessels." Fox says.

"Well ships can be hard to come by, plus we still don't have the production capabilities as the Imperials do, espessialy now that some our leading companies defected back to the Empire." Tim replies.

"Those ungreatful bastards, you guys fighting all those years for their freedom only to turn their backs on you." Fox comments.

"Oh well what do ya do?" Tim replies.

"Not to change the subject guys but what exactly is going on? All Fox told me was that you two might have a plan and that we were ordered to meet up here on this station. Could some please enlighten me." Krystal asks.

"Ok Krys, we suggested to the general that since a full battle group can't be organised right away, instead sending a small strike force to Lylat to help us keep the Imperials busy until reinforcements can arrive." Fox says.

"My fighter wing will be going back with you, the general also agreed to give us some sort of cruiser to give us some extra firepower. Right now were just waiting for the general." Tim replies.

"Ok you could have told me this hours ago." Krystal comments.

"Sorry." Fox says.

The three continued to talk for around ten more minutes. Their conversation was halted when they seen the general walk in. The three young officers were quick to salute him.

"At ease you three. Good evening." Rieekan says.

"Evening sir, so what were you able to arange for us sir?" Tim asks.

"Right to the point as always, follow me then." the general says.

The four officers then proceed through station. Fox and Krystal couldn't stop looking at all starships in dry dock. After about ten minutes of walking they stop in front of the window and see a midsize cruiser.

"You know what this is Welch?" the generals asks.

"Yes sir this is a Rendili Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser." Tim replies.

"Very good captian you know your stuff." the general coments.

"Sir is this a Katana fleet Dreadnaught sir?" Tim asks.

"No captian this is the Katana." the general replies.

Authors notes: Sorry it took so lomg I had a long week, but anyways. The Eye of Fate, what do ya think of that? Quite the sinister plot? Just wait until find out the rest of history. Their is more than meets the Eye. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	23. Chapter 23 A Shred Of Hope

Darkness Returns

Ch23 A Shred of Hope

Coruscant Defense station 19.8 ABY

Tim was abit surprised to here that the ship they would be using was the legendary Katana. The flagship of the Old Republic's prized Katana fleet that disappeared over half a century ago. Now he was standing less that a hundred meters away from her.

"So this is the Katana then sir?" Tim asks.

"Yes Captain. The Republic Captured her during the Battle of the Katana fleet during the Thrawn campaign. Since then she has been on and off active duty. I figured it would serve well during this mission. This is a fully outfitted Dreadnaught with many modifications. It's the perfect ship for your mission." Rieekan replies.

"Dreadnaughts are good vessels. My home defense fleet had two of them. I served on one of them for almost five months." Tim says.

"All the better then Captain." the general replies.

"Who is the commander of this ship sir? I will need to speak with them for mission details." Tim asks.

"You are Captain. I told you before I want you to play an intregal part in this war. I good military leader needs a flagship. The Katana is now under your permanent command." Rieekan says.

"Me sir? I'm honored but are you sure sir?" Tim asks.

"I'm confident in your leadership skills Captain." Rieekan replies.

"Thank you sir. I'll do my best." Tim says.

"So sir whats this ship capable of? Can it cope with a Stardestroyer?" Fox asks.

"As I said before the Katana is a fully outfitted. It has twenty light quad turdolasers, fifteen turdolaser cannons, a forward fire high yield conccusion missile launcher, and fifteen heavy turbolaser batteries. Its got alot of firepower for being a only a heavy cruiser. McCloud if you look at the side of the hull you will see five large blisters. Behind each blister is one of the heavy batteries. Those batteries rival the power of a Stardestroyers heavy guns." Rieekan replies.

"Damn that things got some punch then sir." Fox replies.

"Whats her compliment sir?" Tim asks.

"Besides your X-wings, you will have twelve T2-B Light CAV vehicals, six AAC-1 Heavy CAV vehicals, six T4-B Main battle tanks, twelve T-47 airspeeders, a couple dozen speeder bikes, a full battalion of eighteen LAAT/I Gunships a full company of Repulic infantry, and two bomber squadrons." Rieekan replies.

"That should should give us an edge sir." Tim says.

"Ya I'll say." Fox adds.

"Now listen closely about the bombers. One of the bombers squadrons is a B-wing unit, Lancer Squadron, and one of our best I might add. They are only temperarily under your command for this mission. The fleet will need them back afterwards."Rieekan says.

"And the other sir?" Tim says.

"I figured you would like this, since you said you used to fly these. The other is a squadron of refurbished ARC-170s. They have been refitted and modified. The first major modification is that their torpedo launchers have been fitted to fire high yield torpedos and standard as well. The other modification is that they are able to carry a light proton or cluster bomb load while still retaining its speed and manuverability. These ARC's will be under your command for as long as you want." Rieekan says.

"Your right sir I rather like ARC's. I'll put them to good use. With this set up sir we should have no problem keeping the Empire at bay." Tim replies.

"Good thats what I want to hear, and captain may I ask what is with the wild paint jobs on your fighters?" Rieekan asks.

"Ah yes sir. Its for tactical reasons sir, and to look good sir." Tim replies.

"I see." Rieekan says.

"Sir my ship is still not combat ready. Is it possible that you can hook us up with some weapons for the GreatFox?" Fox asks.

"Well the Cornerian military is technically part of the NRDF now, so yes what do you need captian." Rieekan says.

"Some computer assisted anti-aircraft guns sir. like about five." Fox replies.

"Well how do AG-2 Quad guns sound?" Rieekan asks.

"How are those sir?" Fox asks.

"They shoot very fast, their accurate, and powerful. They will tear any sort of Tie fighter to sheds." Rieekan replies.

"Just what I need sir." Fox says.

"Good, I'll have our mechanics install them by morning. Overall you should have everything you'll need for your mission. Is there any questions?" Rieekan says.

"When do we move out sir?" Tim asks.

"As soon as the three of you are ready. I've done all I can, its up to you three now. Contact me when you have reached Corneria. Good luck and give the Empire hell." Rieekan orders.

After the three officers salute the general he turns around and walks away. The three then quietly face each other.

"Well looks like we have alot of work to do then." Krystal says.

"Lets do this." Fox replies.

"Its pay back time." Tim adds.

"So whats the plan then you two?" Krystal asks.

"Well Krys we need to get the GreatFox preped for departure. One of us should oversee the maintenance crews just incase they mess something up while trying to modifiy our ship." Fox says.

"I can do that Fox. You should help Tim get the Katana ready." Krystal replies.

"Ok then babe. Tim what do we need to do then?" Fox asks.

"Well first we should go on board and get a feel for the ship and meet the crew. Then we should get a look at the hanger and see if all of the support craft and combat vehicles are there and ready. Then we should get a look at the armory and see what we have for small arms. Then finally we should see how we are on supplies, we could be out there for awhile." Tim says.

"Sounds good, lets get going we have alot to do." Fox replies.

"Alright then. Krystal have the GreatFox docked here when then the guns are mounted. We'll move out as soon as were ready then." Tim says.  
"Ok then see you in the morning." Krystal says as she kisses Fox and then walks out to the main hanger.

"Well shall we then." Fox says.

"Lets go." Tim replies.

Fox and Tim the procceed to the Katana. The two spend almost half the night making sure the ship was ready for deployment. At around 03:15 the two pilots decide to call it a night, and sit the hanger bay and relax for a bit. Fox looks at the the newly painted X-wings. All the X-wings were painted with metallic tiger striping on the fuselages, with metallic painted flames on the wings and preditory reptile faces on the nose cone. Each squadron had a differnt color, blue for Raptor sqd, red for Viper sqd, and green for Cobra sqd. They are as eligant as they are deadly.

"I like the art work." Fox says.

"Thanks, I'm rather fond of it myself." Tim replies.

"That should scare the hell out of the Imperials." Fox adds.

"That was the idea. Plus I figured were going in to heavy combat, so might as well go in style." Tim replies. Fox just laughs.

"You ready for this man?" Fox asks.

"As ready ready as I'll ever be." Tim replies.

"Good, we should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Fox says.

"I agree. I'll see you in the morning." Tim replies.

"Ok, I'll report back as soon as the Great Fox is ready to move." Fox says.

"Alright, I'll be here if need anything." Tim says.

Meanwhile..

Macbeth Miliarty HQ 07:36.

Nearly fifteen minutes after she awakes, Commander Monroe heads to the commandcenter to get her morning reports. She already knows that the reports are not going to be good. Just yesterday the Imperial Army began their advance on the last free city and destroyed the largest of their few remaining supply trains. She knows they can't hold for on for much longer. She silently walks inside and looks around at the all the young soldiers, who have been working vigorous hours, she then approaches the deck officer.

"Whats the damage today major?" she asks.

"Well commander our artillery is keeping the Imperials at bay, but they will need reinforcements in order to hault the advance ma'am."

"Scramble what gunships we have left and have them transfer our troops from outpost Victor and send them to the city to aid our ground troops there." Katt orders.

"But ma'am outpost Victor is one of the only functional outposts left. Without it, our remaining convoys are nearly defenseless."

"I know that major but we have to protect those innocent people. Now have we heard from Col Madison or Maj O'Donnell yet?" Katts says.

"Yes ma'am, Col Madison and his commando team's recon mission was sussessful. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have known about the enemies recent advance."

"Where are they now major?" Katt asks.

"They requested to be transfered to the city to help hold on the Imperial advance."

"Alright then. Are the repairs on my Arwing finished yet. I could do myself but I havn't had time lately."Katt asks.

"No ma'am, that flak burst did more damage than you though. Our mechanics are going to have to replace your right wing compeletly, and the G-Diffuser will need minor work done on it."

Just before Katt can respond a young PFC aproaches her.

"Commander you have an incomming message from High Command."

"Bring it up on screen." Katt orders.

"Yes ma'am."

When the large monitor turns on Gen Hare's face showed up on the sreen. He had an optimistic look on his face.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you Katt, what happened?" Peppy asks.

"Imperial bombers have been harassing us for a couple days now. They knocked out our power grid for almost five hours yesterday. But were holding together. Whats the word then." Katt says.

"I have good news. Fox contacted me yesterday afternoon, and he said that the Republic is sending a small detachment very soon. It might only be one ship though, but he said that they will be able help hold them off until the rest of their fleet arrives." Peppy says.

"One ship? I hope this is worth it. My troops can't hold them off much longer Peppy. I don't even know if we'll last another week." Katt says.

"Have faith Katt. Fox said that the strike force consists of some of the finest troops and pilots that the Republic has. Fox said that the Republic has been fighting the Empire for sometime now. I'm sure they know what their doing. So don't worry Katt they'll come through." Peppy says.

"I hope your right for all our sake." Katt says.

Authors notes: Oh yeah they got guns and lots of them. The Katana is ready to kick some ass! But on the serious note I'm sorry to say that my unit is gearin up to go to Iraq soon. So I don't know how many more chapters I'll get up before I leave for training. I just want to says thanks for the support from everyone who has read this, and I also want to give a speacial shout out for Shadow Shinobi57,the Xbeat08, and Mike Sullivan, who have been my strongest supporters. I promise if I can't post while I'm gone, that I will keep writing until this is finished. Best of luck to all of you, and thanks again everyone. starfighter_105.. 


	24. Chapter 24 Stepping Forward

Darkness Returns

Ch24 Stepping Forward

The Katana 19.8 ABY early next morning.

Inside the captains quarters of his new ship Tim lightly sleeps, waking moments before his alarm goes off. The time was 05:59 local. As he starts to put his uniform on the PA system goes off.

"Captain your presence is requested on the bridge."

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." Tim says with a hint of annoyance in his tone." I hate mornings" He thought to himself.

As he finally leaves his room and starts heading towards the bridge a young specialist approaches him.

"Sir I need you to sign for the resupply." and hands him a a pack of papers.

"Alright let see this." Tim says and glances at it and signs it.

"Thank you sir do you need anything sir?

"Ya a cup of coffee, if you can get that to me on the bridge I would really appreciate it." Tim says.

"Yes sir it only take a few minutes."

"Thankyou." Tim replies and continues to the bridge.

As he walks into the bridge the guard yells out "OFFICER ON DECK!" and everyone stands at attention.

"At ease, relax, carry on. Who needed me?" Tim says. Just after a young officer approaches him, and quickly snaps to attention.

"I did sir. I'm Lt Mike Nevel, your new XO for this ship sir."

"Relax you don't need to be so formal with me. I'm just here to shoot imps, and by the way where were you I was looking for last night?" Tim says.

"Sorry sir, I was still in the transfer process. Do you need to see my orders sir?" Mike asks.

"No I'll take your word for it and please call me Tim. All the formalities give me a headache." Tim replies.

"Ok then..Tim..do you need anything from me at this time?" Mike asks.

Before Tim could anwser the specialist walks up and hands him the coffee.

"Thankyou, go take five." Tim says.

"Thankyou sir." the specialist then heads out of the bridge.

"Sorry aout that Mike, um have we heard from the GreatFox yet?" Tim asks.

"Yes they will be docking with in twenty minutes to an hour sir." Mike replies.

"Good standbye until McCloud arrives." Tim says.

Meanwhile...

Macbeth frontline

Inside the trenches of Macbeths last free city, Cornerian ground troops desperatly fight for their lives as coutless burst of plasma and artillery ravish the besieged city. With almost no armor or air support, their is little hope of stopping the Imperial hord.

After another volley of artillery hits the surface Wolf jumps out his foxhole knowing now was the time and begins to sprints back towards the field HQ. As has runs he sees a plasma burst slice through a young troopers chest. He then runs up to him and checks his vitals. The shot killed him instantly, knowing that he couldn't do anymore he presses on. As he starts running agian a shot grazes his right arm.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Wolf yells and turns around and fires off a long burst of fire from his carbine and kills three clones that slipped through the lines. Once he ceased firing he wraps a field dressing around his arm and continues running. It takes Wolf almost ten minutes of running before he finally reaches the prefab HQ. Col Madison has been expecting him.

"What the report major?" Madison asks.

"Sir were being over run, casulties are rising by the hour. Where is our air support?" Wolf replies.

"I'm sorry major, we've lost too many gunships and our fighters are flying around the clock. Commander Monroe said she's sending another platoon of Landmasters for us, but it might not be until tomarrow when they get here." Madison says.

"We can't keep this up. A third of our machine guns and anti-aircraft are out of ammo, and another quarter of our infantry is either dead or wounded. Not to mention there are almost four dozon Imperial walkers advancing towards the city. The only thing keeping them back is our damn artillery sir, but that won't lost. Their light combat vehicles are right on top of us. We need bombers." Wolf protests.

"I understand your concern major, but there is little I can do. I've been trying to get air support all day but to no avail. I'll make another request for air support immediatly." Madison replies.

Before Wolf could say anything else everyone pauses to listen, and hears the sound of a indirect fire targeting their position.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Madison yells, and mear seconds later a volley of artillery rounds impact less than a hundred meters away from the HQ. A large peice of shrapnel slices through the thin walls and cleaves directly through the side of one of the radio operators. The wound was large, within moments she already lost a large amount of blood. After it was all clear, Wolf and Madison run up to her and check to see if she's all right. Once they relised how bad she was, they knew they would need to MEDEVAC her right away.

"Corporal call in a MEDEVAC now!" Madison ordered. As the corporal called in the EVAC, Madison and Wolf did what they could to treat her and keep her calm.

"Sir they said it could be almost twenty minutes before they can get her." the Corporal says.

"She might not have twenty minutes." Wolf replies.

The Katana thirty minutes later.

Within the bridge of the Katana Tim peers out the window waiting for Fox and trying to wake up. He knows time is of the esencence. On the corner of his right eye he catches a glimps of an incoming object. He looks over to see the GreatFox moving in to dock with the station. He then brings up his wrist comm and and hails Fox.

"It's about time you two show up." Tim comments.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we had to fuel the ship. Were ready to leave whenever you are." Fox says.

"Good, board the Katana I want to address the crew. I want you and Krystal to be there for it." Tim says.

"Sure thing, we'll be there in a few minutes." Fox replies.

"Alright see you in a few, Welch out." Tim turns and faces his crew." Alright everyone listen up. In fifteen minutes I want everyone on this ship to report to the hanger. I want to address the crew." After his finishes he walks off the bridge and heads to the hanger, to wait for Fox.

Tim silently sat on the fuselage of his X-wing. It only took Fox and Krystal a few minutes to get there. Once they saw they seen him, Tim jumps on the craft and approaches them.

"So whats this big address about?" Fox asks.

"Its just a little motivational speech about what were doing and what I expect. Nothing super major or anything." Tim replies.

"Are your troops nervous." Krystal asks.

"I'm not sure to be honest with ya. But I don't blame them if they are. The Empire is force to be reconed with." Tim replies.

"Ya thats for sure. I've seen alot of combat through out my life, but I've never seen a fightning force that causes our entire fleet to retreat with in an hour timeframe before." Fox comments.

"Thats only a fraction of the Empire's destructive capabilities." Tim replies.

"Thats insane, what else are they.." Before Fox could finish the rest of the Katana's crew filed into the hanger for the big breifing.

"We can continue our conversation later." Krystal says.

The crew of the Katana all gather around waiting for theit new captains brief. Tim then makes his way towards the center of the group, and quietly looks around at his new crew.

"Is everyone here?" Tim asks.

"I belive so sir." Nevel replies.

"Alright then. Good morning everyone. For those of you who don't know me I'm Captian Tim Welch your new CO. You can can call me Tim, Welch, Sir, Captain, I don't care. I'm here for the same reasons you all are. Formalities ain't my thing. This crew right here has been assigned a very important mission. Our new allies the Cornerian Federation have been invaded by our common enemy the Galactic Empire, for no real reason but power and greed. The mission is simple, Instruct the Cornerian military on Imperial tactics and equipment and help them fight those bastards until the releif force arrives. My expetaion for you are simple, do your job to the best of your potential, and respect every on here. I will not tolerate disrespect or brawling on my ship. You wanna fight save it for the imps, got it." Tim says

"Yes sir." the crew says aloud.

"Things you can expect from me, I'm a pilot and a soilder, I will be with you on the front at all times. In fact I will porbably see more action then most of you will. I lead by example and will not give anyone an order that I wouldn't be willing to do myself, and I will not leave anyone behind. The Empire needs to pay for the atrocities its commited, and now is the time." Tim then turns over to Fox." This is Commander Fox McCloud and Lt Commander Krystal of the Cornerian Military. They are some of the finest pilots and soilders in the galaxy. They will be working with us for the duration of this war. Do you have anything Fox?" Tim says.

"Yes, First of all I want to personally thankyou for all of your bravery and sacrifice in this war. I think I can speak for my people, that we greatly appreciate your service to our system. The Empire is a menice, and I will not rest unit they are defeated once and for all. I to will be in the front lines with you until the end. You have my word. Thats all I have Tim." Fox says.

"All right then. If there are no questions. We move out in fifteen. Who's ready to kick some imp ass." Tim says.

"HOOAHH!" The crew yells.

"Thats what I wanna hear. Dismissed." Tim replies.

"Alright you the man. Everyone to your station lets move." Nevel says out loud. The crew then quickly gets up and heads to their respected stations. Fox then approaches Tim.

"Tim you will need one of us to stay on the Katana. Lylat security is very tight right now so one of us will need to be here to verify that this is a freindly ship." Fox comments.

"Ok thats fine. I don't want to get attacked by our allies." Tim replies.

"Fox I can take the GreatFox back." Krystal replies.

"Alright then I'll see you back home then." Fox says and kisses her before she heads off the ship.

"Well shall we." Tim says

"Yeah lets do this thing." Fox replies.

Inside the Katana's bridge the crew eagerly await their departure. As soon as Fox and Tim enter the bridge, Nevel walks up to them.

"Captain all system check compelet sir. We ready to move." Mike says.

"Good have we heard from Krystal yet?" Tim says.

"Yes sir, the GreatFox is ready as well." Mike replies.

"Good take us out then. set course for Corneria." Tim says.

"Yes sir. ETA to Corneria six hours sir." Mike replies.

Outside the station both cruisers quickly head out, and get their hyperspace clearance.

"Make the jump to hyperspace when ready." Tim says.

"Roger that." Mike says. Shortly after both cruisers speed off into hyperspace.

After the jump was made. Tim left the bridge to start checking equipment for the upcoming mission, while Fox stayed on the bridge and gazed out the window. He couldn't help but think about their previous conversation.

"If what I've faced is just a fraction of what the Empire can do, I can't but wonder..What else is the Empire capable of?" Fox thought to himself.

Authors notes: Well I'm back for now. I got some medical issues that have keep me from deploying. So I'm home. But there is always a possibility that things could change. But anyways the counter strike begins. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	25. Chapter 25 The Cavalry Arrives

Darkness Returns

CH25 The Cavalry Arrives

The Katana 19.6 ABY

Fox spent almost an hour staring out the bridge window. His frustration and curiosity finally got the best of him. He had to know more about the Empire. He finally broke his deep gaze and walked over to Lt Nevel.

"Mike you know where Tim is?" Fox asks.  
"He said He was going to do a last minute check up on our equipment before we get to Lylat. I would guess that he's either in the armory or the hanger." Mike replies.

"Ok thanks see ya later." Fox says and proceeds out of the bridge and heads towards the armory.

Fox continued down the Katana's halls for about ten minutes before he finally reached the armory. He immediately checked with the armory guard.

"Is Captain Welch in there? I need to speak with him." Fox asks.

"No sir. He left about twenty minutes ago. He said he would be in the hanger in anyone needed him. The fastest way to hanger from here is the express elevator just down the hall sir." The guard replied.

"Ok thanks." Fox said and headed to the elevator.

Once he reached the elevator, he was thrilled that the elevator was able to go right down to the hanger. The hanger was the lowest level, but the ride down was short. When it reached the hanger walked out and looked around the hanger for Tim. There was a decent amount of people working, mostly pilots, flight crews and tank crews. He wasn't surprised to see Tim working on his X-wing.

"Hey Tim." Fox said.

"Whats up Fox?" Tim replied.

"I was wondering if I could take a look at those archive files on Imperial and Alliance hardware? After that chat we had earlier, it got me wondering. Plus we still got a few hours to spare, might as well use the time to learn more about our enemy." Fox said.

"Yeah sure, thats why we have them, there in the briefing room back up near the bridge. I'm almost done down here so I'll meet you up there when I'm done." Tim replies.

"Alright cool. See ya in a bit." Fox says and heads back to the upper levels.

Meanwhile..

Macbeth Front Lines.

The Imperial siege continues on, as dozens of Imperial walkers push through the last free city. The Cornerian forces struggle to keep back the seemingly unstoppable invaders. With only their artillery and limited air support, there is little hope left to stop the Imperial horde.

"FALL BACK FALL BACK!" a Cornerian Infantry Captain yells out to his troops as they begin to retreat deeper into the city.

The advancing Imperials were right ontop of them. Many of the retreating soldiers were killed while running. The surviving troops take cover behind what few operational Landmasters their division has left. The Landmasters make short work of the pair of AT-ST's and their infantry escorts that followed and killed many of their comrades. Their small victory however was short lived when an AT-AT and two AT-TE's got in their sight range. They knew they had to leave immediately. Luck for once was on their side, for the heavy assault walkers didn't notice them, and passed up their position. The company decided to take this time to rest, resupply, and wait for further orders.

Along with the dozons of Imperial Walkers, several dozens LAAT/I gunships flew in and were dropping off clone airborne troops on top of the city buildings. The airborne troops sweep through each room clearing out anything that stood in their way. Many civilians are killed by the airborne troops, many that were innocent. The Imperials took advantage of the taller buildings with in the city. They used as sniper positions for clone sharpshooters. This battles first sniper victim was a Cornerian Army Medic that was tending to a critically wounded infantry man who was shot in the chest by a clone trooper.

Kew City Imperial Forward Operations Base.

Jadex stood very still while he watched the battle progress via holo battle cam. He was rather impressed with his troops results. He knew Macbeth would be his in a matter of days. He then typed the radio frequency for DeGuales battle station at Cerinia.

"DeGuale here, whats the report general?"

"My forces have begun their assault on the final city of Macbeth. Some of the Cornerian forces have already begun to fall back. We shall have the city very soon sir. Once the city is ours my troops will advance on their HQ. Once I have their HQ I can continue to invade the rest of Lylat sir."

"Very good Jadex. Whats the word on StarFox? Are they dead?"

"We know that at least two members are still in the fight sir. However the other three have gone missing. We know that we badly damaged two of their craft during the fight sir, so its a possibility that they were killed. But we have no confirmation on their stasis sir."

"I strongly have my doubts that any of them are dead. They must be up to something. Secure their borders and monitor their traffic zones. I don't want any Cornerians getting out of the system. We can't let the Republic find out about this."

"Yes sir, I will double our patrols sir."

"Good contact me when Macbeth is secure. DeGuale out."

Jadex then brings up Commander Dellis's comlink.

"This is Dellis go ahead over."

"Commander, Admiral DeGuale has given the order for all Lylat forces to double our gaurd, and to monitor all space traffic. Has there been any sign of StarFox recently?

"No sir not for days now sir. We might have killed them sir."

"I don't think so commander. We may have a problem on our hands. Report all non Imperial air and space traffic. I want StarFox dead!"

"Will do sir."

"Then make it happen, Jadex out."

The Katana 3 hours later.

For the past four hours Fox and Tim have been reviewing the Republic Military Archives. Much of the data Fox has already seen in combat but was very intrigued and a little shocked when he seen and read some of the Imperial history before the rise of the rebellion.

"I didn't know the Empire had so many different classes of Star Destroyers. But tell me with all these different classes of ships, how large is the Imperial fleet?" Fox said.

Tim paused for a moment with slight hint of depression is in his face. "At their prime the Empire had 25,000 Imperial class Star Destroyers alone. Overall they maintained a fleet of about 1.2 million vessels of various classes."

Fox didn't know what to say when he heard these unimaginable numbers.

"Whats worse is that know one knows how many Super Star Destroyers they had, the count was classified." Tim said.

"Wait what! Super Star Destroyers we didn't cover those yet." Fox replied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot sorry." Tim said and brought up the file.

When the hologram of the Super Star destroyer appeared it made a size comparison of a Imperial class Star destroyer. Fox couldn't believe what he was seeing. To him the Imperial Class was the largest and most powerful ship he'd ever seen. His opinion was soon changed.

"How big is that thing, and what the hell is it capable of?" Fox asks.

"It's 19 kilometers long, with over two thousand weapons emplacements and can carry thousands of Tie fighters. Not to mention they carry a whole Storm Trooper corps of 38,000 ground troops and over 200 ground vehicals. Its pretty much a floating city" Tim replies.

"And how the hell do you stop one?" Fox asks.

"You throw everything you have at it and hope to god you destroy it. I'm not going to lie to you, the Empire has had the most powerful super weapons in known history. Almost a dozen planets were completely destroyed at the hands of the Empire. Thankfully the Alliance has been able to destroy them all, but there was a cost." Tim says.

"Do they have any super weapons now?" Fox asks.

"They have at least one Super Star Destroyer, but as far as planet destroyers go, I don't know. We haven't seen any yet. But with the Empire you never know what they'll pull next." Tim replies.

"So in other words, watch our asses then." Fox comments.

"Yeah pretty much. So do you feel more proficient, at least knowledge wise now?" Tim asks.

"Alot more. I got a good idea what were up against now." Fox replies.

"Good, you can help me teach your other officers. I can't do it alone." Tim comments.

"Thats fine. The faster we get this done the faster we can join the lines." Fox replies.

Seconds later the PA goes off. "Captain we'll be reaching Corneria in ten minutes. Can you come to the bridge?" Nevel says.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Tim replies. The two leave the briefing room and proceed to the bridge. The walk takes about five minutes.

The officers enter the bridge and wait for the pilot's word on their arrival. After waiting only about two minutes the pilot speaks up.

"Sir we are in range of Corneria now sir."

"Cut in the sublight engines." Tim orders.

"Yes sir." The pilots responds and both cruisers slip out of hyperspace just outside the range of the orbital gate.

With in moments of their arrival, the gateway personnel hail them.

"This is the CDF gateway command to unidentified cruiser. We have you on our screen. State your name and business over."

"This Captain Tim Welch of the NRDF. I'm here with Captain Fox McCloud to help with your fight against Empire." Tim says.

"Please verify that Captain McCloud is with you." the RTO requests. Fox then steps in front of the screen.

"This is McCloud, don't worry their with us. We request permission to dock." Fox says.

"Permission granted, proceed to docking port six and seven. Welcome back sir."

"Thank you Fox out."

Macbeth military HQ one hour later.

With in the HQ war room Katt sits in front of the holo battle display. She's exhausted and more stressed than she's ever been. Her confidence in her own leadership is dwindling by the day. Her subordinates feel that she's in the first stages of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. While deep in her thoughts of the past a young private interrupts her.

"Ma'am you have a priority message from Corneria."

"Thank you bring it on screen." Katt replies.

"Yes ma'am." He replies and brings the display.

"Good morning Katt, hows progress? Peppy says.

"I would love to say that were making progress, but I'm sorry to say that were not. But I'm guessing your not here to ask me about the weather. So whats going on?" Katt replies

"I got good news Katt. Fox has returned with the reinforcements." Peppy says with a smile.

"Really oh thank god. Maybe we can win this after all." Katt says with a sense of relief.

"Yes so I want to come back to Corneria right away for briefing." Peppy orders.

"But Peppy my troops. I can't leave them." Katt protests.

"I know its hard but its important that you get this info. Leave Col Madison and Major O'Donnell in charge. Their more than qualified for the job." Peppy replies.

"Alright sir I'll try to be there within the hour but that blockade may hinder my travel." Katt says.

"Thats fine Katt. Don't do anything foolish. Just get here in one piece. Peppy out."

"Ok then sergeant prep my Arwing, corporal patch me through to Col Madison ASAP." Katt ordered, and her troops followed.

When the display came up Wolf was there on Madison's behalf.

"What going on Katt?" Wolf asks.

"I've been ordered back to Corneria. Where is Madison at? Katt says.

"Jimmy decided to be a hero type and joined the line. He put me in charge of the FOB until he gets back." Wolf replied.

"Well anyways You and Madison are in charge of all forces here until further notice. Good luck you old pirate." Katt says.

"You to Wolf out." Wolfs says as he cuts the transmission.

"Ok Major you in charge of the HQ for now. Be sure to give Madison and O'Donnell a report every six hours. OK?" Katt asks.

"I know ma'am. Don't worry, we have everything under control. We be alright. Now hurry. Were counting in you." The major says as he gives Katt a salute.

Katt returns the salute and quickly heads for the hanger. When she gets her clearance for takeoff, she flies off in hopes that their new war may finally turn in their favor.

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long. I've been a bit preoccupied lately. But just so you know the story ain't dead. I'll try to update more often. So thanks for reading and reveiwing.


	26. Chapter26 Knowing Thy Enemy And Thy Self

Darkness Returns

CH26 Knowing Thy Enemy And Thy Self

Cornerian Orbital Gateway 19.8 ABY an hour and a half later.

Within the the Gateways hanger bays the crew of the Katana offload their equipment. Tim and Fox personally oversee and inspect the gear. They want to make sure everything is ready for demonstration and combat.

"Sir all of the requested equipment has been offloaded sir." the supply sergeant says.

"Good, get some volunteers and bring the demonstration equipment to the Gateway briefing room. I wanna get things up and running before night fall." Tim orders.

"Yes sir." the sergeant replies and walks off.

"You think we'll be ready to start up the classes tonight?" Fox asks.

"Yeah, as long as we stay on schedule. But we can't waist any time though." Tim replies.

"So when do you think we'll start a counter offensive?" Fox asks.

"Well, two maybe three days hopefully. As long as our classes go well. I can't expect for a couple of days of us teaching will turn everybody into experts on the Imperials, but at least it would be a start and better than nothing." Tim replies.

"I know what you mean. I guess we can only hope the best." Fox says. Within seconds after Fox finishes an Arwing pulls in the hanger and sets down. Katt climbs out her ship and runs up to Fox and hugs him.

"Its good to have back Fox. Its been hell out here. So much has happened since you left. But now that you back I know things will change." Katt says.

"I'm glad to be back, but more importantly I'm glad to see your alive. So um Katt where is the rest of the team?" Fox says.

"Bill was on a sortie when I left. He should be here later this evening." Katt replies.

"And Falco?" Fox says.

Katt paused for a moment and looked down a little and crossed arms.

"He's gone Fox. He refused to follow orders and got two of my best pilots killed. After the raid I ordered him to resign. Then he went AWOL. No one has seen him since. I'm sorry Fox. I should have never trusted him with any command." Katt says.

"I figured this would have happened eventually. Don't take it personally. It wasn't your fault. If that's how he's going to be, then I'm glad he's gone. If he can't follow simple instructions and work as a team, then were better off with out him." Fox replies. Katt nods then looks over to Tim.

"So you must be that hotshot Republic pilot here to save our asses then." Katt says. Tim just laughs.

"Well if you say so. I'm Captain Tim Welch of the NRDF, and please just call me Tim. You must be Katt Monroe. I've heard a lot about you." Tim replies as he shakes her hand.

"Good things I hope." Katt jokingly says.

"Mostly, I can honestly say its been awhile since I've been to this portion of the galaxy. It's been a few years." Tim says.

"You've been out here before? That's strange we don't get many humans out here. Unless their from Earth or one of its colonies." Katt asks.

"I'm from Earth.." Before Tim can finish Katt jumps in.

"Really that's cool. I think Earth is a really pretty planet. I've been out there a few times. Although a couple of those occasions were for illegal reasons. But that's all in the past. Plus my really good friend Carla is going to school on Earth. She really likes it there. I wonder how she's doing? She hasn't contacted me in months. Oh well she's probably just busy with her school work." Katt says not knowing what Earths fate was. Tim and Fox just pause for a moment.

"What is it guys. What happened?" Katt asks with a hint of worry in her tone.

"I was going to say the only reason that I'm even away from my home is because of the Empire. They launched a full scale invasion of Earth and Bombarded it from orbit. Our whole defense fleet was destroyed. I got lucky and escaped after the battle. I don't know what they are doing with the planet or its survivors. I'm sorry Katt." Tim says.

Katt's eyes widened and started tear up."GOD DAMN IT!" she yells and kicks one of the crates, putting a large dent in it and runs off.

"Should we go talk to her? Maybe this was a bad time to say that. I feel kinda bad now." Tim asks

"No she just needs to go cool off. I'll bet Krystal will be with her any minute now. You know, I really feel sorry her. She's lost a lot over the years. Especially cause of this war. I've definitely noticed a change in her personality since it all started." Fox says.

"That's a shame." Tim replies.

"Yeah I just hope she isn't permanently scared. I'd hate to see like this forever." Fox says. Just after the supply sergeant walks to Tim.

"Sir all the demonstration equipment is in the briefing room as you ordered sir. We can start the classes when the other Cornerian officers get here."

"Alright then head back to briefing room and wait for us there. Fox and I will go get the other officers. We'll start up as soon as we get back." Tim says.

"Yes sir." He replies and heads out of the hanger.

"So Fox where do we go?" Tim asks.

"Well most of the command staff will be in the command center upstairs. You need to meet the General anyways." Fox replies.

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way man." Tim says. The two then begin to make their way to the top level of the large space station.

As the two finally make it to the top level, they are greeted by the Cornerian Marine Corp guards before entering the command center. They both return the young marines salute and walk in. Peppy, not even realizing that Fox and Tim have entered the room, is working vigorously. In fact the majority of the command centers personnel didn't realize they were there until Fox spoke up.

"It's good to see you again old friend." Fox says. Peppy then breaks his train of thought and turns around to faces Fox and shakes his hand welcoming him back.

"I'm sorry Fox I didn't know you were back there. You know my hearing isn't what it used to be. Its good to talk to you in person again. What took you so long to get up here?" Peppy says.

"We've been offloading equipment for the past hour or so. Were ready to start the classes now. We were actually just coming up to get you and the rest of the command staff." Fox replies.

"Good we can get things started then." Peppy says and turns over to the RTO."Private get on the PA and send a message stating that all officers and NCO's to report to the briefing room in ten minutes." The private complies and carries out his orders. Peppy returns his attention back to Fox.

"Has Katt arrived yet that you know of Fox?" Peppy asks.

"Yes she's here but she's a little shaken up right now. It's a long story. I'll see to it that she's ok. By the way this Captain Tim Welch of the NRDF." Fox says. Tim and Peppy then shake hands.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Captain. You don't know how grateful we are to have you here. We need all the help we can get." Peppy says.

"I'm more than happy to help. I know whats its like to have ones home ravaged by the Empire. I'm willing to help in any way possible." Tim replies.

"Thats good to hear captain. Well time is of the essence, so lets get down stairs." Peppy says.

The three officers then head back down stairs. When they near the entrance of the briefing room. Fox sees Krystal just down the hall a short ways, and says to the others that he would be back shortly and approaches her. Krystal then pulls him in for kiss.

"How's Katt doing? I could tell her recent loss hit her hard." Fox asks.

"She'll be ok. We talked about it for awhile. She seems a little better now." Krystal replies.

"Will she be attending the briefing? If not I understand." Fox says.

"Yes, she's inside the briefing room now. We to should get inside as well. We don't want to be late Fox." Krystal replies.

"Ya your right lets go." Fox says.

Just as Fox was about to enter the room, he hears someone running down hall. He turns around and sees Bill. When he reaches Fox he shakes his hand while gasping for air.

"Take a deep breath man. Relax, you didn't miss anything." Fox says while laughing.

"Its good to see you again dude. Its been outright hell since you left." Bill says.

"So I've heard." Fox replies.

"I just got back from a mission. I got here as fast as I could. Just after I landed, I heard the announcement on the PA." Bill says.

"Don't worry your just in time. Well we can chat later, we really need to get things started, and I'm one of the instructors. So we'll talk after the brief." Fox says.

"Sounds good to me." Bill replies, and follows Fox inside the large conference room. Bill then found a seat next to the rest of the team, while Fox continued to walk towards the front of the room, where Peppy, Tim and the other NRDF instructors were. When he got to the stand he immediately called the room to attention. The whole room went quiet. Peppy then took the stand and looked around at his fellow comrades.

"Good evening everyone. Please take your seats. We've all been through a lot in this conflict and have lost many of friends and loved ones. For those of you who don't know why you are here, the answer is that we have a chance to change the course. A chance to rid our home of the Empire for good, that said I want you to give your undivided attention to Captain Tim Welch of the New Republic Defense Force. Captain." Peppy says and everyone then turns their attention over to Tim.

"Thank you general. Evening everyone. Well first of all I want to commend all of you in your efforts and sacrifices in this fight, and that I'm honored to be here with you now in your time of struggle. I know very much so how all of you feel, and have also lost many people close to me in this fight. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you win this, and just so you know, I'm not a desk jockey. I've had my fair share of combat, so you will know the information we give you is legitimate. Be prepared for a long night. Were going to be throwing a hell of a lot of info at you, so I suggest you take plenty of notes. I'll try to make this as painless as possible. We'll be going over many different types of class over the duration of the next few days, such as unit and personnel identification, tactics, equipment familiarization and history. Feel free to ask questions at anytime. None of us up here are going to expect you to learn everything in three days, but take these classes seriously, for it may save your life or the lives of our troops. Now if I can have someone dim the lights and turn on the projector, we start things up." Tim says and turns around and faces the projection screen.

Macbeth front line HQ two hours later.

Another grueling night has come on the besieged planet. Major O'Donnell quietly sits outside the FOB headquarters with his carbine on his lap, while drinking from his canteen. In the distance he watches tracer fire and plasma bursts from the clashing armies. Behind him, he hears the sound of incoming fighters. When he turns around he sees four Cornerian fighters, two Rapier class bombers and two Arrowhead class light interceptors escorting them. Wolf smiles when he sees a Tie fighter spin to the ground at high speed, making a rather large explosion on impact.

"Pay back is a bitch ain't it." He says to himself. His attention then is immediately changed when his sees three silhouette in the dark distance. He raises up carbine ready shoot, until he realized it was Madison and two other commandos. Wolf could instantly tell that they were in one hell of a fight, for Madison was limping.

"You guys all right what the hell happened out there?" Wolf asks.

"Ah we got ambushed, they grazed me. But I got the fucker though. These two wimps say that I have to see a medic." Madison jokingly says. Wolf just laughs.

"Sir you got shot in the leg twice. One severing your femoral artery. Your damn lucky to have not bleed to death." one the commandos protests.

"Its a flesh wound. I'll be fine." Madison replies.

"Well anyways, we got word from command. Fox has returned with reinforcements. Their preparing for a counter attack as we speak. Katt has put us in charge down here. She got recalled back to Corneria. All we have to do keep the Imperials busy. For how long I don't know. I don't have anything else for you sir." Wolf says.

"Ok then major, because of my so called injuries, I'll probably be stuck in the HQ for a couple of days, so you'll be taking point. Until I recover that is. Go with these two back to line, I'll keep you updated. Radio me when you get there. Good luck Wolf." Madison orders.

"Will do sir." Wolf replies and heads back to the front with the other two commandos.

The Katana hanger bay four and a half hours later.

After nearly five strenuous hours of classes, the instructors decide to call it quits for the night. Tim, restless as always, decides to sit in the hanger and tinker with his fighter. Although not much of a mechanic, he just really likes being around his X-wing. It always gives him some sort of sence of peace. He was rather surprised when he sees Katt walk in.

"Whats up Katt, and by the way I"m sorry about before." Tim says.

"Its alright, your not to blame. My enemy is the Empire. They did this not you." Katt replies.

"I know the feeling. So may I ask what brings you here?" Tim asks.

"Well after seeing pictures of some the Republics fighters, it got me curious. I wanted to see them close up, if you don't mind." Katt replies.

"Not at all. Feel free to look around." Tim says.

"These are very impressive machines. I've only seen a few craft with such large cannons on them. Your fighter reminds me of the crafts that Earth Defence Force pilots used" Katt says.

"Ya those were our Z-95s, the predecessor of these X-wings. How did you know about that though, If you don't mind me asking." Tim asks.

"Well awhile back I used to work for some controversial groups, like the Zann Consortium. We had a run with the UDF over Neptune about four years ago, and I seen that class of fighters." Katt confesses.

"Well I'll be damned. I was there during that battle. That was one of my first engagements." Tim says

"Its a small universe after all. As I was saying, the UDF was kicking our ass. We were losing pilots left and right. I should have died during the fight." Katt says.

"Why what happened?" Tim says.

"After Tyber ordered the retreat, I was still busy fighting off your fellow pilots. I managed to break free from all of them but one. This pilot was top notch. I did everything I could to break free, but this bastard wouldn't give. He actually managed to hit me, and put a rather large hole in my hull. Which can still be partially seen on it. Then for some strange reason he let me go. He could have killed me but he didn't. I really wish I knew why he didn't." Katt says.

"Then why don't you just ask him." Tim replies with a smirk on his face. Katt looked rather confused.

"As you said its a small universe after all. That pilot was me." Tim replies.

Katt was in shock and didn't know what to say at first.

"I don't what to say Tim. I can't believe this. It doesn't seem possible." Katt says

"Ya life is weird isn't it." Tim replies.

"So why didn't you kill me then?" Katt asks.

"Well we were starting to stray a bit far from the fleet, and I just got this weird feeling that I wasn't supposed to shoot this particular enemy down. Turns out that I was right. Fate always seems to unwind it self at the right time." Tim says.

"I owe you my life, thank you." Katt replies and shakes his hand.

"No prob, you don't owe me anything. In fact, were better off now. Were both on the same side now. Besides its all water under the bridge anyways. We have to look forward now. So you were saying that you wanna take a look at the fighters." Tim replies.

"Yeah being StarFox's mechanic, its nice to know foreign machines. Besides that I just happen to like this kind of stuff." Katt says.

"Well hop on up. If you want, power on the avionics, just don't blow us up." Tim joking says.

"Real funny." Katt replies, Tim just laughs.

For the next thirty minutes Tim shows Katt everything about his X-wing. She was quiet impresses with the craft, and looks forward to trying it out sometime in the future. The two then decide to turn in for the night in their respected quarters, to ready themselves for the coming days.

Authors notes: Slow chapter but insiteful. The action will start in the next installment. As you can tell I love story twists, and I plan on having plenty more. Just FYI I updated the char bios on my profile, if you want to see them. Thanks for reading and reveiewing.


	27. Chapter 27 A Swift Deception

Darkness Returns

Ch27 A Swift Deception

Cornerian Orbital Gateway 19.9 ABY 3.5 days later.

For past few days now the officers of the Cornerian Military spent long and rigorous hours in the classrooms, learning everything they can about their new enemy. Many of them were starting to show a great deal of progress in their knowledge, but most importantly a increase of confidence and hope. However all of them know that they still have a lot to learn, and the time is ticking. While during his off time, Tim studies Cornerian tactics and hardware, to familiarize himself with the forces and resources he'll be working with. He and the other instructors know that they have to strike now, before its too late.

Gateway Command Center 16:00

The lights were dim, as all of the top officers attentively stand around the star chart, planning their first and possibly their most important move.

"Admiral I understand that you want to change the course of the Macbeth campaign, but the truth is that I just don't have enough troops to really make much of a difference down there." Tim says.

"Then what good is your presence here then Captain?" Admiral Geshing of the Cornerian Navy protests.

"My ground forces are mostly Air/Light CAV units. I only have a handful of Hvy tanks and less than two dozen CAV assault vehicles. The infantry I have are Air Assault troops. My greatest assets are my fighters and gunships. Plus if I did send them they would be stranded down there, so it wouldn't do much good. But we can still do some major damage with what I have. We just have to think strategically. It ain't over yet." Tim replies. "I agree. So what do you have in mind then?" Fox asks.

"Well with Admiral Geshing's fleet being chased around the system by the Imperial fleet, this could open up a door for us. But I need to know the exact whereabouts the Imperial Fleet for this to work." Tim replies.

"Our scout have reported that nearly a third of their fleet is stationed around Kew and Papetoon. Their using Kew as their main base of operations. The rest of their fleet is scattered through out the system chasing our fleets." Peppy replies.

"Ok that's good. Now Katt what about the blockade over Macbeth?" Tim asks.

Then Katt brings up a hologram of Macbeth.

"This information was just uploaded to us this morning. Be advised that we only have three operational com outposts left down there, so there will be some areas that are blacked out, but as you can see there are approximately thirty Imperial cruisers strategically positioned in various locations over the planet. We calculate the each ship has between a 16-36 hour patrol before they change up the guard. On the plus side they usually are alone when they patrol. Sometimes they do orbit in pairs but not often, and are usually over Imperial controlled regions. We can use this to our advantage." Katt says.

"Perfect, their fleet is their primary asset. They can't advance or retreat with out it. That's why we need to disrupt it. The more damage we do to it will only make things easier for the relief force when they get here." Tim says.

"And when may I ask will that be, next year?" Geshing sarcastically says, Tim just rolls his eyes.

"I spoke with Gen Rieekan this morning. He said it will be between 6-9 days max, and it will be a rather large fleet consisting of several battleships, including our own Star destroyers, Mon Calamari cruisers, Dreadnaughts, several frigates and corvettes. He even said we might be getting a Bulwark class Battle cruiser and a Lucrehulk class Battleship. We'll have a kick ass amount of firepower when they get here. But I suggest that you recall most of your fleet back to Corneria before they get here, so we can combine our fleets during the final assault. All we have to do is keep them busy until then." Tim says.

"Ok then Captain I can do that, now how are you going to execute the assault on Macbeth? Even if your troops aren't the proper choice for a ground assault, we still need to get more of our troops down there and soon." Geshing asks.

"Well Admiral that's why we brought up the chart. If you guys are able to pull some of your reserves from Katina or Fichina, we can cause a diversion and break up some of their patrols to buy them some time to get down to the surface. But I will need a little bit of support. The Katana and The GreatFox will not be able to take on multiple Star destroyers if they call for reinforcements, and I'm going to take a wild guess that they will." Tim says.

"That's possible. I can pull up to four Valkyrie class assault frigates, and a Arrowhead and Rapier squadron from the CDF for you. The Valkyries long range forward turbolasers can provide you with excellent suppressive fire, not to mention that their also very fast for a ship of their class." Peppy says.

"Plus I can use the GreatFox as a carrier for the extra support fighters. With this arrangement, we shouldn't have a problem. Whats our time window before the Imperials realize whats going on?" Fox replies.

"After first contact that saying they report our position right away, I would say thirty minutes at most. So you'll have make haste and get those troops down to the surface. Otherwise they'll be sitting ducks." Tim says.

"Ok then captain, I'll rally up some ground forces immediately. Admiral Geshing begin regrouping any available ships you have. Fox, Tim, take charge and give me a report when you get back" Peppy orders.

"Yes sir." They reply, just seconds after a Wolf appears on the telecom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Imperial advance is strengthening. They've taken over half the city now, and have bombed our last supply train. Were not going to last much longer down here. I'm requesting reinforcements." Wolf says.

"Don't worry major. You'll have reinforcements within three hours. Hold them off until then. Good luck major." Peppy replies.

"Roger that O'Donnel out." he says and the image disappears.

"Alright lets move out. All mission personnel report to the hanger ASAP." Tim says.

Gateway hanger bay one hour later.

After an hour of mission prep, all the pilots and key mission crew gather around for a quick pre mission brief.

"Ok listen up people. Its time we do what we came here to do. Were heading to Macbeth to dissrupt the blockade orbiting the planet. Our mission is simple. We damage and destroy as many Imperial ships as we can, to allow Cornerian Army reinforcements to get down to the surface before we get spotted. Keep in mind we'll be on a short time schedule, so make every shot and second count. Fox." Tim says.

"In addition with your forces we'll have elements of CDF fleet with us to provide extra support. I'll be taking point since I'm more familiar with the system than most of you. You have anything else Tim?" Fox asks.

"No that's all I got. Lets rock." Tim says.

"Ok everyone to your stations lets move." Fox says. With that said all the mission personnel swiftly proceeded to their stations and prepared for departure.

The Katana moments later.

Inside the Katana hanger, the Republic fighter pilots quickly rush to their aircraft. As Tim reaches his fighter, he pulls up his wrist comm and hails Nevel and climbs into the cockpit.

"Mike, all crew is accounted for. Were free to detach. Scamble all fighters when we are clear of the station." Tim orders.

"Copy that sir." He replies and looks over to the pilot."Take us out ensign." Mike orders.

"Aye sir." the pilots replies and the begins moving the large cruiser out of the station. In the meantime The GreatFox does the same. The two warships take the next few minutes to form up with the CDF support ships.

"Captain we're in position. All fighter are clear for take off sir." Nevel reports.

"I copy lieutenant, Scramble." Tim orders.

Mike then presses the button on the PA."Attention all pilots prepare for takeoff, Scramble."

With said all of the Katana's compliment of starfighters screech out of the hanger bay and into space. Each squadron quickly forms up on their squadron commanders and awaits orders. Tim then looks towards the GreatFox and watches as four Arwings sore out of the front of the ship and form up on the Raptors.

"Raptor one whats our stasis over?" Fox asks.

"We have just finished launching our fighters stand bye until I get a head count over" Tim replies.

"Roger that Tim." Fox says.

"Squadron leaders give me a heads up. Raptor squadron standing by." Tim orders.

"Viper one here, all pilots accounted for." Mark says.

"Cobra one here, accounted and awaiting orders." Ellen replies.

"Anaconda one here, all ships on stand bye sir." Alex reports.

"Lancer one here, prepped and ready for combat sir." Justin reports.

"Copy that, Fox all Serpent elements are ready and on stand bye." Tim says.

"Roger that Raptor one. All CDF elements are ready as well. Gateway command, open the gate, destination Macbeth, over." Fox replies.

"Destination Macbeth confirmed, Stand bye for gateway preparation." Gateway control orders.

The massive gateway then lights up with its bright green glow, and the small task force then swiftly move towards it and hold position just in front of it.

"Warp systems online. Your are cleared to procceed. Good hunting everyone, give those bastards hell." Gateway contol reports.

"Will do. Alright lets move out people." Fox orders.

"Right behind you man, Lets kick some imp ass." Tim replies very eager to bring the rain.

Now was the time, the task force then fly into light and vanish to their destination, in hopes to strike a small but critical blow to the ruthless invaders.

Authors notes: I decided to keep this abit short mostly cause of the big briefing and leave the next chapter open for the battle. It just seemed right to end it as they make the warp jump. I think it adds some suspence to it. Next up the raid on Macbeth. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	28. Chapter 28 Breaking The Link

Darkness Returns

CH28 Breaking The Link

In orbit of Macbeth 19.9 ABY moments later.

In the quiet vacuum of space over the besieged world of Macbeth a giant green glow illuminates above it. With in moments of its appearance the Cornerian and Republic task force jolt out of it and the glow quickly disappears. After a brief moment the task force begins to form up and begin a head count.

"Has everyone exited the gate over?" Fox asks.

"I believe so. Nevel whats our count." Tim replies.

"Captain our sensors report that all ships have successfully exited warp transit." Nevel reports.

"Copy that. Fox were ready on my end." Tim relays.

"Roger that Raptor one. All Cornerian ships are accounted for and ready for combat." Fox replied.

"Alright then, lets do this thing. All fighters lock S-foils into attack position." Tim orders, with that said all the Republic fighters open their wings up, in readiness to ambush the Imperial blockade.

"Katt we need to know where the nearest Imperial cruiser is." Fox says.

"Roger that, stand-bye. Macbeth Command this Commander Monroe here over." Katt replies.

"This is Macbeth command go ahead." The RTO responds.

"I need the whereabouts of the closest Imperial ships to our position." Katt replies.

"Stand-bye." The RTO says and about a minute later." Commander I have one Imperial cruiser bearing 51 degrees at roughly three hundred clicks from your position. Proceed with caution over."

"Roger that Monroe out. Fox Tim did you get that?" Katt replies.

"Copy that, 51 degrees at three hundred clicks." Tim says.

"Man that's awfully close. You think that they have spotted us already or not." Fox asked.

"I'm not sure, but we are cutting close. We have to hit right away." Tim says.

"Alright you heard the lady, all units set bearing 51. Lets move." Fox orders.

"Nevel once we are in sight range of the enemy, immediately jam their communications. I don't feel like engaging half of their damn fleet." Tim orders.

"Will do sir." Nevel replies.

"Ya that would certainly complicate things." Fox says.

"More like put us six feet under." Katt replies. The task-force swiftly moves forward to their unsuspecting prey.

Inside the bridge of the Acclamator Class Assault Ship The Conqueror, the ships XO approaches the Captain who is staring out towards the empty void.

"Sir we have six enemy ships on our screen on intercept course."

"These Cornerians are bold, I'll give that. Notify Head Quarters, raise shields and and prepare for attack." The Captain orders.

"Aye sir, all hands battle stations, scramble all fighters. Alter command and call for reinforcements. Maximize forwards shields." The XO orders.

"Lieutenant I'm unable to hail command, they must be jamming us. We also have detected at least six squadrons of fighters as well sir." The RTO yells out.

"Damn it. Captain were on our own for now. What are you orders sir?" The XO asks.

"Maintain our current position. We will drive out these vermin. You may fire at will. Kill every last one of them." The Captain orders.

"Aye sir.. You heard the man. All batteries fire at will." The XO orders with slight hesitation. The cruisers gunnery crew immediately open fire upon the incoming task-force with every bit of firepower they have.

In the vast void the allied fighters desperately wave in and out of the enemies merciless barrage of turbolaser fire and torpedoes. Their cover was blown, now was the time time attack, and they have a few tricks up their sleeves.

"Their playing no way in." Mark says.

"Were under heavy fire out here guys." Katt says frantically.

"Relax Katt. Nevel if the Katanna is in range commence fire." Tim orders.

"Roger that sir. All batteries intensify forward firepower." Nevel says.

"This Fox to all Cornerian ships fire at will, I repeat fire at will." Fox orders.

The bombardment from the allied task-force was intense. It gave their pilots the opportunity they needed to began their attack run on the outnumbered enemy ship.

"Now is our chance to trash this thing. All Rapiers move into attack position. My team will be point. Lets bring the rain people." Fox orders.

"Lancers sqd, Anaconda sqd, Begin your assault, The rest of us will keep those Ties of your asses." Tim orders.

The Cornerian bombers flew in first wave and attacked from above, damaging many of its vital systems. The Republic bombers flew from below and behind damaging its engines and life support. It was dead in the water, but that didn't stop the onslaught. For the Cornerians this was revenge. The allied interceptors made very short work of what few fighters the Acclamator was able to launch, many shot down as they were attempting exit the hanger. To stop then once and for all, Tim and Fox both fly up to hanger and each launch a warhead inside it killing possibly hundreds and incapacitating the remains of fighter defenses.

Inside the Conqueror

With in the brutally besieged assault ship, the captain just watches the battle knowing that his end is near. Around him he can hear the screams of his crewmen and explosions of the ships systems. His XO desperately runs up to while trying to keep his balance while ships rocks and stumbles from the broadside.

"What are your orders sir?" The XO asks.

"We must abandon ship." The captain says.

"Is it true that our gunners have seen Republic fighters out there?" The XO asks.

"Yes, but that's not important right now you must ge..." Before the captain could finish a massive explosion erupts from the main reactor and turns the ship into a blazing inferno. The Cornerians cheered over the radios, for they have only managed to destroy a handful of Imperial ships.

"HaHa yes, score one for the good guys." Fox cheers.

"Happy trails you imp bastards!" Katt yells.

"Nice work people, but its not over yet. Katt where is our next target?" Tim says.

"Stand by." Katt replies.

"We need to make this quick. The transports will be here in less than fifteen minutes." Fox says.

"Then we gotta work hard and fast." Tim replies.

"Guys I have the location of the target. It is bearing 250 degrees at one hundred clicks..."Before Katt can finish Fox jumps in.

"Shit that way to close. We might be in trouble. They had to have spotted us." Fox comments.

"I agree. We have to take it out ASAP." Tim replies.

"You didn't let me finish. I'd hate to say it but our target has been confirmed to be an Imperial class Stardestroyer." Katt says with a great lack of confidence voice. This news made heart of almost every Cornerian in the attack force, even with their newly acquired training and allies the very mention of these monstrous battleships strike fear inside their hearts. Not once have they been able to bring one these behemoths down.

"Just one, it shouldn't be a problem, granted that haven't called for backup yet. But we need to hurry. Remember your training, if we keep the fleet at a distance we'll have the advantage, but in close quarters broadsides they will quickly overpower us." Tim says.

"I hope your right." Krystal says.

"Tim's right we'll be fine, let's move. Set course bearing 150." Fox orders.

"I copy that, you heard the man full throttle people." Tim ordered.

"Captain should we bother with jamming them sir." Nevel asks.

"I thinks its abit late for that." Tim replies. The task-force quickly speeds off towards their next target in hopes to bring it down in time.

The flight towards their next prey way short, unfortunately they lost the element of surprise. While just barely being in sight range of the enemy, they could see the green glow of the the ships long range heavy batteries taking pot shots at them. At first they were way off target but as the fighters started to close in their shot groups were becoming mush tighter. Fox looks out his canopy and see one the Rapiers wings skewered of by enemy plasma and spin out of control and finally explode.

"Evasive maneuvers." Fox orders. With that said the fighters brake formation and scatter to avoid the onslaught.

"Tim we got Ties coming in fast!" Ellen reports.

"Lets take them out before they take out our bombers. Ellen take half your squadron and escort the bombers while they attack that stardestroyer. Mark's and my pilots will stay back and distract these Ties. Nevel if you have a clear shot fire for effect on that cruiser. Time is ticking people." Tim orders.

"Aye captain. All batteries give them all we got." Nevel says.

"Roger that. First flight on me. Second flight stay with Raptor group and Viper group and cover us." Ellen replies as her and five of her wing-men boost forward to get in of the bombers.

"Acknowledged sir. We got your back." Mark replies as he shoots down a Tie Interceptor.

"Bill form up on me, were going to lead the bombing run. Katt, Krystal you two will take charge of the Arrowheads and provide assistance for Tim. All Bombers set up for your attack run." Fox orders and hits his after burners.

"Right behind you." Bill replies.

"I copy that Fox. Krys form up on me. Let's do this." Katt says.

"In position. Ready for action." Krystal replies.

The allied bombers and their escort make their charge on the mile long warship. The enemy knowing that their outnumbered continue firing sporadically at their attackers. The crossfire was immensely tight. As the assault fighter closed in the heavy batteries managed to bring down one of the B-wing's and another Rapier. Once the bombers reached targeting range, Lancer squadron took the first shots and disabled three out of four of the cruisers port side heavy batteries. Bill then followed up on the first wave and unleashed a nova bomb on the last heavy gun and blows it off it's turret assembly. Fox executing the next phase of the attack, flies at low level across the hull of the cruiser while avoiding heavy defensive fire and flies up towards the bridge and fires a rapid stream of cannon fire at the ships left shield generator causing it to explode. His attack disabled nearly half of the enemies ships shields.

"That ought to even the odds a bit. Katt hows things on your end over?" Fox asks.

"Were starting thin them up a bit. But their speed is making them difficult to track." Katt replies as she lines up her sights on a Tie fighter and kills it.

"Heads up, flight of interceptors at ten o'clock coming in fast." Krystal warns.

"Roger that, Raptor two on me. I got their leader." Tim replies. The two X-wings quickly make their way behind the group of four interceptors. Tim lines up the group leader on his target reticule and fires a short burst of plasma. The loss of their group leader causes the other three to scatter.

"Raptor two follow and engage that singled out interceptor, I'll take the other two." Tim orders.

"Roger that sir." Raptor two replies, and banks right to get on the enemies six. The interceptor not even realizing that Raptor two is in close pursue is quickly shot down in a deadly blaze of fire.

"Bandit down." Raptor two reports.

"Copy that. I'm still in pursue." Tim reports.

The elegantly painted X-wing closed in on closest of the two interceptors and brought it in his sights and hits it with two plasma blasts causing it to spin out of control and burst into flames. The second interceptor, seeing his other comrade perish quickly pulled up and put his thrusters to the max to avoid suffering the same fate. This slightly caught Tim by surprise, and followed suit seconds later. The Tie pilot still focused on Tim failed to see a pink Arwing flying straight at shooting and rolling. By the time he realized what was happening it was too late, for the last thing he saw was a green burst of plasma coming straight for his face. The blast cut through the cockpit like paper and was destroyed instantly. Time seemed to slow down for Tim as he had to react like lightning to avoid the wreckage. He yawed the fight fighter to the right and passed up the downed Tie, as he regained his his position he looked up and seen Katt's Arwing just a few feet above his own. They both just looked at each other and gave one another a smile that said "We own this place" and in a flash the two past each other up like it never happened.

"Woo hahaha, now that was quite the rush." Katt gloated.

"Yeah I'll say. Let's not do that again, any closer and we would have butt heads." Tim replied.

"Agreed. Lets try not to get each other kill quiet yet." Katt responded.

"You two are fucking crazy, you know that right." Mark commented, Tim and Katt just laughed.

"I think that we have most of the Ties mopped up for the most part now." Krystal said.

"Copy that. Fox whats your status over?" Tim replied.

"The stardestroyer has taken heavy damage. She's barely holding together. We'll have her sunk on moments." Fox reported.

"Roger that. What's our time quota looking at now over?" Tim asked.

"ETA for the transports is five minutes." Fox replied.

"Nothing takes five minutes." Tim commented.

"Ain't that the truth." Fox sarcastically replied.

"Ya no shit." Katt replied.

"Ok back to gist, once you guys finish off those few reaming Ties rally on us and help us finish this beast off if we haven't already." Fox ordered.

"I copy that. You heard the man lets finish these bastards off." Tim replied as he made a hard left bank towards one of the remaining Ties.

The battered stardestroyer desperately tried to out maneuver the allied assault. All seemed hopeless for the ship as nonstop bombing runs and cannon bombardment pummeled the massive battleship. The ship was finally on its last limb and begins to capsize. knowing that this was the ample opportunity to make the final fatal blow Fox, Bill and two ARC-170's form up and set their sights on the already weakened ventral reactor on the bottom of the ship. As the four fighters close in they each fire a warhead at the fragile reactor and maximize their thrusters.

"She's gonna burst!" Bill yelled. The impact of the warheads causes the strained reactor to finally meltdown and ignites a massive chain reaction that consumes the warship once and for all. The Cornerians let a thunderous cheer that could heard across the system. This was their greatest moral boost yet.

"YEEHAAA YA." Fox cried out.

"Alright Yeah." Bill yelled.

"We got the bastard." Katt said.

"Finally some progress. What a releif." Krystal commented.

"Nice everyone. Nevel what our status over?" Tim asked.

"All ships intact with minimal to no damage, and no reported crew casualties sir." Nevel replies.

"Excellent, is the area secure then?" Tim asks.

"Wait one sir. Sergeant do we have confirmation that the region is secure?" Nevel says.

"It appears so... um wait sir I think we have something." the radar operators reports.

"Is it the transports?" Nevel asks with a hint of concern in his tone.

"No sir, I have three stardestroyers on my screen now, two Venator-class at bearing 330, distance 90 and one Imperial II-class bearing 180 distance 65. Their on intercept course coming in fast." the radar operator reports.

"Not good. Sir we have a problem. We have three enemy ships headed our way. Their going to try to box us in. Their already almost in firing range." Nevel says frantically.

"Son of a bitch. Ok I have them on my scope. We got company people. Fire all batteries on those Venators." Tim replies. With that said the small task-force begins to provide suppressive fire on the two enemy cruisers.

"That victory was short sighted. Those transports will be here at any moment, we need a plan and fast." Fox asked.

"Were out gunned but we still need to keep the enemy busy. The Imperial class is our biggest threat. The fleet is already throwing what they have at those Venators. I suggest we rally all fighters and start hitting the other stardestroyer. That should keep them busy for the moment. You have a EVAC location, cause were gonna need one and quickly." Tim orders.

"We should fall back to Sargasso. That's the closest safe-zone. By the way transport arrival ETA two minutes." Fox replies.

"I hope your right." Tim says.

"Me too. All right all fighters do a ammo check. Commence attack on that cruiser. Make every shot count. Do everything you can do disable her, I doubt we'll have enough munitions to bring it down." Fox ordered.

Time was very short and now the enemy had the upper hand. The fighters did all they could to damage the beast with what little ammo they had left. They managed to do a fair amount of damage but not enough to hinder it from attacking, surprisingly to the allies pilots, the stardestroyer put less focus on them and more to the task-force. The Imperial II's Octuple Barbette turbolasers threw a massive barrage of fire at the task-force greatly weakening their shields. The task-force was in a bad position and won't last much longer.

"Fox all torpedoes have been fired. Theirs little more we can do to this thing." Tim reports.

"Roger were empty as.." before Fox can finish another transmission enters the net.

"This Transport One to Task-force Alpha. We are at the rendezvous point and are awaiting coordinates for atmospheric entry over."

"Oh thank god" Fox thought. "Roger Transport One. Descend at your current location, this position is compromised and hotter than hell. We can't give you any more cover over." Fox orders.

"Copy that Task-force Alpha, making our approach. Thanks for cover. Good luck. Transport One out."  
"All right were down here people. Retreat to fallback positions. I repeat all unit fall back." Fox orders.

"Ok people you the man. General Retreat, Raptor sqd on me everyone else fall back, well keep you covered." Tim ordered.

The small task-force systematically retreated from the battle, nearly costing their lives, however the mission was a prestigious success. This was Corneria's first true "victory".

Sargasso Naval Outpost 18:35 two hours later.

Inside the former pirate hideout, the Cornerians celebrate and rest lightly after scoring their first true strategic victory over the Empire. While the Cornerians celebrated Tim sat quietly on top of the left wing of his X-wing, smoking a cigarette. He was never much of a party person, although was he was very satisfied with the battle results he usually preferred the quiet to ease his tension. His usual daze was interrupted back footsteps, he turns his head and notices Katt walking up to his craft.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Katt says.

"Why's that?" Tim asked.

"Because everyone else is celebrating the victory, except you." Katt replies.

"I'm not a big party person." Tim says as he ashes his cigarette and takes another puff.

"Oh don't be so damn boring. Anyways I also wanted to say that was hell of job out their. That was some of the best flying I've ever seen despite us nearly crashing into each other. You and your crew have certainly earned my respect to say the least." Katt replied as she lite up a cigarette herself.

"Likewise." Tim said.

"I don't think you realize how much this victory means to us. Even if it was a small one. My people needed to able to say that we actually won a major battle without loosing half our troops only to get routed in the following battle." Katt said.

"I just hope it was worth it. We took a great risk today. The Empire knows were here now and the consequences for our presence here may be dire for your people. I can't guarantee what their next move will be." Tim replied.

"The consequences may be bad but if the Republic wouldn't have committed it's aid we would all be dead in a matter of months. But anyways quit sulking and lets get a few drinks with others, debrief isn't unit the morning anyways." Katt says as she puts her cigarette out.

"Alright I guess I could use a drink or two." Tim replies as he puts his smoke out as well and jumps of the wing.

"You gotta admit though our little fly by was pretty cool." Katt says, Tim just laughs.

"Ya it was pretty cool." Tim replies.

The victory over Macbeth although small gave the Cornerians desperately needed reinforcements and most of all hope, hope that their system would be free once again.

Authors notes: Ya I know that took way too damn long get up and I apologize again. It would have been finished before but I had to do a system format plus with work and all, you get the jist. So how was that for a battle? As always thanks for reading for reviewing.


	29. Chapter 29 Bleeding Reprisal

Darkness Returns

CH29 Bleeding Reprisal

Sargasso Naval Refueling Center 19.9 ABY 07:40 the next morning.

After the grueling yet victorious battle, our hero's are forced to cut their celebrations short and was back to business. With in the command center of the Sargasso outpost the raiders gather around the holonet for their debrief from their previous mission.

"I have to admit as risky and reckless as this attack was, I can't argue with your results." Admiral Geshing says over holonet.

"Risky yes but vital. If we didn't go through with it, any hope for victory on the ground would have lost." Fox replies.

"It's not over for them yet. Although the operation was a success, if didn't go exactly as planned. We lost our element of surprise. Whats worse is that the Empire knows were here now. I'm not going to lie to you, our involvement here very well could be costly to your home. I can't guarantee what the Empire will do now. I don't expect anything less than increased bloodshed. I know that's not what you wanted here. But were committed to help until the end." Tim says.

"We all knew the risks, besides if it wasn't for your help, wouldn't gotten this victory in the first place." Fox replies. Tim then nods his head in consensus.

"What were our combat losses?" General Hare asked.

"Minimal, I lost one of my B-wings and the CDF forces lost two Rapiers and two Arrowheads. Our ships only took minor damage. But if we wouldn't have fallen back when did, it could have been disastrous." Tim replies.

"Unfortunate but still rather impressive. Undoubtedly our most successful operation yet." General Hare comments.

"Colonel Madison did your reinforcements make to the surface in one piece?" Katt asked.

"Yes ma'am, it took them a bit longer to arrive being off course in all, but they made it while encountering only limited amounts of enemy resistance. Don't worry, your efforts and sacrifice wasn't in vain. We should be able to hold off the Imperials for a few more days now ma'am." Madison replies. "Very good Colonel. But be prepared to evacuate at a moments notice. We can't afford to lose any more personnel." Katt says.

"Will do ma'am." Madison replies.

"Now that the Empire knows that the Republic is providing aid we need to take the necessary steps to prevent them from dealing more damage to us." Fox says.

"Agreed. The hard part though will be predicting exactly what and where they'll strike next." Tim replies.

"Macbeth is in ruins, there isn't much more they can do to it. I've severed in the Cornerian Air-force for nearly ten years, if it was me leading them I would strike either Katina or here. Those would be the most logical and most vital targets." Bill suggested.

"Why here, may I ask?" Tim inquires.

"Sargasso is the navies main refueling and maintenance hub between Katina, Fichina, and Fortuna. Knocking this out would greatly weaken our fleets combat potential and range. Not to mention create an open door to invade any of those three worlds." Bill replies.

"Makes sense. Now what about Katina. What kinda defenses does it have?" Tim asks.

"Katina has defenses that rival that of Corneria itself. On the surface it has an array six primary bases along with dozens of minor outposts. Their target of interest will most likely be the Katina Interplanetary Spaceport. The spaceport itself is the planets largest airbase but it also doubles as a civilian spaceport. Taking it out would not only greatly sever the planets military coordination but cause heavy civilian casualties as well." Bill replies.

"What forces are currently stationed at the spaceport?" Tim inquires.

"The Cornerian Army always maintains a full company of air-assault troops from the 232nd Airborne Division and a company of Marines from the 4th Marine Corp Heavy Infantry Brigade. For air power there are four fighter squadrons. That includes one Rapier-class, one Arrowhead-class and two Saber-class. The two Saber-class consist of my Husky and Bulldog squadrons, which I lead personally. They're top notch, but they'll only last so long against an Imperial invasion force though." Bill replies.

"At least with Katina we could have reinforcements from Corneria with in less than a half hour if needed." Admiral Geshing comments.

"This all very insightful but we can't make any assumptions. There's too much at risk." Krystal replies.

"Seems like were stuck playing the waiting game. As risky as it sounds, I don't think we much of a choice." Fox comments.

"So it seems." Tim replies.

Meanwhile..

Imperial Forward Operating Base Kew City.

Within the Tactical Operations Center of the Imperial FOB, the ruthless clone general makes his way towards the holonet, harshly pushing any of his personnel that got into his way. Needless to say, he was less than thrilled with the morning report of last nights events.

"Admiral DeGuale this Jadex over." Jadex say with his cold demeanor.

"I read you General. Whats the report." DeGaule replies, anxious to hear the campaign status.

"Yesterday evening a Cornerian task-force slipped into the Macbeth defense grid and destroyed two of ships, crippled another and managed to drop reinforcements on the surface sir." Jadex reports.

"Unfortunate but not pressing." DeGuale replies.

"There's more sir. According to reports and testaments of the survivors, the entire StarFox team was present and a confirmed sighting of a Republic Dreadnaught-class Heavy cruiser and its compliment of fighters were leading the raid." Jadex replies. DeGaule paused for a moment and raised his eyebrow.

"Republic intervention you say. This certainly does complicate things, but on the other hand this does explain the recent disappearance of half of StarFox and Cornerians current defensive strategy." DeGaule replies.

"Which means their stalling us." Jadex says.

"Precisely, and I'm going to guess that since they already have a small contingent of troops in the vicinity that means that it shouldn't be no more than a week before an entire Republic armada will drop down on you." DeGaule insightfully says.

"A combined Republic and Cornerian counter offensive will most likely overpower us sir. I must request for additional reinforcements." Jadex asks.

"Not doable at this time. The Republic is currently attempting to retake Hanoon and were making our final assault on Saleucami." DeGaule replies.

"What are your orders then sir?" Jadex attentively asks.

"Your campaign has become compromised. I want your and all of your ground forces off Kew and Papetoon within sixteen hours." DeGaule orders.

"Retreat sir? I can't do that. We've gone to far to just stop." Jadex protests.

"I never said anything about retreat at least not yet. It's vital now that the Republic is involved that we strengthen our grip on the system. Once your forces our in orbit I want your fleet to bombard the two worlds until the ground is nothing but glass." DeGaule orders with sick twisted smile on his face.

"HAHAHA Brilliant sir, If you want along with orbital bombardment, I can scramble all available bombers and begin a fire bombing campaign on Macbeth." Jadex replies in a sinister manner that rivals his commander.

"Good thinking, desolate every remaining building on Macbeth the still stands. If we can't rule this system then we'll burn it to the ground. Well will send the Cornerians a message, one that shows the price of a Republic victory." DeGaule evilly replies and cuts his transmission. Jadex then turns his attention a clone shock-trooper commander.

"Commander you the admiral, begin moving all personnel back into orbit, but I want it done fourteen hours. Is that clear?" Jadex demanded.

"Right away sir. All right everyone start packing up. MOVE IT!" The shock-trooper replied.

Sargasso Naval Refueling Center four hours later.

After the long morning briefing the team decides to spend some well needed time in the officers club on the on the station to let off some steam. Fox, Tim, Katt, and Mark gather around a old fashioned card table and playing cards while shooting the breeze.

"I hate sitting around waiting. By the way I fold." Mark complains.

"We heard you the first time. Your more impatient than I am. I'll take two." Tim replies as he puffs his cigar and picks up two cards.

"Enjoy what free time we have, we might get much until the relief force arrives. I'll take one." Fox says as he picks up a card.

"And dealer takes two. Lets see your hands boys." Katt says. The group then sets down their cards and Katt gets rather large grin on her face.

"HAHA Full house, pay up boys. I love it when I win." Katt gloats. The others just groan after loosing three time already.

"How the hell did you manage to beat us all three times in a row?" Fox asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Besides flying and shooting, gambling is one of the things I do best." Katt replies with a dirty grin.

Inside the Devastator II, high orbit of Kew ten hours later.

With in the bridge of the battle-groups command ship the notorious general patiently watches outside as drop-ships and fighters make their way aboard their respected ships. He then looks over to a clock on the helm and approaches the deck officer.

"The count down is almost up commander, ready all ships to engage." Jadex orders.

"But sir we haven't got confirmation if our forces have fully evacuated or not." the deck officer protests.

"Those who fall behind get left behind commander. Execute Base Delta Zero." Jadex orders in cold vile manner.

"As your wish. Commence Base Delta Zero. All batteries prepare to fire on my mark." The deck officer orders.

Meanwhile down on the surface of hundreds of civilians gather streets celebrating the Imperial withdrawal unbeknownst of the rain of fire soon to come. However some of the people are less than convinced that Empire would just up and leave, such as a former Kew Marine.

"I don't like one bit. Somethings not right." the ex marine says to his wife.

"What should we do?" His wife asks.

"I think we should leave while we have the chance." the former marine replies.

Seconds later the black night sky is illuminated by a intense green glow. The people in the streets gaze up in aw, for the truth was revealed. For the marine, he knew he couldn't do anything to save them, he just wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter and said one last thing them.

"Don't look at the light."

Authors notes: Yeah that was gruesome, I know, but that's war right? Anyways if you read this please leave a review, I greatly appreciate any sorts of feedback. Thanks for reading.


	30. Chapter 30 Shock and Awe

Darkness Returns

CH30 Shock and Awe

Sargasso Naval Center 19.9 ABY 09:45 the next day.

In the early morning hours with in the asteroid outpost, coalition officers converse and plan for the their upcoming operations, unbeknownst to them of the terrible tragedy that occurred during their slumber.

"I don't like this at all. The Empire is being far too quiet. Their up to something, I just know it." Tim says as he paces back and forth.

"Do you think it's possible that the imperials didn't report the attack?" Krystal asks.

"Wishful thinking Krys, but we all know that the Empire is far to organized and well trained to simply dismiss such important information." Fox replies.

"If the Empire hasn't struck yet then we need to strike them and fast. So what are our target options?" Tim asks as he stops pacing and looks down at the starchart.

"We could always make another strike on Macbeth, our troops desperately need the support." Krystal says.

"True, but after our attack my ground forces have reported that the Empire has increased it orbital security. Another raid is out of the question." Katt replies.

"Which pretty much brings us back to square one again." Tim comments.

"Well our recent intell reports say..." Before Fox could finish a young Cornerian Marine Lance Corporal sprints inside the briefing room and catches everyone by surprise. However rather than following proper military protocol, the marine just cuts to the chase.

"Sorry to interrupt but you need to get to the rec-room and see this and quick." The marine says and everyone seemed slightly dumbstruck for a moment and then sprinted out of the room as fast as they could down the hallways.

"Make way people." Fox said trying to get around various personnel. As the group made it inside the rec-room, they could see a large crowd of troops gathered around the viewscreen. They knew something was wrong.

"Turn that up." Tim ordered and a near by private turn the volume up for everyone to hear.

"This Connie Broker of Lylat News Network with a special news bulletin. We have just received reports of a massive attack on Kew and Papetoon from the recent invaders. Live on the scene is reporter Stacy Yuma. Stacy can you tell us whats going on."

"Are we transmitting?" Stacy asks.

"Its a bit broken but were still receiving." Connie replies.

"We are live on the outskirts of what remains of Kew City. As you can see the entire city is up in a blazing inferno along with over three quarters of the planet itself." Stacy reports.

"Oh my god what happened?" Connie says utterly shocked.

"Were not one hundred percent sure but a few surviving eye-witnesses claim that the invaders bombarded the planet from orbit shortly after their withdrawal, but we have far too little information to say exactly. Nevertheless the amount of destruction here is unimaginable. As you can see some of the ground has literally turned into glass. The current global temperature is at an unbearable 65.5 degrees Celsius, and the sky and air is filled with ash and debris. The cruelty and brutality of attack is incomprehensible. The situation here is horrific at best." Stacy replies.

"...I'm almost afraid to ask what the estimated...casualty count is." Connie asks barely able to keep her composure.

"Out of the etire planet 200,000 citizens, it's estimated that at least 70,000 have perished, these numbers are expected to rise greatly. Remnants of the Kew resistance forces and handfuls of able body civilians are currently attempting to rescue any possible survivors, however they don't expect to find many. This is undoubtedly the worst single attack on Federation and Colonial territory in our known history." Stacy says.

"How did your team manage to survive?" Connie asks.

"Just prior to the attack we were near the eastern mountains investigating the enemy withdrawal when we started to feel what felt like earthquakes, so we hunkered down until the quakes subsided, only to find out the amount of destruction that has happened. It's a miracle that we lived to tell the story." Stacy replies and begins to cough and wipes a large amount of sweat off her face.

"Are you OK Stacy?" Connie asks.

"Oh don't worry about me I'm fine, what you and the rest of the people should be worried about is what the invaders next victim. Should I dare ask whats next? What's worse is that this attack shows how unprepared the Federation military is to counter this threat. There's even rumors that the StarFox team has also failed to subdue this enemy. It appears that Lylat has finally meet its match. This Stacy Yuma signing.." Before she could finish her report, the young reporter falls to the ground unconscious most likely due to heatstroke, and the transmission from Kew was instantly lost. For a few moments after Connie didn't know what to think or say.

"Um Stacy are there? Are your guys OK? Um ladies and gentlemen, it appears that we have lost our video feed please stand-bye for further information." Connie says as she ends the report.

The entire room was quiet as dozens of Cornerian military personnel just stared at the holo-net in awe. Krystal dropped to her knees and began trembling out of shock.

"How could they do such a thing? Do they have souls?" Krystal quietly says. Fox then puts his hand over her shoulder.

"No they don't." Fox says out of anger. Krystal didn't reply. Fox then looks over towards Tim who had a malicious look on his face and was gripping his fist so tight that it was slightly bleeding. Fox could tell he was having a flashback of the devastation of his home world. Tim snapped back to reality as soon as Fox walked up to him. Neither of them had to say anything, for they new what they had to do next.

"All command staff report the command center immediately. Lets move." Tim orders.

"Everyone else return to your stations...there's nothing more to see here." Fox says and then realizes that Katt was gone.

"Where the hell did Katt go?" Fox asks. Tim just shrugged his shoulders not realizing that Katt left the room during the middle of the broadcast. The officers quickly exit the rec-room. As then begin proceed down the hallway they see Katt just sitting quietly on bench. The officers stop to see if she is alright.

"Katt are you OK?" Fox asks.

"There all dead. An entire generation of people exterminated with in moments." Katt says as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know that you had a lot friends out there." Fox says as he extends his hand towards her.

"Come on were heading to the command center now." Fox says.

"I know I heard back in rec-room no offense but lets just fucking go already." Katt snapped and stood up on her own and went ahead of the group. Fox didn't let her anger faze him, he knew she wasn't mad at him. He then motioned the rest of the officers and the continued towards the command-center. As the team finally made it to command-center they could see Katt quietly standing in front of the holo-net. Tim walks up and types in the frequency for NRDF Command.

"Republic Command this is Captain Welch Transmitting from Sargasso. We have a Victor-Niner priority alert. Do you copy over." Tims says, with haste General Rieekan appears.

"We read you captain. What happened?" Rieekan asks.

"We have confirmed reports of two Base Delta Zero attacks on the worlds of Kew and Papetoon." Tim replies.

"My god, how bad?" the general asks.

"At least 70,000. It to early to tell. I'm formally requesting an earlier deployment of the relief force. Were running out of time sir." Tim says.

"I agree we have to act soon, the good news is that we've rallied almost enough ships to successfully push out the Imperials, however were still looking at about three days yet. Some of these ships are going through last minute repairs and resupply. Help is on its way. Stay sharp and good luck." Rieekan replies and cuts the transmission.

"Three days." Bill says.

"I hope we can last until then." Krystal comments.

"It's better than another week now we just have to..." Before Tim could finish the Command Center's RTO speaks up.

"We have an incoming transmission from Macbeth. shall I patch it through sir." the RTO asks.

"On screen." Fox replies. The officers then bring their attention to the distorted transmission with what sounds like multiple explosions in the background.

"Does anyone copy the is Colonel Madison over." Says as he tries to extinguish a fire within the FOB. Katt immediately speaks up.

"Colonel whats going on? Is everything alright?" Katt says in a worried tone.

"Commander good to hear your voice. We've been having trouble getting a transmission out. As of six hours ago the Imperials have begun a full fledged fire bombing campaign on all known territories here. Their bombing every damn thing they see. We can't stop them. OH Shit, Hold on...TAKE COVER." Madison yells out and leaps to the floor just before a proton bomb strikes just outside blowing a eight foot hole in the wall and killing two soldiers. After the blast Madison get back up and yells out for a medic and walks back to the slightly damaged holo- net.

"Were on our last thread out here. We can't hold them off any longer." Madison says as he dusts himself off.

"Colonel begin evacuating as many civilians as you can and start pulling your troops out of the city. There isn't any more you can do their. Once the EVAC is complete have all personnel at the HQ proceed to the underground bomb shelters and remain their until further notice. Is that understood?" Katt orders.

"Yes ma'am." Madison replies.

"Stay alive Colonel, that's an order." Katt says

"Will do ma'am, Madison out." He replies and ends the transmission. Katt just closes her eyes and crosses arms.

"It just one of those shit days isn't it?" Fox says.

"Worse I think. Well lets get to work. Standing around sulking isn't going to win this war." Tim replies.

Imperial Expeditionary Fleet 1st Battle Group in high orbit above Venom four hours later.

After the ruthless orbital bombing the notorious General Fett and his personnel battle group gather behind the acidic world of Venom and await their next assignment. Within his flagship Jadex conducts his usual report to his his twisted superior.

"Admiral my forces have conducted the orbital bombing as wished, with devastating results, and our bombers are conducting the bombing campaign as we speak. I have have word that one city has already been virtually leveled. The rest of the planet should be desolated by the time the Republic fleet arrives. My personal battle group is currently holding high orbit behind planet Venom awaiting further orders sir." Jadex stoically reports.

"Excellent General, this should give us some flexibility. I have know doubt the Cornerians are whimpering over their scorched border worlds. But we can't loosen our grip yet, time is still against us. But now we've created a window to make this setback worthwhile." DeGuale says with a twisted smile on his face.

"What are orders then sir?" Jadex apathetically asks.

"Do you remember me mentioning Sauria by chance?" DeGuale asks.

"Yes sir. You said you had research interests in it, if we have available resources." Jadex replies.

"Precisely, the Saurians and the Cerinians infrastructure were both based off of Krazoa instruction. After careful research, I've discovered the flaw in my super-laser design. The gemstones which power it require an object to absorb their excess energy. Which leads me to your next mission. I want you to take a detachment of your best troops to Sauria and assault the Ocean and Volcano Force Point Temples and acquire all for spell stones keeping the planet together. While your there send a company to the Krazoa Palace as well and acquire me any worthwhile artifacts for my collection. Anyways once you remove the stones the planet will begin to pull apart giving you about seventy-two hours before it starts to tear apart." DeGuale instructs.

"How long before the planet explodes?" Jadex asks.

"According to my teams research it would take about a week or so before it finally blows up. Your forces should be out of the sector by then. Once you have the stones in your possession, I want you and your battle group to immediately proceed to Cerinia and deliver them to directly to me." DeGuale orders.

"What about the rest of our forces here sir?" Jadex asks.

"I will personally coordinate their attack efforts during your absence. Now see to this operation personally General. We can not afford any more slip ups. Kill any and all Saurians in your path. We don't want any witnesses. Those four stones are worth more than half of all the wealth of our late Emperor. Is that clear General." DeGuale orders.

"It shall be done." Jadex replies.

"Good, Contact me immediately after you have the stones. DeGuale out." After DeGuale's image fades, Jadex turns over to Commander Dellis.

"Commander get your commandos and shock troopers ready combat. Were taking a little trip to Sauria. Contact the ISD Death Scythe and inform them that they are in charge of the formation until we return. Got that?" Jadex orders.

"Yes sir, right away." Dellis replies.

Meanwhile...

Sargasso Naval Institute moments later.

After hours planning the coalition officers finally devise a new series of hit and run operations to stall Imperial invasion force.

"So we know for sure that our intell is correct." Tim says.

"Yes the Empire has a small task-force of ships orbiting Titania. Four Acclamator class, and one Ventor class acting as the flagship. That we know of the battle hasn't deployed any of it's ground forces to the surface either." Fox replied.

"Why is that?" Tim asked.

"Because Titania is a worthless wasteland plagued with violent windstorms. Their probably just there to guard access routs to Macbeth." Bill replies.

"This is definitely a vital target of opportunity. With the additional CDF reinforcements that Gen Hare is providing us with we should have enough firepower to knock them out. Speaking of which, when will those battle cruisers be here?" Tim says.

"With in the hour." Katt replies.

"Good." Tim says.

"I don't know this seems even more risky than the Macbeth operation. We can't afford to loose any more people." Krystal protests.

"Acclamators only have a fraction of the firepower of a Star Destroyer. If focus our fire on the Venator and blow the damn thing up, those assault ships will be easy pickings, as long as we have battle cruisers to support us we shouldn't have a problem." Tim instructs.

"I like the sounds of this. If things do get sour for us Titania is even closer to Sargasso then Macbeth, so a retreat won't be as difficult either." Fox comments.

"Sounds like a perfect opportunity to get back at these Imp fuckers." Katt says still rather upset from before.

"Once we finish the job we'll report back here and prepare for the next operation. Are we clear?" Fox asks. Everyone nods their head.

"Alright then operations will conduct at 14:30 so that leaves us with one hour mission prep. Lets move out." Tim orders.

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long. As You may have noticed I've been working a another fic. Anyways things are looking bad for Lylat, sucks to be them right. Thanks reading and reviewing.


End file.
